Naruto of the Santoryu
by The King of Swag
Summary: After being accused for a mistake he didn't commit, Naruto gains new skills through a different type of training: Kenjutsu! He learns from an unexpected sensei, fights with an unexpected style, and falls in love with an unexpected girl. Read! Swordsman Naruto/Tenten Sakura & Kakashi bashing Sasuke bashing at beginning. Fem Kyuubi!
1. The Mistake

**Hello everybody, King of Swag here! I'm back with a new story, 'Naruto of the Santoryu'! In this story, Naruto begins at the Wave Country Ark and after an accident, his team began to hate him even more. But with this being the case, Naruto finds a new path to strive down on. The path of the swordsman! Yes, after getting over his guilt, Naruto begins to learn the arts of Kenjutsu. But even with his new sensei, will he learn enough to make a difference? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Santoryu **

**Prologue: The Mistake**

"How… how could you let this happen…?" She voiced, shaking violently as she held a bundle of black hair in her lap. The boy faltered at her words, unbelieving the situation he was in. The female hunched over the bundle in her lap, her tears falling onto the ball. "H-h-he's gone….because of you…he's gone!" She whispered coldly, forcing her emotions at the culprit. The blonde haired boy just stared at the pink haired female.

He took a step forward. "But…but I didn't-" The female lashed out at him with her right hand. He jumped back in shock. "Don't you dare lie to me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the volume hurting his ears and heart. "He wouldn't be dead if you weren't alive!" His heart cracked in pain, his hand going to his chest without his knowing. The female's bloodshot eyes glared at the teen, angrily.

"I can't believe you, Naruto…" His name trailed off her tongue with venom. Her voice was lowered, but her anger wasn't. "If I wasn't still in shock at this," Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'd have killed you already." She gritted her threat through her teeth.

Naruto felt his entire world come crashing down with her declaration. "K-kill me…?" Naruto whispered in shock, his body running cold, but not from the cooling mist around him. 'Did she just...?' Naruto couldn't believe what kind of situation he was in. He just got out of a death battle with Haku and went to see if Sakura was alright, only to be called out for something he didn't commit. Naruto felt his heart begin to pump faster, beat harder.

His one and only crush wanted to kill him! She hated him because... His eyes trailed down to the bundle of black hair in Sakura's lap. "Sasuke…" He muttered, seeing the Uchiha's eyes closed. Naruto began to shake his blonde haired head in denial. "No…" He gripped his head with his eyes wide. He refused to believe this was happening. "No…!" Naruto fell to his knees as his crush and teammate cradled the fallen.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Naruto's eyes went blank as his mouth went into a silent scream.

Across the bridge, a scowl adorned a small man's face. "Ooh, I see Zabuza's little bitch actually managed to kill someone." He chuckled with a nasal laugh. A large man covered in his own blood, cradled a small corpse in his lap. A hole in a boy's chest was seen while the black hair covered his face. Momochi Zabuza, the swordsman glared at the man as he stood up.

"Gato…" He growled. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." He threatened, but his threat fell on deaf ears as he fell to his knees with more blood coming out of his mouth.

"My, what a dreamer! The little demon thinks he can face me? Well keep dreaming!" Gato bellowed in amusement. His hand was held forward as the bandits raised their weapons. "Fire!" And on his command, the first attack was launched and arrows flew at the defenseless group.

A Jonin sensei with grey hair, Hatake Kakashi, looked over to his students in shock. "Shit!" He exclaimed before running towards his Genin team. Zabuza ignored the painful feeling and grabbed his large sword. Hefting it into the air, he managed to direct it to the blonde ninja. Thrown at Naruto and spinning, the sword effectively blocked the incoming arrows before the tired sensei reached his team.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Still in his daze, he didn't feel the hand on his shoulder. The hand's owner voiced his words. "Brat, snap out of it! We need to get out of here!" The client, Tazuna, screamed in worry. Shaking Naruto, the old man didn't realize an arrow flew at him until he felt an arrowhead lodge itself in his leg. "Argh!" He grunted in pain before falling onto his uninjured leg.

He heard Sakura scream as arrows flew in their direction, but with the help of her sensei, the projectiles fell to the ground harmlessly as Kakashi held a kunai. "Don't worry, Sakura! I won't allow my teammates to fall again!" He spoke with strong feeling. He looked over to his fallen blonde student. "Naruto, wake up! We don't have time for this!" He shouted, but his Genin didn't respond.

Zabuza made his way over to his sword and raised it again. "Hatake, I'm gonna do one last jutsu before I pass out. Get your Genin out of here!" Zabuza declared at he started to make handsigns. Kakashi looked to his left and below the bridge, a ripple was being made. 'Water Dragon?' Kakashi thought, but he came back to reality when another arrow came at him. He deflected it with his only weapon and nodded. "Okay!"

Seeing the bandits run out of arrows, he used his time to make clones. Each clone took a person with them while the original Kakashi saw a large dragon fly from the water. It's liquid body rising higher into the air and it's head tilted down to stare at its prey, its glowing yellow eyes boring into their souls.

Bandits looking at it in fear, they began to turn and run, but with being targeted by Zabuza, their attempts were pointless. The Kiri swordsman bellowed with effort as the large beast ripped through Gato's forces. The small mob boss looked with a startled expression as he spun on his heels and try to run. Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he held out his hand. "If I die, you're coming with me!" He screamed as the large dragon crashed into the bridge and created a large splash of red in the spot of a late Gato.

Smirking in victory, Zabuza held his hands in the air towards the bandits. "Now for you-" He faltered as his body stiffed and leaned back. From the loss of control, the water dragon fell to the bridge with no form, returning to normal water. His vision darkened, but he felt a pair of hands on his back. He saw Kakashi above him with a hard eye. "I'm not letting you die either." Kakashi spoke as Zabuza passed out as he was lifted over the Hatake's shoulder. Kakashi looked back at the retreating bandits and then forward to his clones running with his team and Tazuna.

Without a word, he started running back to town with a bloodied swordsman.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape…**

Drip, drip…

The sound was ignored by the 13 year old as he sat knee deep in water. Naruto's hair covered his eyes as his mouth hung low with a frown. The water, rising due to his mood, grew higher past his knees to his thighs, but he didn't even notice. Regardless, even if he did, he wouldn't have cared anyway.

Across from him by 10 feet, a large cage being constructed to heights of over 100 feet, stood tall with golden carvings down the bars. On the lock was a paper with 'seal' in kanji. Inside the large cage was a large pair of red eyes with black slits. The eyes stared down at the child with clear worry. With small disruptions in the water, the eyes went higher into the air and with the shadows receding; the body owning the eyes was shown to all.

A large fox with reddish orange fur stood tall and proud with its nine long tails, swishing behind its glorious form. It had long nails the size of 3 grown people, its frowning lips were black with fangs protruding from the front, and the eyes blinked with a soft clap to the human ears. Its pointy ears overhead twitched with the soft sounds of sobbing, echoing off the young male.

The fox sighed deeply before leaning back down. "**Boy…**" Its voice was deep and menacing, loud enough to snap the boy out of his brooding.

Naruto flinched and hesitated to look up. He was so out of it, he didn't realize that he was under water. He looked into the cage and into the fox's eyes. His own opened more. "K-Kyuubi?" He asked, the fox nodding by a little shake of its head. "Why, why am I here?" Naruto asked, bubbles coming from his words, but he was still able to breath. The fox spoke with the baritone voice.

"**You should know why you're here. After all, that pink haired girl brought you here.**" Naruto looked confused.

"You mean Sakura-chan?" He asked his question. "What does she have to do with this?" Kyuubi sighed in its cage. "**Apparently you don't remember your shock.**" Kyuubi raised a finger and soon a thin screen of Tazuna's bridge came into view.

Naruto saw himself standing in front of Sakura while Sasuke was being held in her lap. Naruto only took a second to remember before his eyes turned into dinner plates. "Sasuke…" He whispered and Kyuubi took the screen away.

"**Now you remember? The Uchiha died because of that Haku person.**" Kyuubi spoke calmly while Naruto held his head. "Sakura-chan… she hates me now. Her only crush, I killed him!" Naruto cried, but he soon felt a tip of a large claw on his chin. His head being raised, he saw Kyuubi's claw under his chin while the fox had hard eyes. "**Listen to me, boy. I may not know how human conflicts work, but I definitely know that you did not murder the Uchiha.**"

Naruto just stared at the fox before scowling and pushing himself away from the claw. "What are you going on about? I clearly killed him due to my weakness! My first friend and I killed him!" Naruto screamed at the Bijuu. "**How could you have killed him? The ice user has shown that he ended your teammate's life.**" Kyuubi responded in an even tone.

"But I was lying on the floor, exhausted and weak while Sasuke had more wounds than me! I could've been the one dead, but because of myself, he died when I could've done something!" Kyuubi glared angrily. "**Do you even remember what happened, boy? I was watching the entire thing. The Uchiha saw needles fly at you and chose to block them instead of letting you die. He killed himself trying to save you.**" Naruto shook his head. "He wouldn't have had to save me if I wasn't weak!" Kyuubi opened its mouth as a louder tone was heard.

"**Then what're you gonna do about that!?**" Naruto flinched and recoiled backed. "Wha-" Kyuubi huffed. "**You said you regretted being weak. What're you gonna do to change that?**" Naruto leaned forward with hard eyes. "I'm gonna train of course! What else?" He declared and the fox nodded. "**Okay, then that's all there is to this whole fiasco.**" Naruto saw the Kyuubi's smirk and grew confused. "What are you talking about fox?" He inquired with a hint of suspicion.

Kyuubi blinked and snorted. "**I just helped you get over your problem, that what.**" Naruto didn't speak, but his mouth was in a confused 'o'. "**You were taking the blame of killing off the last Uchiha, but I just got you determined enough to get over it.**" Naruto shook his head by a little with a narrowed eye and a rose brow. "What's your plan fox? I just met you and you're 'helping' me already? What do you want?" Naruto questioned with crossed arms. The fox just grinned. "**I only want my container to get stronger.**" The blonde teen glared at his demon.

"But why?" Kyuubi shrugged. "**I don't truly know, but maybe next time we talk I could shed some light on you.**" Kyuubi snickered at his annoyed container. Before Naruto could open his mouth, Kyuubi spoke again.

"**Sorry, boy, but we don't have much time. Talk to me later when you get back to your village.**" Kyuubi said and before Naruto could answer back, the cage holding the fox disappeared into the black abyss, the sewer looking mind going with it. The blonde just floated in the darkness, silenced confusion taking over.

* * *

**Done with the prologue! It was short and a bit weak, but I'll work on it.**

**You guys didn't think I'd start the Kenjutsu part so early, did ya? Well I'll continue on with the story and in the next chapter, Naruto may or may NOT start with swords. But enough of that, whaddya guys think of the beginning? A bit weird about Kyuubi touching Naruto with its claw right? Eh, who cares!? I'll have lots of Review and tell me your feelings, good and bad! I'll update as soon as I possibly can. **

**Peace!**


	2. Unbelievable Words From Unlikely People

**Second update for Naruto of the Santoryu! Wassup my peeps! Thanks for continuing on reading my story. Right now, even though I read it over, I feel like it's shitty. I need you guys to read it for me and tell me if it's okay. Also, I plan on meeting a certain someone later and having lemons later in the story if I can. There might not be a lot of lemons since I'm more of a plot kind of guy, but I'll still work on the necessary moments. Now go my little readers! Strain your balls called eyes and read over my words!**

**I do not own Naruto and if necessary, One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unbelievable Words from Unlikely People**

Naruto awoke with a gasp, his body sweating as he sat up in a small futon. He rubbed his face with his hand and he groaned a little from his aching body. "Naruto-nii-san!" The blonde Jinchuriki flinched as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a young, almost pale, face of Inari. "Inari?" He asked, his voice a little dry. Inari nodded and brung him a cup of water.

"I'm so glad you're awake, nii-san! We've all been worried about you!" He exclaimed happily while Naruto downed the drink in his hand. Panting a little, Naruto hung his head low after he set the cup on the ground. "Hey Inari?" The young boy looked up at his savior. "Is there anybody downstairs?" Inari nodded with a smile. "Yeah, your whole team is waiting for you to wake up." Naruto only nodded until his eyes widened a few seconds afterwards.

'My whole team? Sasuke?' Inari continued. "Yeah, they're waiting as well as Kaa-chan and Jiji. Zabuza left a few minutes ago for some reason, I don't know." Naruto gave a small huff. "Really? I'd thought there'd be more people. Like villagers wanting to thank their heroes." Inari giggled and scratched his head. "Oh they did, but when they heard you were upstairs, me and mom had to block the door." Naruto laughed a little, before twitching from a sharp pain. "Inari, think you can help me get up?" The boy gave a confident nod before putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder and lifting him up. Standing on his feet, he wobbled a little before getting his balance. Naruto saw the room spin just a little, but managed to get his eyes back to focus. "Inari, how long have I been sleeping?"

"3 days. It's only 2:00 in the afternoon" The child spoke.

"Well that answers why I'm dizzy." Naruto mumbled as Inari led him to the door.

Naruto had finally walked down the steps and into the dining room, where everyone was looking at him in silence. Naruto scanned the room. Tsunami held a bowl of rice over the table, probably about serve everybody. Tazuna had his booze in his hand, blushing a little. Kakashi was leaning against a wall reading his smut, but his lone eye gazing at the blonde. Sakura was seemingly glaring at Naruto from her spot at the table, but Naruto didn't take notice of her. He just focused on the person next to her, a person with bandages over his body. Naruto just stared wide eyed as Uchiha Sasuke sat at the table, staring into his eyes as well. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

The Uchiha nodded. "Hn, Dobe." Sasuke muttered, but Naruto didn't acknowledge the insult. "Sasuke, h-how are you alive?" Naruto desperately needed to know the answer. He fell before his own eyes, pulse gone. Sasuke rubbed his neck where the senbon hurt most. "I don't know, Dobe. I just woke up 3 hours ago." He replied and his eyes went to his side. He saw Sakura glaring daggers at his teammate, but with more hate than annoyance. Sasuke narrowed an eye and raised a brow. 'Why's she so upset at Naruto?' He thought in wonder. Naruto only sighed. "Good to know none of us died today." He muttered under his breath as he walked to the table.

Tsunami gave a warm smile. "Good to see you walking around, Naruto-kun." She commented politely while Naruto nodded and sat next to Kakashi.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd be out for three days. Haku only hit me with a few needles and I barely have any bruises." Tsunami looked confused. "Then why were you in a coma?" Naruto didn't want to replay the scene at the bridge too much again, but luckily, or unluckily, Kakashi spoke.

"He froze up in battle, had a mental breakdown." He said simply, but Naruto heard a small tint of annoyance. Tsunami's eyes grew wider by a centimeter. "Really, why?" This time Sakura spoke her mind. "Because he killed Sasuke-kun!" She screamed over the table, Naruto's heart dropping in his chest. 'Sakura-chan…' Naruto felt a small tear in his eye, but blinked it away. Tsunami looked at the girl then at Sasuke in confusion.

As if reading her mind, Tazuna spoke. "I was near them the entire time. Sasuke was hit by needles and 'died'. When Sakura held him in her lap, she looked at Naruto and started screaming at him, blaming him for Sasuke's 'death'." Sasuke looked over at the blonde with a calm face, but he was still stunned. 'Sakura, yelled at him?' Tazuna continued. "She started to swear her anger at him and soon he had a mental breakdown. From seeing his teammate 'die' and most likely hearing his crush call him a murderer."

Tsunami held a hand at her mouth while Naruto had his head down. Sakura crossed her arms. "Don't sympathize with him. He obliviously tried to kill Sasuke-kun! The ice dome came down and while Sasuke-kun was dying on the ground, Naruto-baka let the enemy escape." Naruto shook his head. "That's not what happened! Haku ran away and died protecting Zabuza." Sakura snorted. "Yeah, a criminal dying doesn't really matter. Letting him escape from you is different." Naruto's hands were held at his lap. He went to speak, but his sensei cut him off.

"She's right Naruto. Even if Haku died protecting Zabuza, you shouldn't have let him escape. He could've chosen to kill Sakura or Tazuna without a second thought." Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "But that's not true! Haku would never kill them!" Kakashi shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You're lucky he didn't or I would've held you accountable for your teammate's death. I almost held you responsible if Sasuke died." The blonde Jinchuriki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But I-" Kakashi closed his book. "Just stop Naruto. I just said you're lucky Sasuke, Sakura, or Tazuna didn't die. You don't need to try anymore against your mistakes." Inari spoke up with his eyes full of anger. "How can you say this is Naruto-nii-san's fault!? Tazuna-Jiji told me that he got an arrow in the leg trying to help him, Sakura didn't do anything except scream, and he said that he saw Sasuke run in front of Haku's attack protecting Nii-san!" Kakashi glared at the boy.

"This doesn't concern you Inari. This is problems of a ninja. If Naruto acted more of a true ninja he would've been able to beat Haku alongside Sasuke, but he didn't because of his foolishness." Tazuna and Tsunami were getting angrier, but they didn't voice their emotions. Inari wanted to rant more, but the glare Kakashi gave him kept him back. "Naruto-baka doesn't deserve to be a ninja." Sakura added, making everyone look at her.

"He's too stupid and reckless for stealth and hiding his skills. He even broke down and froze in middle of battle because of a few words." Naruto's hair covered his eyes and his body shivered in anger. "If I was him, I would quit while I still have my head." She finished and Naruto stood up. They all looked at him and saw his fists clenched. "Sorry Tsunami-chan, but I'm gonna skip lunch. I'll be outside for a while." Naruto said before running towards and out the front door, Inari and his family looking in angry silence. Sasuke stared in his spot with wide eyes, his jaw dropping a little to make a sideways oval. "Dobe…" He mumbled before turning back to his food.

* * *

Naruto ran past trees with his hands flying back and forth at his sides. His hair covering his blue eyes, but tears fell to the ground, signaling that he was crying. He forced his stinging legs to run farther up a hill, his mouth deep into a painful scowl. The blonde huffed with each step into the mud, but he soon yelped as he tripped over a branch rooted into the ground. He fell forward, but instead of getting up, he stayed on the ground, choking on his tears.

His eyes were clenched, trying to block out the tears, but the small streams of salty water continued to travel down his face. He hiccupped and blew some dust away from his face as he slowly got onto his knees. His hair fell forward, some dirt patching into his yellow locks, and his hands gripped the ground, soil squeezed between his fingers.

"Why…" He gasped with a small hiccup. "Why would they… how could they betray me like that?" The teenager mumbled as he heaved in tears. Naruto leaned up farther, his hair moving from his face, exposing his red tinted blue eyes. Tears fell from his eyelids while his mouth twitched with an angry frown. "I-I thought… that everything would… would be better for me…" He said to the sky, as if expecting an answer from the gods.

"I didn't expect that Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei would…" Naruto's eyes squinted in pain, tears coming forth more.

"How could they!?" He screamed in angry betrayal, punching the dirt with his fist. His eyes began to turn red from his rage, fangs sharpening in his mouth. "I treated them like my friends!" He snarled as his fist impacted against the ground again. "Why would they blame me for this!?" Naruto roared. He felt like breaking something in half, but a voice spoke to him.

"What's eating ya, kid?" Naruto's head whipped to his side to see Zabuza leaning against a tree.

The blonde's eyes turned blue again, but Zabuza still took notice of the small trait. 'That was the same chakra I felt at the bridge. Wait, did his eyes turn red?' The swordsman thought in curiosity while Naruto looked back at the ground. "It's nothing, Zabuza." He said quietly, but the Kiri nin scoffed. "I know a problem when I see one, Gaki. Now tell me what's happened." He inquired and Naruto glared at him.

"Why do you care?" Zabuza sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Because, you were the one Haku spoke of as his first friend." Naruto looked at the swordsman in stunned silence. "Yep, that's exactly my reaction at first too. Haku seemed to speak of you after your first true meeting. He told me how you were someone he trusts with his beliefs." Naruto just sat there with an 'o' shaped mouth. "Haku believes I'm his friend...?" Naruto mumbled as a small smile slowly came into view.

He wanted to laugh, but he soon had a flashback of Haku on the bridge. How he almost took off his head with Kyuubi's chakra. "B-But on the bridge… I almost killed him, I wanted to…" Zabuza nodded. "I get that kid, you wanted to avenge your friend, even if you have to kill. Don't worry, I understand perfectly." Naruto shook his head slowly, not wanting to listen. Zabuza sighed and rubbed his face.

"Gaki, listen to me. There are plenty of things that can create these thoughts, but you seem like a person I know, a person who wouldn't let this thoughts take over him." Naruto's eye moved to look at the adult. "Who?" Zabuza rose a teasing brow with a smirk to match. "You should know." Naruto took the hint and immediately Haku appeared in his minds. "Haku?" Zabuza nodded. "Yes, Haku. Damn, you really must be stupid if you had to ask me who I was talking about." Naruto scowled and stood up on his feet, ready to tell off the insulting swordsman. He was about to back talk him, but a thought came into mind. "Wait, how am I like Haku?" He asked and Zabuza's smile became solemn.

The man didn't answer and the two stood in silence, until Naruto spoke up again. "Hello?" He said annoyed. Zabuza's eyes hardened and he lost his smile, forcing Naruto flinch in surprise. The mood change was quick enough to freak him out, but before he could voice his thoughts, Zabuza held a finger to up to his left. "Come with me. I've got to show you something." He said in a serious voice. Naruto stared at the swordsman. Remembering Zabuza to be a missing nin from Kiri, a murderer, he wanted to refuse, but the look in his eye told him cooperate. Naruto nodded with a twitch of his head and Zabuza started walking up the hill. The blonde quickly followed after, not wanting to be left behind and lost in a forest.

Within a few minutes, Naruto and Zabuza were in a new location, a cliff at the top edge of the forest. Naruto looked out at the scenery. The ocean was perfectly blue, stretching out for miles, home to all kinds of see creatures. The setting sun was mixing colors in the sky.

A large sky of orange with light purple clouds, the ocean sparkling in the orange sunlight with each movement. The nice breeze smelled of the ocean's salt water and fresh pine trees, calming down the nerves of anyone. As Naruto took in a deep breath, he felt most of his worries and problems leave his mind as he stared out, wanting nothing but to relax. Naruto had a small smile adorn his face, but to interrupt the moment, he felt Zabuza's hand on his shoulder.

"Focus Gaki. That's not what I wanted to show you." His voice was stern, ordering the blonde effectively to take his eyes off the beautiful sea. Naruto turned around to ask why, but his eyes soon fixated on something important.

A large cross made of wood stood from the ground, almost around his height. One the center of the cross was a mask, broken in half from the top right to the bottom left. The mask would've been unrecognizable, but Naruto understood his position. "Is this… Haku's grave?" Naruto asked with a slightly choked voice. Zabuza nodded with closed eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" The blonde demanded in a hushed whisper. Zabuza gave a deep sigh as he stared at the mask. "I wanted to bring you here, a place where you'd understand better."

"Understand what?" Naruto questioned, wanting to keep the tears away as the mask moved slightly from the wind.

"I want you to know that if were really like Haku, you wouldn't blame yourself." Zabuza responded, turning his head to look at the teen.

"I understand that Haku would tell me this, but why are you trying to help me? You said I was like Haku, but to you, Haku was a weapon that was used for death." Naruto muttered his wonder.

Zabuza's fists were clenched at his sides, his head low towards the ground. "Haku wasn't just a tool to me," Zabuza gritted out, an attitude tone that made Naruto turn his head towards him. "Then what was he to you?"

"Haku was a son to me." Naruto's eyes widened. "I loved him like he was my own, but I could never tell him." Zabuza said with a strained voice, as if talking about him was killing him on the inside.

"If he was a son to you, then why did he call himself your weapon?" Naruto asked in confusion. Zabuza went silent once again. Knowing not to yell at him, Naruto raised a hand towards the man, but before he could graze his arm, he noticed Zabuza was shaking from his head to his feet. "Zabuza…?" The blonde soon saw Zabuza fall to his knees in front of the cross, tears raining from his eyes. He ripped off his bandages to allow air to circulate better, but with the heaving and choking, it didn't do much. Naruto stood a little away from Zabuza with a shocked face, never expecting the swordsman to break down. The Jonin took in a sharp breath as soon as he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Naruto kneeling down next to him with a frown.

"Zabuza…. tell me." Naruto asked, still slightly stunned at the reaction of one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. Zabuza choked on a breath and coughed, but he managed to speak out words.

"I regret everything I did." He finally answered. "It pained me to see him kill, to force death on his hands. I was rough on him, pushing him to do things a child shouldn't." Naruto felt Zabuza's back stiffen up and started to rub it to calm him down. He allowed Zabuza to continue. "I never wanted to see his face on his first death, but I chose to ignore it because I was too stupid to tell him." Zabuza admitted with remorse that only a pained person could show.

"I only used him for my own needs, pushing my emotions back to get what I wanted, showing a face of no concern to his troubles. I was pushing him harder than I should've and when he fell I only kicked him back up." Zabuza's eyes opened up and looked at Haku's mask. The broken mask looking back at him. "My only regret was that I never told him." He croaked, Naruto stopped stroking his back. "Is that why you wanted to help me? Because I was being bullied?" Zabuza nodded weakly, his mouth shaking too much to produce words. "I understand how you feel, but the only thing I can say is don't blame yourself for a mistake." Zabuza opened his eyes again, but this time to look at Naruto. "What?"

Naruto smiled. "Isn't that what Haku would've said. 'Don't blame yourself for a mistake'?" Zabuza shook his head. "That only works for you." He declared while Naruto shrugged. "It does, but it can to you as well. Even if you never told Haku your secret, would he have wanted you to beat yourself over it?" Zabuza didn't speak from his mouth. The nodding of his head was his response. "But he's not here to tell me." Naruto frowned. "Doesn't matter. If I'm like Haku, then I'm right, right?" Naruto chuckled while Zabuza managed to stop crying.

"Have you ever held a secret from someone important until it was too late?" He questioned with a sad scowl. Naruto shook his head. "No, because I never keep my emotions back." Naruto declared. Zabuza scoffed and looked back at the cross. "Then you don't understand my pain." Naruto sighed in frustration. "Look, you regret not telling Haku you love him and I blame myself for Sasuke almost dying. We both have mistakes we take blame of, but should we really take the blame?" Naruto said, admitting that he got over his guilt. Zabuza sighed a shook his head.

"Exactly! Now, get up." Zabuza did as he was told and Naruto saw the man tower over him. He pointed to the cross. "Now tell Haku what you need." He ordered and Zabuza only stared at him. Naruto chose to speak. "If he is listening to us, he needs to hear it from your mouth, not mine." Zabuza gave a low sigh and looked at Haku's grave. He took a breath and went back on his knees, his attention straight at the mask. Naruto stepped back to give him space.

"Haku," He began, unsure of what to say.

"Haku, if you're listening to me, I just want to say that," Zabuza gulped and closed his eyes. "I loved you." He declared as Naruto watched from behind, not saying a word. "I never meant to see you in pain and I'm sorry. I should've treated you better, not a soulless weapon. For my mistakes I would gladly take any punishment to make of for my sins." Zabuza fought back on the tears in his eyes. He leaned forward and started to bow in front of the cross. "Haku, I'm sorry for what I've done and I always loved you like a son. If you're listening, please forgive me." The Jonin apologized to his deceased son with deep promise, feeling nothing, but unworthy to be called a person. Naruto felt the wind blow stronger making him turn to the sky before he smiled. 'I don't understand how things work, but I do think Haku heard.' Naruto saw the Jonin stand up again and walked up to him.

"You feeling okay?" Naruto questioned and Zabuza rubbed his eyes and pulled up his bandages over his mouth again. "Yeah, thanks Gaki." Zabuza muttered and Naruto nodded. "I should be thanking you. If you didn't bring me here, I would still be feeling guilty. You too." Zabuza took his hand away from his face. His eyes refocused and he looked at the blonde. He sighed before smirking. "I guess you're right again. I would've probably drank myself into a coma and waited to die." He joked and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's true." Zabuza nodded before his eyes flashed back to Haku's cross. He stared at it for a few seconds before he looked back at Naruto.

With a frown he rubbed the back of his head and spoke. "Look Gaki, I appreciate you helping me out of my funk, but I'm still a person who doesn't enjoy owing people favors. Tell me what you want and I'll do it." Zabuza said as Naruto looked a little confused. "Um, okay?" The blonde mumbled and tapped his chin, going through ideas. While he was thinking, a smiling Haku from the forest appeared in his vision.

With a small smirk, Naruto looked back up at Kenjutsu master. "I want to be your apprentice." Zabuza's eyes grew a little bit wider, not really expecting this response.

"Why? I thought you'd ask me to do something stupid or teach you some techniques." Naruto snickered. "Being my sensei, those things can happen in one!" He laughed, but Zabuza didn't even chuckle. "Why do you want me to be your sensei? What about Hatake?" Naruto stopped laughing and frowned.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei only seems to want to train Sasuke. Probably Sakura too." He said without adding the suffix to Sakura's name. Zabuza could tell he was leaving something out. His gaze told Naruto to tell him his real reason. "Okay, I asked to be your apprentice because it'd help both of us. You'd get another chance to be a better sensei with a person who's like Haku. While I get a sensei who doesn't ignore me. We both get something on both parts." Zabuza understood quickly, smiling at the Jinchuriki. "On certain conditions." Naruto rose a brow, signaling he was listening.

"If I get to be your sensei, you have to drop out of Kakashi's team. I won't allow you to get insulted by him, the girl, and the Uchiha." Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Protective much?" He joked and Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Okay, but for my condition, you have to teach me Kenjutsu." Naruto proposed and Zabuza smirked. "I can do that. Who gave you the idea of Kenjutsu?" Naruto shrugged, a lie on his part. "Well I was told to get stronger by a person I know and since you're my new sensei, why not learn Kenjutsu? It'd make me stronger in a dangerous way." He said making a pose of greatness. Zabuza stared at the posing child and chuckled.

"Okay, but for my second and last request you'll change yourself up in a better way." Naruto stopped doing poses and looked confused. "Changed how?" Zabuza smirked. "Your personality, appearance, and skills. If you don't agree to that, I won't train you. Deal?" Naruto held out his hand without a second thought, not realizing what Zabuza's true intentions were. "Deal!" Zabuza held out his hand and they both shook on it, sealing the deal.

Naruto smiled at his new sensei and saw the sky had already turned dark. "Should we head back to Tazuna's?" Zabuza nodded at the teen, but just as the blonde took a step to the forest, Zabuza's hand fell on his shoulder. "Hold up, Naruto. I almost forgot." Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened. In his hand was his cleaver and his face had a deadly glare. "If you tell anybody that I was crying, I will butcher your legs off." He threatened and Naruto nodded quickly in fear. Zabuza put his sword away and nodded. "Good." Naruto's eye twitched in discomfort as they walked back to Tazuna's house, the walk back being awkward silence.

* * *

**Aww, I can already see a strong friendship blooming brightly! But not in a gay manner! It was a sad chapter of betrayals and losses, but the story will be better as it goes on. As well as Sasuke changing personalities. If you ask me, he's an emo faggot who was dumb enough to say 'Kill Itachi, then revive clan' after having fan girls come at him in waves! But he has strength for a brooder and can be a good ally, though he's still gonna be a prick. A good prick though.**

**If anybody has any questions or problems, please review. Anonymous or not, any will do.**


	3. A New Change

**I'm baaaaaack! And I'm good in the saaaaack! But you didn't need to know that.**

**Back to Naruto of the Santoryu, Chapter 3 is up! Last time, Naruto had finally heard the true feelings that his team felt about him and talks with Zabuza. Soon the duo start to weep together about regrets and mistakes and now they're working together! Zabuza will help Naruto become a true swordsman and Naruto... Naruto will acted as Zabuza's 'son' Haku. Creeper.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**PS- I worked through chapters on Microsoft jotting down ideas and right now, I'm gonna warn you guys that Kenjutsu training won't happen until a few chapters later. Probably around Chap 8 or 9. Sorry, but I long to make these long.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Change**

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Inari whined with fake tears, making Naruto chuckle. In the kitchen, the blonde stood with a bag on his back as he looked at the smiling Tsunami, drinking Tazuna, and overreacting Inari. "Yeah, sorry Inari. I'll try to visit again sometime later." Inari's fake tears left as his eyes beamed with happiness.

"Really? You're gonna visit us?" Naruto nodded. "Of course I am. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Naruto rubbed his fist on top of Inari's scalp. "Plus, who'd protect the town?" He teased and Inari gave a pout. He huffed and put his hands on his waist, puffing out his chest. "I will!" Naruto rose a brow, trying to act like he was doubting, but the smirk threatening to form almost made it impossible. "Oh really? You just look like a scrawny kid to me." He jabbed lightly while Inari glared and pointed.

"Hey, don't call me weak! I risked my life to protect Kaa-chan from those bandits!" Naruto looked up at the mother with a smile. "He did, didn't he?" Tsunami nodded and giggled while Naruto kneeled down in front of the boy. "Ok, you did. I guess that counts for something." Naruto put a hand on Inari's shoulder and grinned. "But if you really want to be strong, become a leader who can protect his friends. It won't matter if you just willing put yourself in harm's way without a good plan." Naruto teased and Inari blushed in embarrassment. "Okay." Inari said under his breath while Naruto stood up. "Good! But don't think you have to fight alone. You can call me or have other friends to help."

Naruto instructed until he looked at Tazuna. "Speaking about protection, Tazuna what happened to the town's protectors?" Tazuna sighed as he put his Sake on the table. "We had a Police Force here that could wield swords and fight. But when Gato came, they were wiped in when they tried to retaliate. We were too afraid to create another group of sword users in fear of being killed." He told while Naruto frowned.

"We would've had more courage to fight, but Kaiza…" Tazuna trailed off, a distant look in his eyes as he remembered something from the past. Tsunami lost her smile and looked at a picture on the wall with her husband and Inari while said child looked at the ground. His fists were clenched in anger and Naruto quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry about making you remember." He apologized and Inari looked up in surprise. Naruto could see small droplets of tears on the edge of Inari's eyes. Tsunami gave a sad smile. "Oh no, it's quite alright. You were only asking about our protection and Tou-san started to blab again." She said kindly while Naruto saw Inari looked back to the floor and his arm wiped across his eyes. He didn't want Naruto to see him cry, but Naruto heard a small sniff from the boy. Inari soon felt a hand on his head before he looked up.

"What did I say before Inari? About crying?" Inari quickly remembered the words the blonde told him. "A strong man doesn't cry." Naruto nodded and smiled. "Exactly, but I didn't say anything about crying for a loved one." Inari looked confused at his brother figure. "What do you mean?" Naruto chuckled and started to rub Inari's head, ruffling his hair around into a messy ball of hair. Inari slapped the hand away and began to fix his head while Naruto spoke again.

"What I mean is while a strong man doesn't cry, a real man does." Inari still had a confused expression. Naruto sighed, but before he could speak, Tsunami took his chance. "He means that you can be strong for people, but you can cry to be a person." Inari looked at his mother in surprise. "She's right, ya know. You don't have to stop crying all together. You can cry if you're happy or sad." Inari stared at Naruto as if he was his idol, which he was. Tazuna chuckled at the table and took another swig of his drink. "Since when did you become so good with words? I thought you were an idiot." He joked and Naruto glared, but as soon as Tsunami and Inari started laughing, he did as well. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Good one old man!" Naruto snickered while Inari calmed down a bit.

After everyone stopped laughing, Naruto heard Inari's voice. The boy spoke with a depressed and slightly worried tone. "So I guess it's time for you to go now?" He said with a sad look and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why the sad face? I already told you I'd visit some time." Inari huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. Promise?" Naruto snorted. "Of course I do. Do you promise to get stronger for your family?"

Inari nodded quickly. "Yeah!"

Naruto held out his fist towards Inari, making the kid look at it in slight wonder. Soon getting the action, Inari threw up his fist and slammed it against Naruto's. "It's a promise." They both said before Naruto walked towards the door. "Oh, can you do me a favor and place flowers at Haku's grave? Replace it daily too?" He saw a nod from Tsunami. He gave the family a wave before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

As Inari stared at the door with a smile, Tsunami turned to her father. "So Tou-san, we never got around to naming the bridge. Got one?" She asked and Tazuna gave a grin. Seeing the knowing look in his daughter's eyes, he took a sip of his Sake. Gulping the liquid down, he let out a satisfied sigh. He gave her another glance. "You already know the answer, woman. Don't try to act clueless." Tsunami giggled while Inari turned around with a huge grin. "I know!" The two adults looked at the child. "And what would that be?" Tsunami questioned in a playing mood. Inari chuckled and put his arms behind his head. "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

* * *

Naruto heard the family from behind the door and smirked. 'I didn't do that much to deserve that.' Naruto thought back to all he did. Encouraging Inari, saved Inari and Tsunami, helped defeat Gato. 'Hm, maybe I do deserve it.' He thought with a grin of an inflated ego.

"Hey, Naruto." The blonde flinched and screamed in surprise, turning around to see Sasuke with his bag. He held his heaving chest in annoyance. "Dammit, Teme! I almost had a heart-attack!" Naruto whispered angrily, trying to calm his heart down while Sasuke gave an 'I don't give a shit' face. He pointed to the front door.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are waiting for you. Zabuza's waiting too." Naruto relaxed his body before nodding. "Alright, let's go." The blonde answered and started walking. Naruto didn't take more than three steps until he heard Sasuke's voice again. "Hold on, Naruto. I, uh, I need to tell you something." Sasuke said making Naruto turn his head. He saw Sasuke with an uncomfortable face, the same face he had when he tried to ask for secrets of Tree Walking. Naruto suppressed a mocking smirk. "Okay, tell me." He said plainly while Sasuke scowled in annoyance at being having to do this again.

"I… um, I needed t-to, uh…" Sasuke stuttered terribly and Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

'Whatever he has to say is really affecting his pride right now.' Naruto thought as Sasuke continued to stutter.

"Kami, Teme, just spit it out already!" Naruto said in frustration, making Sasuke glare.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began again. "I'm sorry." Naruto stared at Sasuke with great confusion. 'Sorry? The hell is he sorry for!?' Naruto held up his hands and shook his head a little to the sides.

"Wait, wait, wait, sorry? Why are you sorry?" Sasuke blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I didn't expect my rescue was gonna get you insulted and despised by Kakashi and Sakura." He said as Naruto's nodded slowly. "Honestly I thought they'd at least appreciate my choice and understand." Inside Naruto was thinking about their conversation. 'He's apologizing to me? Does he actually think of me as a friend?' Naruto huffed and shrugged.

"Well it's not like anybody can see the future. You don't really have to apologize, dude." Naruto stated as Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted.

With a smug attitude, "I know that, loser." Sasuke insulted Naruto as if he didn't show embarrassment just a minute ago.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance to the jab. 'Or not.' The Uchiha gave a cocky smirk. "Did you think I talked to you out of sympathy?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Don't get angry.' He tried to soothe himself down. 'I'm gonna try and give him another chance.'

The Sharingan user spoke his mind. "I only apologized to get it out of my mind. I don't need distractions in my life." The raven haired boy chuckled while Naruto's face seemed to turn red from anger. 'He's really pushing me right now.' Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I really want to kick your ass." Naruto threatened and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, smirk widening. "Oh really? Like a Dobe can beat me." Sasuke blinked and red eyes with black tomoes stared into Naruto's blue ones. "Sharingan…" Naruto muttered in shock. His shock soon turned back into annoyed anger. "I can still beat you." He growled as Sasuke saw Naruto's left eye twitch in aggravation and chuckled. "Not with my Sharingan, you can't." He walked forward, purposely bumping into his arm.

"We're waiting for you outside. Hurry up Dobe." Sasuke ordered before making it to the house door and walked out. Naruto crossed his arms and gave an angry pout. "Damn Sharingan, giving him such an advantage." He muttered and took a step forward. Freezing in mid-step, Naruto's eyes slowly turned into frustrated slits.

Remembering what Sasuke said, Naruto's hands balled up. "Did he just call me a distraction?" Naruto cracked his knuckles and started walking again. "Freaking emo bastard…plotting to kill your brother… freaking psycho." Naruto grumbled with an annoyed expression before opening the front door. Seeing his team with their packs, he felt the aura of anger coming from a certain female. 'Sakura….' He thought in sadness, still not used to her new traits. He saw Kakashi blink at him and he could swear he saw a scowl through his face mask.

"You're keeping us behind schedule, Naruto. What took you so long?" Kakashi questioned with a stern gaze towards his blonde student. Naruto forced himself to ignore the negative thoughts in his head and pointed to the door with his thumb. "I, uh, I was saying goodbye to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami-chan." Sakura growled at his 'excuse'. "Why would they want to talk to you? What'd you do for them that we didn't?" She accused making Naruto step back at her pointing finger. "Well I was gonna be outside, but Teme wanted to talk-" Naruto found himself on the ground with a steaming red bump on his head. Sakura held a smoking fist with a throbbing vein overhead.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" She screamed angrily and Sasuke laughed quietly to himself. Naruto heard 'Loser' in a small mutter and groaned from pain/anger. Kakashi sighed as Naruto picked himself up from the dirt. "Let's just go Naruto. You're holding us up again." Kakashi stated as he turned around and started walking down the trail. Sakura nodded with a loud huff and followed along with Sasuke. Naruto sighed and continued to rub the bump on his head.

He saw Zabuza step next to him before looking down at him. "Don't let them push you, Naruto. If you want to become stronger, you must retaliate." Naruto nodded and Zabuza walked past him. Naruto jogged up to his team when he realized he was being left behind. Kakashi seeing the group fill in he nodded and jumped into the trees. His team and Zabuza followed in suit and leapt into the trees, going full speed back to the Leaf.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

Tsunami dropped a basket of flowers onto the ground while Inari stood in shock. The woman's hands covered her mouth in disbelief.

They came up the mountain like Naruto asked to lay down some flowers, but they didn't expect anything like this. "Who… who could've done this?" Inari whispered as they both stared at the cross of Haku's grave. It and the mask was still there, but the body of the Ice user was dug up and taken, a large empty hole in the ground. "We have to tell Naruto-kun and Zabuza-san." Tsunami suggested and Inari quickly nodded.

"Naruto-Nii-San won't like this." He muttered as they both ran down the mountain. Both intent on telling Tazuna, Naruto, and Zabuza that Haku's corpse was stolen.

* * *

**Few days later…**

An old man around the age of 70 years old blew out a long breath of smoke from his mouth, his lit pipe in his right hand. His half lidded eyes were tired, but held many years of experience, most of things people wouldn't imagine.

He had on red and white robes and a large hat on his head that said 'Fire'. He sat at his desk looking at the very large amount of… paperwork. His left eye twitched as his hands began to move closer together. He began to breathe in slowly as his hands made a Tiger seal. Just before he blew out, a woman with long purple hair appeared before his desk on her knees, a cat mask adorning her face.

She had a standard ANBU outfit with a tattoo carved onto her arm. A sword was strapped on her back as well. "Hokage-sama," The Kage flinched as his hands separated and he coughed up a little smoke from his throat. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't attempt to burn off documents concerning the village status outlooks." Cat spoke while Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The papers, I blink and they double in size, I swear…" He mumbled until the female coughed again.

Hiruzen sat up and looked at the female ANBU member. "Sorry Cat. Mind explaining why you are here?" He asked politely and Cat nodded. "Yes, as I was told Team 7 of Hatake Kakashi has arrived only a few moments ago." Hiruzen smiled. "Oh, Naruto-kun's back? That's good, what's the problem?"

Cat answered the Kage of the Leaf. "Momochi Zabuza, missing nin of Kirigakure is accompanying them." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay, thank you for telling me, Cat. You're dismissed." Cat nodded and with a blink, she disappeared from her spot as soon as the door opened.

Hiruzen saw Kakashi walk through the door with his team and like Cat addressed, Zabuza as well. Hiruzen nodded as a kind greeting as Kakashi raised his hand. "Hello Hokage-sama, we've returned from our mission." Hiruzen put his hands under his chin as he looked at Zabuza.

"From him being here I believe the mission wasn't as it was told to be?" The old ninja stated as Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but that's not all. It seems that Zabuza wants to join our ranks." He reported as Zabuza nodded and Hiruzen looked back at the swordsman. "Really? What is your reason?" Zabuza bowed slightly.

"As you can tell, Kiri has been in a state of war for years?" Hiruzen nodded slightly. "Well I've came here to seek shelter and maybe allies to assist in the war." Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "C'mon Jiji, can't you let him stay?" Naruto asked earning a tick mark on Sakura's head.

She punched him in the head. "Show the Hokage some respect, Baka!" She threatened as Naruto twitched on the floor. The old Kage chuckled as he opened his eyes to look at the child before him.

"My I ask why you wish for Zabuza to join Konoha Naruto-kun?" Naruto stood back up and grinned. "Well, you see after certain things that happened on our mission, we've somehow grew a small… bond." Zabuza nodded, but sighed under her bandages. 'Why'd you make it sound so gay?' He thought in annoyance as Hiruzen rubbed his chin. "Bond?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we talk after a little and we've come to certain attributes about each other. I remind him of someone he lost and he seems like a nice guy, not the cold hearted murderer you all accused him to be." The Sarutobi hummed lightly as he smiled warmly at the swordsman. "Is this true Zabuza?" The nin nodded.

"I see, well I can't just allow you to join in our ranks without certain precautions. You will be watched 24/7 for a month by my ANBU. You won't be allowed to go on anything above C rank missions as a result also. If you do go on a B rank or higher you will need to be watched by a Jonin of the village. Do you agree to these terms?" The Momochi nodded as Naruto did a silent cheering motion in the corner. "I see, well it's a pleasure to allow you Zabuza to join Konohagakure. I do expect a small report of what is officially happening inside of Kiri for payment."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air in victory. "Yes, you joined!" He exclaimed as Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Of course I did brat, was there any doubts?" He bragged while Naruto held his fingers. "Well you're a murdering missing ninja who tried to assassinate your Kage…"

A small cough from Hiruzen took their attention. "Naruto-kun, while I'm happy you found a new friend, we're still in my office talking over you mission report." Naruto frowned, but stayed quiet.

"Now, Kakashi you can continue." Hiruzen instructed as the Hatake nodded and spoke the details of the C rank turned A.

After explaining from the beginning to the present, Hiruzen took a long breath. "Well, it did seem like a horrible experience to go through. Seeing a teammate in a death like state. Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his grandpa figure with a confident smirk. "I'm okay, Jiji! Zabuza here talked me out of my guilt!" The swordsman sighed, but nodded. "That's good, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you." Naruto nodded as Hiruzen turned back to Zabuza. "I'm sorry to hear about your apprentice. You have my condolences."

Zabuza didn't say anything.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Well the only thing I can do is give you A ranked pay for this mission. Will Tazuna be sending it soon?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay. Now after all of these things, I do believe you all deserve a week off." Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief. Her body ached from all of the traveling and she hadn't had a good bath in days. Sasuke nodded because he was getting some time to work with his Sharingan. Kakashi was gonna read his porn like always.

"Thanks Jiji! Now I can get to training with Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly making Hiruzen slightly confused. "With Zabuza?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we made a deal back at Wave country that he would train me into a stronger Shinobi!"

Hiruzen could appreciate that Zabuza was willing to train his grandson, but, "why not Kakashi? He _is_ your sensei." Naruto cringed slightly, but he covered it up with shrug. "I know, but Zabuza is just as strong. I can learn from both." Naruto said, already feeling Zabuza's gaze on him. He knew he was backing off on asking to leave his team, but he couldn't just leave.

"Uh Naruto, about our deal…" Zabuza hinted making Naruto sweat. The blonde ignored him and smiled at Hiruzen. "That's good Naruto-kun!" The old man smiled, happy the teen was getting help to get stronger.

"Is that all there is to this meeting?" Kakashi nodded as Hiruzen waved his hand. "Then you're all dismissed." Kakashi bowed before walking out with Sasuke and Sakura in tow. Naruto gave a cheeky grin and walked to the door as well. Zabuza was about to walk out, but he stopped in mid-step realizing something was missing.

He turned back around with an annoyed frown. "I got my sword confiscated at the gate. Can I get it back?" Hiruzen chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Another ANBU with a Bear mask appeared, holding his Executioner Blade. Zabuza snatched the sword back and glared at the ANBU. "Mine." He growled and rubbed his face against the blade as he walked out the office, not caring about the sweatdropping Hokage and hidden ANBU.

As he walked outside Zabuza saw Naruto leaning against a wall talking to Kakashi. The Jonin finished his conversation with the blonde just as Zabuza walked up, watching the Hatake walk away. He turned to the blonde.

"What were you talking about?" Naruto sighed.

"He confronted me about training with you. He said he doesn't want me to train with a killer." Zabuza huffed.

"Well that's stupid seeing as he killed Haku." He muttered with slightly angry before talking again.

"Anyway, all ninja are killers. It's part of the job." Naruto nodded as he got off the wall. "I know, but I'm still annoyed that he said not to trust you." Zabuza nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Why didn't you ask to leave Kakashi's team?" Naruto looked to the side. "I… I just couldn't leave so soon." Zabuza crossed his arms. "Why? Don't tell me you still care about them?" Naruto sighed. "Naruto, I've seen every moment with each of your teammates. Kakashi talks down to you, Sakura hates your guts, and I've seen what happened with Sasuke. Just leave or else our deal is forfeit." Zabuza informed as he stared at Naruto.

The blonde stared back at the swordsman and they both had a staring contest of will. After a few seconds of staring, "Go." Zabuza ordered and Naruto ran to the Hokage's office.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked back out with his head down. Zabuza, who was leaning against the wall, looked over. "I asked him and he said yes." Zabuza stood up straight.

"Okay, why do you look so down?" Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Well since I'm now you're apprentice that means we can't go on awesome missions above C rank. And I think I made an enemy out of Kakashi-sensei." Zabuza raised a brow. "How?" Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Well, right before I left, a ninja brought him in and he stared at me with an angry expression. I think the ninja told him what happened." Zabuza sighed and rubbed his face. "Well that's his problem. If he goes after you, I'll kick his ass." Zabuza promised before he pointed at the young blonde in front of him. "And you should not be scared of him. Man up, boy!" Zabuza ordered as Naruto stood up straight like an army soldier. "We're gonna have some changes, and changes are gonna happen now." Naruto nodded, but out of reflex, he yawned. Zabuza sweatdropped and realized it was only 10:30 at night.

They stayed too long in Wave and came in a little late. "Oh alright, go home, but tomorrow meet me here at 10:00 AM. We'll begin you training then." Naruto smiled tiredly.

He wanted to cheer, but another yawn came on. "Oh and before you leave, here." Zabuza handed Naruto a slip of paper. Naruto took it in his hand and looked at it. "What's this?" Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "That is a list of changes you need to do tomorrow morning. The top of the list is your damn wardrobe." Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead. "What's wrong with my clothes!?" Zabuza leaned forward with annoyed eyes. "Your clothes are fucking orange! That is not what a ninja should wear!" Naruto growled.

"I look awesome in these clothes!" Zabuza slammed his forehead against Naruto's, their faces inches apart. "Yeah until you get spotted and killed! What kind of ninja wears orange all the time!?"

Naruto pointed to himself. "Me!"

Zabuza huffed and stood back up, crossing his arms. "That's why you're changing. You won't be the same by tomorrow. Now get your ass home and get a good rest. You'll need it." Zabuza said with an evil chuckle before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto gulped and held up the paper in front of his face. His eyes widened as he ran over each line before he screamed in terror. "NO!"

* * *

**Later…**

"Hello?" Naruto held his hands over his mouth as he stood in front of Kyuubi's cage.

The blonde was asked to come back here once he returned to the village. Kyuubi said it was gonna give him answers, and he damn better get some. Naruto looked deeper into the cage when he heard movement. He swore he heard footsteps, but that wasn't possible. Wasn't he the only person in his mind besides Kyuubi?

Naruto narrowed his eyes and spun around to see if anybody snuck up on him. "Who's there!?" He screamed until he heard a giggling sound.

Turning back around in alert, Naruto threw a fist, but his hand stopped in a few inches from its target.

In front of him was a girl, no, a beautiful lady. She had long red hair cascading down her back. On her neck was a small collar with 'Seal' attached like a name tag. Her attire was a red and white colored kimono fitted for a queen, but the top drifted down slightly passed the top of her bust, showing more skin Naruto was comfortable with. Her chest was D-Cup and her skin was a lightly tanned coloring. Black lipstick glossed across her lips while red nail polish took her fingernails. Because of the kimono, Naruto wasn't sure what color her toenails were. Finally her eyes were deep crimson color that matched her hair.

Naruto took in the small, but very… important details. On top of her head were long, furry reddish-orange fox ears. Her eyes had slits for the pupils and she had fangs poking out from her lips. On her cheeks were thin lines of feral whisker marks, three on each cheek like Naruto's. Her nails were sharp like claws and behind her were 9 long, red… tails. They swished back and forth behind her figure.

Naruto sputtered before taking a step back. "Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously (And dumbly) as he eyed the sexy vixen before him.

The female smiled and giggled again at the child before her. "**Naruto-kun, I'm hurt. You really don't remember me, especially after our first encounter?**" She teased and the blonde stared at her in confusion.

He looked closely at her until his eyes drifted to her collar. Eyes widening, Naruto looked back into the females eyes. "Kyuubi!?" He screamed in terror making the demoness flinch as well. Naruto wanted to run away from the out of the caged Bijuu, but the first question that came out of mind blurted out of his mouth.

"You're a girl!?"

Kyuubi had a tick mark on her forehead. "**Yeah. What'd ya think that everything powerful had to be a man?**" Naruto stopped and thought about it. "Well yeah, I mean the Yondaime was powerful and he was a man." He mumbled, oblivious to a fist flying towards his head. Naruto rolled on the ground as he groaned and Kyuubi cracked her knuckles.

"**Women can be powerful too, ya know!**" She declared as Naruto sat up with tears of pain in his eyes.

"That hurt!" Kyuubi smirked.

"**Well deal with it!**" Naruto glared at the vixen and the vixen glared back. Silence took over the two for a few minutes until Naruto broke it, wanting answers from his Bijuu.

"Why are you out of the cage?" Was his initial question, making the female Bijuu roll her eyes.

"**That's actually simple really**." She stated, Naruto listening closely.

"**The Yondaime Hokage has created this seal to hold me inside you until either A, you die or B, until you learn how power.**" She answered with facts about the seal.

Naruto narrowed an eye at the woman. "But I'm not dying or learning about your power. So what is it?" Naruto question as Kyuubi nodded.

"**Exactly, neither of those options are the result. It's the trauma that caused it**." Naruto's eyes told her to explain. "**The seal was built to hold me, but as the years go on and you get older, the seal gets weaker. But during that time, if a Jinchuriki has a situation of sad or angry trauma, the seal breaks a little. From you little scene on Tazuna's bridge, that gave me just enough to change into my human form and walk through the bars, though this collar,**" She held a finger to the neck bind. "**Its properties still keep me from coming near you with the intent to harm, not that I'd hurt you anyways.**" She stated honestly.

"Why wouldn't you want to hurt me?"

"**Because you're cute and I've grown to like you."** She teased with a wink, making the blonde blush.

"Oh, um, well," He sputtered, Kyuubi giggling again. "Back to the main point," Naruto's eyes hardened. "You told me you wanted me to get stronger in our first encounter. Why?" Kyuubi nodded, expecting this question. "**Well it's like I said before, I want my container to be stronger.**" Naruto crossed his arms. "Care to explain more?" Kyuubi smiled as her mouth opened up. "**At first I only wanted you to get stronger because it's unfitting for the Nine Tails to be in a weak host. I wouldn't stand for a host who starts to cry over something pathetic.**" Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. Kyuubi shrugged and a grin made its way to her face. "**Now after I thought about it, I've grown attached to you.**" Naruto blushed slightly again, but ignored it. "**I still want my host to be stronger, but for only two reasons. I care about you and I made a promise to someone.**" Naruto's eyes gazed at the fox queen before he started to speak.

"You care about me? Promise? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyuubi sighed.

"**Let me start at the beginning. After I was sealed into you I was filled with anger, wanting nothing else, but to escape to destroy everything.**" She said with a scowl and clenched fists.

Naruto started to sweat a bit from the small aura of malicious thoughts.

"**After a while of not being able to vent my anger, I grew bored and the only thing I was able to do was to watch your memories.**" Naruto felt a small feeling of embarrassment from the invasion of his privacy.

Kyuubi's scowl left to be replaced by a simple angry frown. "**I watched everything, from when you were 3 years old to Wave and being the demon I am, I wanted you to die so I could escape.**" Kyuubi admitted, Naruto giving her a small glare.

"**But around the time you became 6, the attacks on you became more…. sadistic**." Naruto's glare disappeared as a sad filled set of eyes took their place. He knew what she was gonna talk about, the first attack of the villager after he had turned 6. Kyuubi looked at the blonde with sympathy. "**Yes, you still remember, the attack of October 13, the day you were kidnapped in your sleep**." Naruto's arms felt like bricks and his knees felt a little numb. Kyuubi's eyes drooped slightly.

"**You were kidnapped and taken to an abandon warehouse. You were beaten, stabbed, burned, poisoned; they wanted to torture you for payback against my crime.**" Naruto's eyes filled with tears again when the memory came back, a screaming 6 year old blonde tied up with cuts around his body, the picture haunting his dreams to this day.

"**I watched from inside your head, rooting for your death at the beginning, already aware when the villagers walked into your room.**" Kyuubi's head went low. "**I felt so dirty, wanting a child to die just for my freedom.**" She mumbled. "**When they were done with the beatings, they brought out the weapons. I continued to watch the situation, but when I heard the first scream… I, my anger left and I,**" Her body was shaking. "**I couldn't let you die, not after remembering my promise.**" She whispered.

Naruto was silent, his hair covering his eyes. "**I began to heal you with my chakra, pushing enough in your system to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. I felt regret for my actions, my faults that led to a child being tormented**." Naruto heard a small hiccup from the demoness. She was crying. "**When your mindscape began to get darker, I knew you were dying. I… I thought you'd be killed even with my efforts, but when your Hokage came to save you, the final blow wasn't delivered**." Naruto nodded slowly. "I was happy, happy you were saved and kept alive." Kyuubi's head came back up to reveal the tear trails cascading down her cheeks. "**Ever since then, I vowed to keep you alive.**" She said, explaining her reasons.

"So you were the reason why I was still alive all this time?" Naruto asked, his eyes still covered.

"**Yes, it was me.**" Kyuubi responded. "**I've kept you alive when you were beaten, starved, and when…**" She stopped in mid-speech.

"When I tried to end it all? The time I tried suicide because the loneliness was too much?" Naruto finished with Kyuubi giving a small nod of her head.

"**As you grew up, I watched you make progress.**" She tried to smile and block the sad feelings of the past. "**You tried to make friends and soon you began to prank people to get attention. When I saw you pull prank after prank, I was impressed by your will to be acknowledged. I began to like you more and wanted nothing more than to help you. You have got my respect and love, something that nobody every accomplished.**" Kyuubi rubbed the tears from her eyes with a small smile. "**That's why I've grown to care about you. You've shown me that you never gave up**."

Kyuubi saw Naruto shake as small droplets of tears hit the water at their feet. The blonde was sobbing from remembering the painful memories of his childhood, the memories only returning because she brought them up. Kyuubi stared at the blonde with slight guilt, thinking of a way to help. Her eyes widened slightly before she started to walk forward.

Naruto's shaking shoulders flinched even more as two arms wrapped around his back and head, bringing him into an embrace. Naruto looked up and saw Kyuubi's caring eyes, his own teary ones wide. "**Shush,**" She soothed as she rubbed his head. Naruto started to sob again as his fact buried into her chest. "**Let it all out.**" She whispered as Naruto's arms wrapped around her back. She put her chin on the boy's head, eyes closed. '**Let it out Naruto-kun. Cry it all out.**'

Naruto's tears soaked her kimono, but she didn't care. The blonde was finally letting his entire supply of negative emotions break out and she wasn't about to interrupt because of her clothes getting dirty. They both stood there in silence, Naruto's sobs muffled in her chest.

After a while of letting out all of his tears, Kyuubi leaned back a little and looked down. The blonde opened his eyes again, his puffy red eyes blinking away the last of the tears. "Thank you." Naruto whispered, Kyuubi's ears twitching. She blinked and Naruto looked up. "Thank you for caring about me." The kitsune's mouth twitched into a smile. "**You're welcome.**" She answered as Naruto rubbed his eyes to get his eyes back to normal.

When Naruto put his hands down, he stepped out of their hug. Kyuubi frowned, disappointed at the loss of his presence. Naruto spoke again, this time in a more calm tone. "Can you tell me about your promise?" Kyuubi hesitate to say yes, the secrets of her promise in her head. "**Um, well I can't tell you everything**," She declared, Naruto giving a slight frown at the loss of honesty. Kyuubi waved her hands quickly, sensing his disappointment. "**All I can tell you is that my last container asked me to protect you**." Naruto's eyes widened. "The container before me?" Kyuubi nodded. "**Yes, in a way she knew you and she made me promise that I was to keep you alive.**"

"She knew me in a way? Can you tell me who she was?" Kyuubi bit her lip and shook her head.

"**I'm sorry, but she doesn't want me to tell you everything until you're ready to know. She wants you to get strong enough to protect your secrets.**" Naruto gave a dejected sigh, but nodded for understanding. "I guess it's natural for a container to care for another." He joked and Kyuubi chuckled. "**I think so, too.**" She spoke and Naruto took in a small breath.

"So I guess this changes things, huh?" Kyuubi raised a brow.

"**How?**" Naruto smiled.

"Well, I learned things that answered some questions." Kyuubi could see the hint of confidence on his eyes. She smiled, knowing she helped him through his confusion and most likely memories. Naruto rubbed his head with his hand.

"And I made another friend."

Kyuubi's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "**W-what?**" She squeaked and Naruto chuckled.

"You've been with me since birth and helped me through all my torment. You even said you loved me. Doesn't that make us friends?" Kyuubi's lip quivered as she tried to choke back a few tears. Naruto's arm went back to his side and his gaze softened. "Plus, you let me cry into your chest. I never cry unless I am happy." Kyuubi pulled him into another hug, smothering him in her melons. She did it out of love, but mostly did it to hide the tears on her face. "**Thank you.**" She whispered, but she held him so tight she didn't see what he was doing.

Naruto's arm flailed around at their sides in a panicked gesture, trying to give Kyuubi as a certain signal. When said Bijuu saw, the sexy vixen pulled away and Naruto fell back on his butt, gasping for air. The fox queen blushed lightly in embarrassment. "**Oops, sorry.**" Naruto waved at her, still panting. "No, it's alright. Just tell me next time, alright?" He joked and Kyuubi nodded.

As Kyuubi saw Naruto get back up, she spoke. "**I guess you have to leave?**" She asked as her ears drooped and Naruto nodded. "You're making it seem like I'm never coming back." Naruto teased, Kyuubi getting another blush. "Yeah, I'm going, but I'll sure be back soon. Plus, you're in my head." Naruto inquired and Kyuubi chuckled sheepishly. She began to tap her fingers together in a shy manner, known well by somebody else in the Leaf. (Achoo!) "**I know that, but it's not the same as talking to someone in front of you**." Naruto laughed at her sudden 'shyness'.

"**Stop laughing, it's not funny!**" Kyuubi exclaimed pushing out her lips in a pouting manner. Naruto laughed harder at her expression. It wasn't every day you meet the strongest Bijuu in the world, it happens to be a grown looking female, and it can make such a cute face. It doesn't really show the 'I'm the great and powerful Kyuubi No Yoko!'

"It is pretty funny. I mean we only met each other, talked for about 30 minutes, and you're already becoming possessive of my presence." Naruto teased again and Kyuubi crossed her arms, pushing up her bust. "**I know, but it's kind of hard not to.**" She said, getting quieter with each word.

"**I never had friends before.**"

Naruto heard the last statement and stopped laughing. He felt a little guilty at her fault and teasing her about it. He took a step forward to apologize until he realized he was still standing in 'Water? Why am I-' He remember he was in a sewer like area, his mindscape. 'Oh yeah, I'm in a sewer.' He looked back Kyuubi who was still pouting and muttering things under her breath. Naruto tapped his chin before a thought came to mind. He held out his fingers in a snapping position. "Hey, Kyu-chan?"

The woman looked confused at the sudden nickname and looked over. "Let me give you something in return." And with a snap of his fingers, the sewer went into a blank white space. Kyuubi looked around in shock, but before she could voice her confusion, Naruto snapped his fingers once again, this time taking away the white.

In a bright flash of light, the area changed greatly into another environment.

Instead of water at their feet, there was grass, green grass that grew up to their ankles. Instead of the dark gloomy walls and ceiling, the sky turned into a baby blue color. White fluffy clouds littered above, floating along without a worry and a bright sun beamed across the area.

Kyuubi continued to look around and noticed her cage was gone. There was miles of grass and flowers, flowers of different colors. The wind that blew across the land felt real as her hair ruffled along with it. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the air, taking in the scent of flowers, fresh grass, and… trees?

She opened her eyes again and this time saw large trees, very large trees that towered over her in her Bijuu form. She saw apples and other types of exotic fruits in trees and small bushes while vines attached themselves to one another, making it look like a giant version of a jungle. She even spotted a few birds flying out of the tree bushes, leaving a nest of some sort behind. Naruto smiled in pride while Kyuubi spun around slowly.

"**Naru-kun…**" He blushed at the nickname. "**This… this is all… amazing.**" She breathed in exasperation, Naruto nodding and walking next to her. "I know so I thought, wouldn't it be rude if I didn't do something for you? After you got me to cry and when I'm your first friend? Being in a stinky, damp sewer doesn't really say 'thank you' now does it?" Kyuubi shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. "**All of this feels so real**." Naruto huffed. "Of course it does. I created it, just for you." Kyuubi turned back to the blonde with a grand smile as she bounced a little.

Naruto could see her anticipation. "It's your world, go ahead." Kyuubi squealed in happiness before her tails got longer. In a large puff of smoke, the Nine Tailed Fox stood before him, a happy grin on her face. The trees were still taller, making her seem like a regular sized animal. "Remember, if you want anything, just think of it. But don't go overboard." Kyuubi nodded at a quick pace before closing her eyes. Naruto saw a few plumes of smoke and blinked when rabbits came hopping out in a hurry. Kyuubi reeled her figure back in a pouncing position and when the rabbits hopped away, she followed after. "**Thank you, Naru-kun!**" She said as she chased after her prey. Naruto watched the collared fox as she followed the furry victims around the forest. "Heh, you're welcome, Kyu-chan." Before he slowly faded away from his mindscape.

* * *

**And there we go with that Chapter 3! It's like everyone's getting emotional now. Naruto, Zabuza, Inari, Kyuubi, Sasuke... he's always emotional. Did ya see the cuts on his arms? Nah, you guys didn't. **

**Stay alert for updates on this story, and other stories I'm doing on my profile. **

**Peace and Review!**


	4. Rise of A Master

**Chapter 4 is the new shit right now! Hope I'm not making the story awkward or depressing or stupid as I go. Like I said, if anybody has problems or ideas, send to me via reviewing! What happened in last chapter, basically Zabuza and Team 7 got to Konoha and got put on probation, gave Naruto small list of unknown rules, and Naruto meet Kyuubi in her female human form. Now onto the next chap! By the way, Moegi-chan is heeeeere!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rise of a Master**

"Nii-san, wake up!"

Naruto grumbled in his slumber and turned over. "Five more minutes." He yawned. He smacked his lips and clutched his pillow to his face. A female standing next to his bed, twitched her eye in frustration. She had orange hair tied into two pigtails standing up. Covering her forehead were a pair of green goggles. Her face was slightly chubby with the baby fat, but her large black eyes and blush marks on her cheeks can take that detail away. She had on a red tank top covering her pink T-shirt, a pair of grey pants, and had traditional ninja sandals.

Her lips turned into a frown as her brother figure continued to snore in bed. She raised her hand to move him, but she stopped when a better idea came to mind. She grinned mischievously before running out the bedroom. If the blonde was awake he would've heard the clattering of objects in the kitchen before they stopped a few seconds later. With an innocent smile, the female skipped back into Naruto's room, hands behind her back and humming lightly. She stopped in front of his bed and her smile left to be replaced by a devious smirk. She put out her arms to reveal two objects. A large metal pot and a wooden spoon was revealed. She hovered the two objects over Naruto's head and with a silent count to 3, she started banging the pot with the spoon.

"WAKE UP!"

Her scream and the sound of a banging pot in his ears clearly did the trick. Naruto's eyes snapped open with a frightened scream from his mouth. He scrambled in his bed, his sheets and blankets flying everywhere, before managing to fall out of the bed and onto the wooden floor, flat on his face. He twitched a little before a sleepy and painful groan flowed out of Naruto's smashed face.

His right eye opened up again and saw a laughing female child, clutching her sides with tears in her eyes. Naruto pushed himself up with a grunt, an annoyed from on his face. He held out a finger towards the sound of laughter.

"Moegi-chan, I told you to stop doing that!" He shouted and he heard a small innocent tone.

"Doing what, Nii-san?" Moegi said as she held an arm behind her back again, her legs crossed, and a finger to her bottom lips with her blush marks glowing, taking on the cute innocent act.

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked around the room. His bed sheets were perfectly organized and the noise making kitchen objects were gone. Face-palming, the blonde gave a long, tired sigh as his hand slowly went down his face. "I really don't know how you do that." He mumbled as Moegi giggled again.

The blonde let out an overdue yawn and stretched his arms over his head. "So, Moegi-chan, what're you doing here when it's," Naruto's eyes flashed to the alarm clock and back to the girl. "8:37? Shouldn't you be in the academy right now?" Moegi rolled her eyes and grinned.

"No, because it's Saturday." She answered truthfully. Naruto felt a little embarrassed since he didn't realize it was even Friday yesterday. "Oh, well why are you here so early? You usually visit around 11." Moegi had a large smile on her face. "What, I need a schedule to visit now? I was bored at home, nothing to do, and my folks are at work right now." She said quickly, making Naruto raise a brow.

"Ok, well I won't have much time to hang out right now. I have-" Moegi cut him off. "Training with a guy named Zabuza." Naruto stared at her with confusion. "How did you know?" Moegi held up a finger pointing pass Naruto. Turning, the blonde saw a piece of paper taped on the wall with arrows made of black tape pointing to it.

Naruto sweatdropped. 'How did I miss that so easily?'

Moegi smirked as the blonde turned towards her again. "I know I don't have much time to play with you, but I do have enough time to get you ready." Naruto looked at the small girl with a gaze. "What do you mean 'get you ready'? I can take good care of myself, thank you." Naruto huffed and Moegi crossed her arms. "What were you gonna do from now to training?" Naruto answered with his fingers held up in the air. "Well I was gonna go to the bathroom, get some ramen to eat, and wait a little before leaving for training." Moegi tilted her head forward, her eyes looking up. "That's what you were gonna do?" She questioned and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Moegi snorted and held up her fingers, as if inspecting her nails. "Look at the paper, Nii-san." She ordered and the teenager did just that. His eyes narrowed as his eyes trailed over the words.

**Rule 1: Wake up at 7: 00 each day**

**Rule 2: Do warm up exercises**

**Rule 3: Eat healthy meals (NO RAMEN)**

**Rule 4: Change wardrobe**

**Rule 5: Buy training swords**

**Rule 6: ****NO COMPLAINING!**

Naruto's face blanched at rule 3. "N-no ramen?" He whispered, Moegi nodding behind him.

"Yep, this Zabuza guy must be strict. Especially if he wants you to change your clothes and eating habits." Naruto shook his head slowly. "But no ramen? How does he even know-" He remembered a moment when the two were talking during a break in their way back home. They both conversed and revealed their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. Naruto groaned in defeat when he realized why Zabuza had a devious glint in his eye that day.

He slumped against the wall as a cloud hung over his head. "Changing clothes is one thing, but ramen…?" Naruto continued to brood against the wall while Moegi patted his back with an entertained smirk. "Ah, cheer up, Nii-san. Maybe if you work hard enough, you'll be able to eat ramen again soon?" She suggested and Naruto nodded. "I think so." Naruto muttered. "Alright then! Let's get you ready for training!" Naruto tilted his head to look at her.

"I can do sleeping arrangements, warm ups, and he-healthy meals, but what about clothes and swords? I don't exactly have money for both, ya know." Naruto stated as Moegi snickered. "Leave the clothes and swords to me! I know the perfect person." Naruto raised a brow.

'Yeah, to you maybe. I just hope they aren't _those_ villagers.' Naruto thought in doubt as Moegi held her finger to the door. "Now you go and shower. I'll have breakfast for you when you get out." She said before walking out the room and to the kitchen once again.

Naruto picked himself up from the wall and went to his closet to get a towel. "Today's gonna suck. I just know it." He mumbled before walking to the bathroom in the hallway. He hung a right and closed the bathroom door behind him after flicking the lights on. Naruto threw his towel over the shower curtain pole and looked at the mirror. He saw his reflection with frown and shook his head.

His eyes had a few bags under them from staying too long and waking up from the sudden explosion in his ears. He rubbed his face again before sighing. "Why can't I just have an easy day?" He asked himself before grabbing his toothbrush. Turning on the bathroom sink, Naruto grabbed the toothpaste and began to spread it across the brush. After putting it under the water, he put the toothbrush in his mouth and started cleaning his teeth.

"**Good morning, Naru-kun.**"

Naruto jumped in surprise from the sudden noise and looked around in defense. "**Naru-kun**?" Naruto yelped and turned back around. The voice soon realized what was happening and started laughing. Naruto heard the laughter and was about to call himself crazy until he recognized the voice. "Kyu-chan?" The laughing stopped with an entertained sigh. "**Yes, it's me, Naru-kun. Did you forget me already?**" She asked in a coy tone, making Naruto blush lightly.

"No, of course I didn't!" He exclaimed until he heard knocking on the door.

"Naruto-nii-san, who're you talking to?" Moegi's voice questioned from the other side. Naruto's stomach dropped. "Oh, um, I'm talking to… myself! Yeah, myself." He lied and silence was the only response. Naruto believed Moegi left until he heard a cheery voice again. "Okay, just hurry up. You won't have much time to eat and get supplies." She advised before her footsteps were heard going down the hallway. Naruto let out a relieved breath as he held his pounding chest. 'If she found out I was talking to Kyu-chan…' He gulped.

"**Naru-kun, aren't you gonna get cleaned up?**" Kyuubi asked from inside his head.

"Kyu-chan, how-" Kyuubi interrupted his spoken out loud speech.

"**Talk in your head, Naru-kun. It'll be easier and not make you look crazy.**" She joked.

'How's this?' Naruto thought.

"**Perfect.**"

'Okay, now can you tell me how I can hear you out of the mindscape?' He asked the demoness while he resumed brushing his teeth.

"**Well, the seal is weakening like I said before. I'm able to speak to you in or out of reality through your head. I could've spoken to you earlier around the time you faced that Mizuki guy, but you probably would've freaked out and got the seal tightened.**" She deadpanned as Naruto spat out in the sink.

'Anything else I should be told about?' Kyuubi tapped her chin, even if Naruto couldn't see.

"**Well I can look through your eyes and hear through your ears. Everything you experience, I experience as well.**" Naruto nodded before he came to realization and blushed madly. 'W-wait, everything?' Kyuubi nodded with a humming yes. 'That means you'll watch when I…' He trailed off, not wanting to finish his statement.

Kyuubi seemed a little confused until she realized what he was talking about and blushed as well. "**OH! No, no, no, don't worry! I won't watch **_**that!**_" She reassured as Naruto breathed in relief. "Oh good. I think my intimate moments should be mine and mine alone." He muttered out his mouth while Kyuubi had a thinking face. Soon a grin appeared on her face.

"**Oh, you were talking about mating? I thought you were talking about taking a shit.**"

She lied and Naruto blushed again. "**I'm definitely gonna watch you pound a vixen!**" Naruto's blush multiplied by 2 as he felt a little lightheaded. He had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose as well. Kyuubi laughed in his mind as Naruto held onto the sink edge to keep balance. 'That's it, I'm cutting you off.' He said with a smirk and with a thought of silence, Kyuubi's laughing was blocked out. Naruto rubbed his nose as he walked over to the tub and turned on the shower. He saw the blood on his thumb and sighed.

"Perverted female Bijuus…" He muttered before he began taking off his clothes.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and walking into his room to get clothes, Naruto walked into the kitchen for his breakfast. He had on a black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and a pair of orange shorts. He scratched his slightly moist blonde hair before sitting down at the table.

He looked at Moegi, who was wearing a mini blue apron from who-knows-where and holding a large pot over a bowl. He saw steam rising to the ceiling as a hot liquid was being poured in. Naruto took a long sniff and licked his lips. "Hm, whaddya make Moegi-chan? It's smells amazing." He drooled slightly at the corners of his mouth while the young girl turned her head and smiled.

"Just a simple bowl of," She put the pot back on the stove and picked up the bowl. She walked over to Naruto and placed the bowl in front of him. His hungry smiled left as he realized what the dish was. "Miso Soup?" He asked and Moegi nodded. "Yup! This is perfect for you. It has tofu, negi, wakame seaweed, potatoes, green onion, shrimp and fish!" Naruto looked at the bowl of soup before him. Sure it was healthy, but it also had… tofu.

Naruto shuddered as he saw the substance inside the broth. "Moegi-chan, you know I don't like tofu." He whined, earning a small slap on the shoulder. "Oh stop being a baby! Just eat the food." The small orange haired female ordered with a sweet tone that dared him to say no. Naruto saw the girl walk the microwave and mimicked her words under his mouth with his hand acting like a mouth.

"Eat the food, Nii-san." She said with a hard, demanding voice. Naruto flinched and started eating the soup. 'She didn't even turn around!' He thought in fear as he gulped the food down.

"Oh Kami, Nii-san hurry up and eat, we have to go!" Moegi exclaimed as she looked at the time on the machine.

"What? What time is it?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of soup.

"It's 9:20! We only have 30 minutes!" Naruto cursed in his mind before chugging down the rest of the broth. He put the bowl down with a burp and stood up, ready to go. "Wait, Moegi-chan, did you eat?" He asked as the girl nodded, still facing the microwave. She turned around with an innocent face while Naruto's jaw dropped.

Hanging from her mouth was ramen noodles and in her hand was an empty cup with Beef Ramen on the label.

"Why…?" Naruto's voice cracked in a dramatic fashion. Moegi slurped up the hanging noodles and threw the cup in the trash. "_I_ can still have ramen. You can't." She teased before running towards him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the door and outside. The second Naruto left the kitchen, he glared at the little girl's head. 'How dare she eat ramen in front of me and feed me tofu!?' He thought with vengeance in mind as the girl pulled him through the busy crowds of Konoha. Naruto was too much into thinking about revenge pranks to even indulge the glares he got from villagers. If he did, he would've noticed a higher amount of hate in their eyes.

* * *

When they had reached their destination, Naruto had fallen to the ground after _accidently_ tripping on a person's foot. Moegi was huffing in front of him, hands on her knees. "Here… we made it." She puffed in exhaustion and Naruto looked up.

"The Silver Kunai?" He said, reading the shop name aloud.

Naruto saw Moegi nod at the corner of his eyesight. "Yeah, I know someone who works here. She owes me a favor." Moegi panted a little as Naruto stood up. He snickered and patted her head. "You do know I could've jumped across the roofs right?" He questioned as the female gave him a glare. "Let's hurry up; we barely have enough time anyway." She said before grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him towards the shop.

As the bell rang with the door pushing open, Moegi walked in with Naruto walking behind her. He looked around the inside of the weapon shop in awe, seeing different items on the walls.

As he walked, he passed a set of bows and arrows. He saw a large bow hung on the wall, carvings trailing down the freshly made wood. The carvings were blue and kanji for 'Bravery'. He took notice of the arrows and saw the long body of wood of one, lengthening from around the size of his arm. The arrow head had a sleek surface with the point shining in the light. There were red carvings into the metal that had kanji for 'Courage'. The end of the arrow had perfectly angled feathers for better accuracy. The feathers had red coloring for the larger feathers while the smaller ones were blue.

Naruto whistled at the weapons before he and Moegi stopped in front of the counter.

Naruto was about to speak up, but when he turned his head from the bows and arrows, he sweatdropped when he noticed the picture in front of him. On the front counter drooling over papers, was a teenage female with brown hair tied in two buns. She snored lightly as her body rose slightly with each breath.

Moegi grinned evilly and Naruto saw her intentions. He quickly shook his head no and put his arms into an X shape, doing it quietly so the female won't wake up, but Moegi, being the deviant young girl, acted as though she couldn't see him. She put her arms behind her back and brought them out in the open with the same pot and spoon she used on Naruto earlier. The blonde stared in amazement and great confusion.

'When and where the hell did she-'

He didn't get to finish his thought when he heard a loud banging noise mixed in with sudden high pitched screaming. He screamed as well when a kunai flew past his face and the brown haired girl's head shot up with another kunai in her right hand. She panted from the sudden wakeup call as she scanned her surroundings. Her eyes locked onto a giggling Moegi and pale Naruto with a small cut on his cheek. Her eyes narrowed as the adrenaline left her vein.

"Moegi…" She growled angrily. "Yes, Tenten?" The girl responded with an innocent tone. The employee's eye twitched, but she didn't lash out. The claw marks on the desk gave Naruto in the impression that this Tenten girl has dealt with her before. "Um, I'm deeply sorry for Moegi-chan's actions." He bowed politely earning Tenten's attention towards him. She looked at the blonde until she noticed a small detail. 'Hey, where'd that cut go?' She wondered, knowing she saw a small cut on the boy's cheek.

She stared at Naruto for a while until she saw a pair of fingers snapping in her face. "Hello, Earth to Tenten!" The employee turned to the girl once more with a scowl. "What do you want, Moegi." She said in annoyance. Moegi's grin appeared. "If you'd stop fantasizing about Nii-san, you'd know I'm cashing in a favor." Tenten's cheeks flushed while Naruto's did as well. Tenten realized what Moegi meant when she said favor and sighed.

Tenten had been caught sleeping on the job again and luckily Moegi had stopped by to wake her up. The little girl thought it was the perfect chance to deem it as a favor since Tenten's father would've punished her once more. Especially when a person managed to steal a few things while the girl was sleeping.

"Oh, alright. Plus, who's the blonde?" She asked, pointing her thumb to Naruto. Moegi patted Naruto's shoulder with a smirk. "This is Nii-san! Nii-san, Panda-chan." She introduced without giving each other actual names. Tenten gave the girl a hard gaze at being called a panda before holding out her hand to Naruto.

"Hi, my name's Higurashi Tenten. I work here when my dad isn't around." She correctly introduced as Naruto shook her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." He declared as Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wait, Naruto? My father told me about you." Naruto's stomach dropped. "He said you were… special or something." She said with an inspecting stare. "You don't look like much. I heard about you from Moegi at the academy, how you were the Dead Last of your generation." Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead, worries about gaining another enemy already forgotten.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I was before!" Moegi shook her head, butting into their conversation. "No, you aren't. That's why we're here." She turned to Tenten with a smirk. "We need a set of ninja clothes, pronto." Naruto looked confused at the two girls. "I thought this was a weapons shop." Tenten pointed to a door behind her. "The other half of the store is ninja gear. We don't just sell weapons." She answered as Moegi turned to the blonde. "Yeah, we need to get you some real clothes. Not anything orange." She said with a tint of disgust. Naruto was about to defend his favorite color, but Moegi grabbed his shirt. "No more wasting time, Nii-san. We barely have enough time for clothes, so we need to rush." Naruto saw the girl point to a clock on the wall and saw 9:45.

His eyes widened before Tenten stepped out from behind the desk. "I see, you're turning him into a real ninja?" She asked Moegi with a grin. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, from the descriptions of him you told me." Naruto turned to give the girl a piece of his mind until he noticed what she was wearing. As Naruto took in her full appearance, other than the Chinese-style buns on her head she had short fringe-bangs on the side of her face. She had tanned skin, steel grey eyes and her lips were a light brown color. She had on a sleeveless pink qipao style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons. She had on a pair of dark green pants with open toed blue sandals that went up past her ankles. He had to admit, ignoring how their first meeting played out, he might've met her with a better attitude fitting for a pretty figure.

"Yeah, and that time would be now." Moegi said continuing their conversation. She noticed Naruto staring at Tenten's body and already had plans forming in her head. She had another devious smirk, but it went unnoticed by the two others.

"Alright, I'll help. I know the perfect set of clothes for him." Said the older girl and surprisingly she didn't notice Naruto's small blush on his face. "Follow me." She ordered, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Huh, oh right." Naruto followed the female to the door, Moegi following after them. Naruto stepped through the doorway and looked at the second half of the shop. Different articles of ninja gear and clothing hung on the walls, going from small to big, light to heavy, men to women.

Naruto was still in awe at the amount of products inside the store that looked small from the outside. He was taken out of his amazement when he felt himself get shoved into a closet sized space. "Here, you can change in here." Tenten said closing the door to the changing room. Naruto got up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "No need for pushing." He muttered in annoyance until a bundle of clothes fell on top of his head. "Put on those clothes and come out." Tenten said, being the one who threw the clothes over the door.

"Ugh, this doesn't say 'me' at all." Naruto's voice complained on the other side while Moegi rolled her eyes. "Stop whining, Nii-san." They both heard grumbling from inside the changing room.

After a few moments of waiting around, "I'm coming out." Naruto suddenly spoke, making the two bored girls get up. The door opened up. "Took you long eno-" Moegi stopped when she saw her brother figure step out into their view. Tenten nodded with a proud smirk and a hand cupping her chin. "Once again, my intuition is correct. He does look better than before." She praised while Naruto frowned. "I looked stupid." Tenten shook her head. "No, you look better. More into a man than an obnoxious weirdo." Naruto glared while Moegi took in his wardrobe. Tenten had thrown over the clothes too fast for her to see, but now she could look clearly.

Naruto stood in front of her with a major change. He had on a tight sleeveless fishnet shirt with black sleeve trimmings. The fishnet's collar went up around his neck in a turtle neck fashion. His pants were black cargos, with red lines going down the front with pockets over the legs and buttocks. He had wrappings on his right leg with the kunai pouch attached to it. His footwear was a pair of steel toed black combat boots. On his hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, made to make punches damaging. The gloves had diamond shaped holes exposing the full palm as well.

Tenten had a feeling something was missing. "Hold on." She said before walking into the section of men's jackets. After a while the female returned with a jacket in her clutches. Before he could reply, the jacket was thrown in his face. "Put that on as well." Tenten ordered with a confident smirk. Naruto sighed under the clothes and put it on like she asked. Moegi's eyes sparkled as she looked at the fully transformed Naruto. The clothing was a black zip-up leather jacket with a hoodie part for the head. The jacket had red linings going from the shoulders to the elbows then to the wrists while another line went up the back like a spinal cord to the forehead section of the hoodie. Naruto pulled up the hood and stood in front of the females, the cloth hanging over his eyes, but still gave him sight.

"So?" He asked, not liking the forceful females and new clothes. His blonde hair was mostly covered by the hoodie, but some strands fell over his headband to remind people he was a blonde. Tenten and Moegi gave him a thumbs up with a large grin on both faces. Naruto crossed his arms, covering some of his fishnet covered chest. "Can I go now?" Tenten held up her hands. "Not yet. You still to pay for the clothes." Naruto nodded and went back to his old shorts for his wallet. Moegi grabbed his wrist and pointed to the ticking clock. "No time, it's already 10:05!" Naruto's eyes widened before he took off to the front of the store and zooming outside without warning.

Coughing from the smoke the blonde's tracks created, Tenten held out her hand. "Hey wait, what about my money!?" She screamed and Moegi tugged at her shirt. "Don't worry, I'll pay for him." Tenten saw the girl get Naruto's wallet from the orange shorts and pulled out some money. "How much?" The small female asked and Tenten held up her fingers, recounting all of the things Naruto has on. "That'll be 24,033 Ryo." Moegi whistled and handed her the correct amount. "Good thing this isn't my money." Moegi chuckled as Tenten took and started to count the money.

* * *

"Dammit, I forgot my wallet with Moegi-chan!" Naruto cursed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "She better not use all of it or else I'm gonna-" Naruto stopped when he saw the Hokage tower a few blocks away. The blonde smirked and picked up his speed. As the blonde continued to jump across the rooftops, he didn't notice a hidden silhouette jumping on a few houses behind him. Naruto panted from the strain on his legs as he stopped on a building and looked to the ground.

"I'm… here…Zabuza-sensei… wait… wha-" He panted as he looked at the ground in confusion. He scanned the area and saw no sign of Momochi Zabuza amongst the crowds of people. Naruto stood back up and scratched his head. He turned up to look at the sun. "The sun say's its only 10:17. Where's Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto mumbled in confusion.

While remembering if the location Zabuza told him was true or not, a large black form appeared above him with a weapon in hand. The blonde wouldn't have noticed the figure if it wasn't for the shadow of it looming in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped to the side to avoid getting hit, but when he turned to look at his attacker, the only thing he got was a fist to the face. Naruto sputtered and stepped back in dazed manner. As soon as he felt no surface under his left foot, he lost his balance as he fell from the roof. Naruto started to scream in fear of falling to his death, but his screams died down when he opened his eyes. His feet dangled above the ground and confused villagers at least 10 feet in the air. His head whipped up and he saw an arm holding his hoodie. Trailing up the arm, he saw his attacker's face.

"Z-Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asked in surprised as the swordsman narrowed his eyes. "Why're you late, Gaki?" Naruto gulped when he saw the stern look in his eyes. "W-well, I, um, I overslept a little and I had to, uh, get clothes-" He rambled and he felt a quick and powerful jerk of his body when Zabuza shook his arm. "Where're your swords?" Naruto sweated even more when Zabuza's tone got harder. "I didn't have enough time to get them, sensei." He croaked as Zabuza sighed in frustration. "Of course you didn't."

Naruto heard his sensei mumble before he was dropped to the ground. He smashed through a fruit stand and immediately he shot up with rage on his face. "What the hell was that for!?" He shouted, ignoring the angry screams from the fruit stand owner. Zabuza stood up with his large sword over his shoulder. "Meet me at Training Ground 4. We'll start training over there. Oh and like the clothes." Zabuza said before disappearing in a puff of mist. Naruto growling through gritted teeth.

Naruto was about to go and chase after his sensei, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn around. He gulped when he saw the furious expression on the fruit owners face. "Aren't you gonna stay here and help me with my destroyed stand?" His brow twitched as Naruto chuckled nervously. "Uh, sure old man… NOT!" Naruto laughed as he got out of his grip and jumped to the rooftops. The owner raised his fist and punched at the air. "Get back here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while Naruto laughed his butt off as he run away.

A few minutes later, Naruto jumped down from a tree and saw Zabuza leaning against a tree. He looked down at the blonde as Naruto pulled his hood down. "Hello, sensei." Naruto said, trying to get a pleasant intro into their training. Zabuza stood back and walked over to the blonde. "Ah, so you made it. And in 13 minutes too." Naruto chuckled and grinned.

"We'll have to work on your speed and get here faster." Naruto's ego deflated.

"Anyway, ignoring the loss of swords did you manage to get some tools?"

Naruto didn't get a chance to answer before another him landed on the grass next to him. The revealed clone held a bundle in his arms before it gave it to its original. Naruto nodded with a smirk. "Now I have my tools. I sent a clone to my apartment to get my equipment before I got here." Naruto said as he opened the bundle to see kunai and shuriken. Naruto nodded and put them in the kunai pouch on his leg.

He made the motion to dispel the clone, but Zabuza held up his hand. "Don't dispel your clone just yet, Naruto." The blonde rose a brow in confusion. "Why?" Zabuza stared at the boy with narrowed eyes. "Wait, you don't know the true meaning of Shadow Clones?" Naruto and the clone shook their head simultaneously. "Damn Hatake." Zabuza growled in anger before breathing out slowly to calm himself down.

"The Shadow Clone technique was a Kinjutsu because it's ability to gain info from the clone once they pop." Both Narutos had a question mark above their heads. Zabuza face palmed and sighed in annoyance. "That means whatever your clone learns, when it pops you'll get their memories." Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. "What!? Really!?" Zabuza nodded and created a water clone. The clone motioned Naruto's clone to follow after him into forest.

After waiting in silence for a few moments, Naruto's head perked up and looked at Zabuza. "Your clone punched me in the face!" Zabuza huffed and chuckled. "See? Now, I want you to make two clones." Naruto made two clones like he was told. As the two Narutos formed into existence, the original looked at Zabuza again. "Okay, now what?" Zabuza grabbed the clone from Naruto's right and pulled it towards him. "This clone will stay right here while you and I spar with each other. He's gonna watch you from the sidelines and you'll understand how you fight from another's point of view and find your faults."

Naruto nodded slowly and gave his last clone a glance. "What about him?" Zabuza tapped his chin and thought for a minute. Naruto sweatdropped as did his clones. "You didn't even think of something else?" Zabuza held a finger in the air when he got an idea. "Go to the library." Naruto's sweatdropped dropped more. "The… library?" He deadpanned and Zabuza nodded. "Yes, the library. I'm not gonna have my student be a retard in smarts. You already suck at fighting anyway." Naruto and his clones glared. "Hey! I can fight as well as you!" Zabuza gave the blondes a raised brow.

Naruto flinched and frowned. "Fine, maybe not like you, but I can still fight." Zabuza huffed. "I spoke with Hiruzen about you. I know all of your abilities Naruto. Shadow Clones and Henge. You barely even know the Substitution technique." Naruto sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Don't give me attitude boy. I'm only naming your faults." Zabuza said with a smirk under his bandages. "Naruto, know this."

Zabuza's smirk grew into a demented grin as his pupils shrank and his looks became demonic. "I'm gonna train your ass so far into the ground, you might be a cripple by the end of the week." Zabuza stated as all three Naruto's blanched. The original backed up a little while Zabuza turned to Naruto's second clone. "You better get your ass to the library." He threatened as he clutched the handle to his sword. Naruto's clone nodded and jumping into the trees in a scurry while the original thought in jealousy.

'Luck ass clones, only leaving when hit once.' Naruto thought in plain jealousy. 'I have to endure his training alone!' Zabuza turned to the first one. "You go hide in the tree and watch." The clone nodded and jumped into a tree as well. Zabuza looked at the Original and smirked as his sword unlatched from his back.

Swinging the sword in his hand before slamming it into the ground, Zabuza saw the blonde yelp in fear. "Come at me, Gaki. I want to test your skills." Naruto blinked as Zabuza lifted the sword again, this time bringing down on him. Naruto jumped back from the sudden attack and glared at a tree, a tree where his clone was smirking in safety. 'Lucky as clones.'

* * *

**With Naruto Clone 2…**

"Ugh, Zabuza-sensei is scare when he wants to be." Naruto muttered under his breath as he stopped for a breather on a rooftop. He wiped his forehead and looked down in disgust.

Below his feet was the entrance to his least favorite building. "Damn, I hate the library so much it's not even funny." Naruto declared by himself as he saw people walk in and out of the blasted building. "Why do boring reading when I can easily learn with my fists?" He said holding his hands as proof. He did a small demonstration of punching at air as if he was fighting an enemy. "Huh, I don't need to go to the library at all."

Naruto mumbled before a picture of Zabuza's demon appearance flashed in his eyes. Naruto flinched in shock. "Uh, maybe I should listen to him, heh." He chuckled nervously as he stood up. Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "What should I even read about anyway? He just told me to come here." Naruto hummed to himself a little before a memory came back to mind.

**Flashback…**

"_Hey Nii-san?" Moegi asked as she and Naruto sat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. They both had steaming bowls of freshly made ramen in front of them while the creators were working in the kitchen, making more dishes for customers. The blonde gave her a side glance, not stopping his mouth from sucking up noodles. Moegi continued to speak. _

"_You're gonna become a ninja in a few days right?" Naruto nodded as he swallowed the last bit of noodles. _

"_Yep, I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever! Just you wait!" Moegi smiled. _

"_Then that means you'll learn lots of techniques right?" Naruto nodded. "Yep, I'm gonna learn as much Ninjutsu as I can to become Hokage!" Moegi nodded slowly before confusion took her features. _

"_But what about everything else?" _

_Naruto looked at the girl with a frown. "What do you mean, Moegi-chan? What else do I need?" _

_He heard an old voice and turned to see Teuchi. The man held up a finger in a lecturing fashion. "I think she means the other aspects of becoming a strong ninja. Like Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu; I've heard those from most people who eat here." _

_Moegi nodded at the ramen chef. "Yeah, but I think there was one thing I heard about from my teacher." Ayame spoke up from the boiling pots behind Teuchi. "And that would be what, Moegi?" The older teenager asked before Moegi bit the inside of her cheeks in thought, taking on an adorable face and earning a 'cute' remark from Ayame. After a while of thinking, Moegi's hand shot up in a 'eureka' pose. _

"_Fuinjutsu! That's what it's called!" Naruto sweatdropped. _

"_What's Fuinjutsu?" _

_Moegi frowned and tapped his shoulder. "How can you become a great ninja if you don't know what Fuinjutsu is? It's sealing techniques." Naruto stared at the girl in boredom. "That's it? Sealing? That's so lame! I can do Taijutsu just well. Genjutsu and Kenjutsu are lame too! Why should I hide behind illusions and weapons, hm?" _

_Ayame rolled her eyes at the fast talking blonde. He was determined yes, but he still acted like an idiot. "I may not be a ninja, Naruto-kun, but I do believe that ninja are supposed to be tricky." Naruto huffed before puffing out his chest in a boasting manner. "Like I'm supposed to be like everyone else. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the most Unpredictable Ninja in the Leaf!" He shouted and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the hand's owner, Moegi. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but you're not a ninja." Naruto grinned. _

"_Yet!" _

**End of Flashback…**

"That's it! Fuinjutsu!" He exclaimed earning a few irritated and annoyed looks from civilians. Naruto didn't acknowledge them before he made three clones. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He grinned as the clones nodded. "Yeah, let's get some sealing done!" Naruto exclaimed as the clones cheered in determination. They jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the front doors. Naruto smirked as he and the clones ran inside the building.

No second later, each Naruto landed outside on the ground with a huff, a woman standing at the top of the steps with a scowl. "We don't need your kind here, _boy_. Get lost." She barked angrily before turning away and walking back into the quiet building. Naruto and the clones narrowed their eyes in frustration. "Damn lady. You should never underestimate _me_. Transform!" Naruto and his clones went up in smoke before a couple of different looking people stood in the street. The henged clones looked at each other and nodded before calmly walking back into the library.

Once inside the clones saw their leader raise his fist into the air. "Success!" He shouted before a loud shushing sound came from the librarian at her desk. Her lips puckered as her finger was getting drenched by spit flying out. Naruto nodded in embarrassment before he and his clones went their separate ways to find books on basic Fuinjutsu techniques.

* * *

**Done! I don't have much to say about this chapter, but the next one is a spar with Zabuza-sensei! Right now, I feel like I suck at battle scenes. Always repetitive sentences and attacks... Bear with me, please!**

**Review! **


	5. Training With a Madman

**Chapter 5 is up! If you wanted more Naruto you got it! What happened in last chap? Moegi appeared, annoyed Naruto for fun, took him to meet Tenten, Naruto gets clothes, no weapons yet, accidently left wallet with Moegi, and sends clones to Library. Got it? Let's GOOOO!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training with a Madman**

Naruto stood across a field with Zabuza looking at him from a few feet away. "Come on, Gaki. Show me watcha' got!" He taunted, giving Naruto the hand gesture to 'Bring it!' Naruto puffed out his chest in determination. "You'll regret saying that! I'll show you my power, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Naruto's appeared around the swordsman.

Said person yawned in boredom. "Not as impressive like Wave." He taunted as each blonde had a tick mark on their foreheads. They pointed to the swordsman with fury in their eyes. "We'll show you!" They all screamed in determination before jumping at the Jonin. Zabuza shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Charging straight at the enemy without a plan. I guess Hatake was right about that part." Once Naruto and his clones were only a foot away, the first Naruto threw a punch, aiming for Zabuza's chin. As the leader flew forward, in a blink, he lost sight of his new sensei. But before he could even realize Zabuza had disappeared, Naruto landed an uppercut on one of his clones, making the clone grunt in pain and disperse. Naruto sucked his teeth. "Damn, where'd he go?" Naruto muttered until he saw a small shadow below his feet. He stared at it in confusion until it started to grow bigger. Naruto's eyes darted up and his body leapt back, dodging a large sword to the head. The cleaver smashed into the ground blowing up chunks of dirt and dust with Zabuza turning his body, spinning the sword along with him.

With a quick slash, Zabuza stopped rotating and stood straight with the sword in his hand. Each Naruto clone around him dispersed while the original was running towards him again. "Sure you can take out 10 clones," Naruto jumped into the air and did his jutsu again. "But can you handle 100?" He questioned as said amount of clones appeared around him, each with a kunai or shuriken.

"GO!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones threw their weapons at Zabuza, making the sky seem slightly black with ninja tools. Zabuza hefted his sword over himself and started to block the weapon rainstorm, but he failed to notice two kunai at his feet start to vibrate. Two puffs of smoke appeared, catching him off guard, and the two Narutos shot upwards launching their fists at equal power for a double uppercut.

The raining of kunai and shuriken had already stopped and Zabuza was sent flying into the air to meet the rest of the Naruto army. The original smirked and reeled his fist back before thrusting it forward, sending Zabuza into another Naruto. "I just thought of a move!" Each Naruto said in unison. "Hey sensei! Witness my strongest attack! Uzumaki 2K Barrage!" Zabuza only took notice of puffs of smoke resulting in more clones popping in for more pain. He only saw and felt kicks and punches from every angle. Without realizing due to the continuous attacks, Zabuza was being pushed farther into the air with kicks to his back, earning a grunt or cough of blood with each force.

Without warning, the relentless attacks had vanished letting Zabuza strain to get one eye open. That eye widened as two Narutos appeared below him once more and delivered another uppercut, sending him farther into the air. The original Naruto awaited at the top with a grin as Zabuza flew towards him, his arms and legs flailing back like noodles. He put both hands into a ball and raised it over his head, tensing his muscles and when Zabuza came close enough, he slammed them down on his head, sending the swordsman hurtling downwards. In only 5 seconds, Naruto saw a large explosions of smoke, rocks, and chunks of dirt.

As each clone disappeared, Naruto descended to the ground with only a light pant. As the smoke cleared, he was looking into the smoking crater for his sensei. 'Oh man, I knew that move was a little overkill! I hope he's still alive.' He thought in worry and fear of a dead sensei. Naruto made a soft landing on the grass and stood a few feet away from the crater. When the smoke cleared enough, Naruto gasped. In place of Zabuza was a battered log, broken into pieces.

"A log!? But where-"

Naruto felt a sudden and powerful blow to the back, making him fly forward. Skidding across the ground on his face, Naruto groaned as he heard a chuckle. "That was a nice move brat, but you gave me too much time at the end." Naruto moved his head to see a slightly bruised Zabuza standing over him. "I still got some hits on you." Naruto reminded and Zabuza nodded. "Yeah, but in a real fight, the enemy gets payback!" Naruto's eyes bulged in pain as he was sent flying again with a kick to the stomach. His body came in contact with a tree, earning a shake of the trunk, leaves falling from branches. That and a hurting spine. As Naruto slid down, Zabuza raced forward with his cleaver.

"C'mon Naruto, get up!" Zabuza barked as the blonde grunted with an aching back. He felt Kyuubi's chakra work its magic already, but the sore feeling stayed.

Nevertheless finding enough energy, Naruto did a tuck and roll to the side, effectively avoiding getting slashed in half by the Zabuza's Executioner's Blade. The tree however, wasn't as lucky as the top half came crashing down without a yell of 'timber'. Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and flicked a kunai at his teacher, but it only came to hit metal as Zabuza shifted his sword to cover his back. Zabuza spun around with his sword flying around menacingly, making Naruto jump away with a backflip.

Pulling out his own kunai, Zabuza aimed it towards Naruto while he was still in the air, making the blonde create another clone. Seeing the situation and knowing what to do, Naruto's clone grabbed the original's arm and tossed him to the side, getting him out of the way of the kunai. 'Good use of the clones. See he's thinking a little.' Zabuza thought as Naruto and his clone landed back on the ground before darting towards Zabuza.

The swordsman smirked under his bandages and swiped his sword horizontally towards the twin blondes. Naruto saw this attack coming and let his clone run in front of him. Naruto jumped on the clone's back and used it as a spring board, jumping over Zabuza's blade and landing a kick to the chin. Ducking under the large sword, Naruto's clone pushed forward and tackled Zabuza's stomach, making him lose balance.

Landing behind him, Naruto gave Zabuza an elbow to the spine while he was distracted. Earning a grunt from the man, the clone pushed under Zabuza's legs, making him tip over. Naruto saw the second opening and made more clones. "Dog-Pile!" Naruto shouted before 15 Narutos tackled each other as they piled up on the down swordsman. The original blonde sat on top of the clone pile with a smirk. "I guess I win, huh sensei?" Naruto asked before the pile started to shake. The blonde looked down in surprise before he and his clones were sent flying in different directions. Zabuza stood up with a small pant while every Naruto slid across the ground and some dispelled. Naruto coughed and rubbed his head as Zabuza hooked the sword on his back again.

The older male smiled at the young ninja. "You're persistent with clones, I'll tell ya that." Zabuza sat before he disappeared in a sudden burst of speed. Naruto looked around quickly, trying to find the now hidden swordsman. He heard a shout and look over to find a few plumes of smoke. "Damn, my clones…" Naruto muttered as he quickly jumped up to his feet. His eyes darted from side to side, cautious until he heard another shout and puffs of smoke. The blonde remembered seeing a gleeful face on Zabuza's before his latest clone was killed. The blonde shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Sadistic sensei…" Naruto felt his last clone die and he finally pulled out two kunai. It was quiet besides the chirping of birds around the area. Naruto's breathing was deep until his ears twitched to the sound of a yell. Naruto's head whipped to the side before his insticts kicked in, allowing him to bend back enough to see the large cleaver glide over his face and hit the tree behind him. "Too slow!" Zabuza pulled out the sword and delivered a kick to the side of the ribs, forcing Naruto to the side with a yelp.

Naruto rolled on the dirt with a heap and looked at the charging Jonin. Naruto leapt to his feet and did a quick ducking motion to avoid a sideways swipe of his mighty sword before stepping back to dodge descending slash. Naruto continued to side step, duck or jump in a small rhythm of attacks until Zabuza pushed a foot forward to Naruto's chest. Naruto slammed into a tree with a painful wheeze and he felt the heavy metal touch his neck.

"I win brat." Zabuza concluded and Naruto gave a weak grin.

"Nope, not this time." With a puff of smoke, a log stood in his place earning a grin from Zabuza.

'Definitely learning.' He heard many poofs behind him and turned around. His eyes widened before he jumped up to avoid plenty of shuriken embedding themselves into the bark of the tree. 'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu?' Zabuza saw Naruto huffing a few feet away before kicking himself off the tree behind him while he was still in the air. Flying towards the blonde, he raised the sword over his head before bringing it down on Naruto's head. In a puff of smoke, the sword crashed down into the dirt while Zabuza coughed in surprise. "Clone?" Zabuza felt the earth underneath him crack before a hand holding a kunai came up. Jumping back to avoid getting stabbed in the chin, Zabuza landed on the grass with a smirk. His Executioner's Blade was sticking from the last spot his feet touched land and next to a grinning Naruto.

"Good plan, Gaki. Separating me from my sword was a good strategy." Naruto nodded with a tired smile. One could tell that the surprises of Zabuza appearing randomly and the relentless attacking was draining his stamina. But that didn't stop his determination one bit. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." Naruto breathed out before running towards Zabuza in hand to hand combat. "Don't get cocky though. I'm still a Jonin!" He declared as his student leapt at him.

Naruto threw a punch and Zabuza's head tilted to the side before his leg was brought up, effectively connecting with Naruto's stomach. Blood was coughed up before Naruto received a punch to the face. Falling to the ground, Naruto panted from exhaustion. "You done, kid?" Naruto shook his head before wiping the blood off his mouth and standing up. "I like your spirit, Gaki. That's good determination you got there." Naruto nodded, already running again and giving a roundhouse kick. Zabuza pulled up his arm, letting Naruto's leg hit his forearm as a block before pushing him away. Naruto did a backflip before landing on the ground and pushing off the ground for a quick start. Naruto threw another punch and Zabuza grabbed his fist. He threw his other fist and Zabuza caught that as well.

Naruto grunted and raised his right leg, but Zabuza did the same and kneed him in the stomach again. Naruto's head went back in pain before he leaned forward. Slamming his head against Zabuza's, he felt his fists released from their bindings. Zabuza stepped back with a now broken nose, currently being held inside his hand. "Damn, that hurts!" Naruto had a small trail of blood going down his forehead while a smile grew. With the last of his energy, Naruto rushed forward and tackled Zabuza's stomach with his head full force. Gasping with the air pushed out of his lungs, Zabuza skidded back until he lost his footing and fell backwards. Naruto managed to roll off of him and back onto the soft grass.

Naruto fell on his face in a tired heap. "(Pant)… You… you actually injured me this much…" Zabuza said in a nasal like tone. If Naruto wasnt dead tired, he would've laughed. Naruto lifted up his head to acknowledge his sensei while Zabuza sat up. "I told you I'm awesome." Zabuza chuckled as he winced and held his nose. "Well, I guess you did. But don't let this get to your head. If I wanted to kill you, I would've killed you before your clones in a second. I can _easily_ tell the difference between real and fake." The Jonin stated making Naruto respond with a tired chuckle. "I know." He breathed out while Zabuza saw the battered blonde put his head back down.

"I guess this fight took a lot out of you, huh?" Naruto nodded his head with a few tilts. "Yeah, I have never… pushed myself this far in a fight." Naruto said weakly while Zabuza rubbed his head. "I guess I did push you pretty hard, but hey progress is already showing." Naruto nodded again before Zabuza looked around the Training Ground. They had really done a number on it. There were craters littering the field, chunks of rock dug up from his sword, and the large amount of tiny holes that were made from kunai and shuriken. The Jonin looked at a tree where a kunai still resided.

"By the way, when did you learn Shuriken Shadow Clone?" Naruto smirked at the question, a certain memory already popping up in his head. "I remembered watching Jiji train and he did that jutsu. I remembered the handsigns, but I didn't use it before because I didn't think of it."

Zabuza grinned as he noticed some bruises swell down on Naruto's face. 'Guess the Kyuubi is healing him already. Pretty fast results too.' Zabuza thought in silence. Naruto rose his head a little. "Are we done with my training?" He asked and Zabuza remembered something. "No, we're not. But we're having a short break. You look like shit." Naruto smiled at the joking jab to his health. Zabuza held up his hand to a tree. "Yo, get your ass down here." Zabuza ordered before Naruto saw his first clone jump down.

The clone looked at the original with a smirk. "You look like shit. Glad I'm not the real one, huh?" He taunted and Naruto was thinking of punching himself in the face. Zabuza did a lazy wave to the clone. "Dispel it." Naruto nodded and forced his aching arms to move and fingers into a release seal. The clone gave one final smirk before leaving existence and giving its memories to Naruto.

The original blonde's eyes opened more slightly before they closed with a sigh. "So _that's_ how I fight? Recklessly?" Naruto asked as Zabuza nodded. "Care to give me your mistakes?" Naruto sighed, taking all the information from his clone and putting it into a list. "First I only wasted chakra making clones repeatedly, wasted ninja tools without a good plan, never blocked, and… that's it." Zabuza nodded, but then shook his head. "That's not it. You're overconfident. You believe your strength is too good for a plan and you rush in." Naruto sighed deeply while Zabuza stood up. He walked over to his sword and hefted the large object over his shoulder. "But I'm gonna change that during your training." Naruto's head shifted to look at Zabuza's full form. "Into what?" He dared and Zabuza smirked. "I'm gonna turn you into the best swordsman. You'll be fearless, sharp, dangerous..." Zabuza said as Naruto's smile grew with title.

His strength was returning after a few minutes of resting, enough energy to sit up. "That'll be cool." Naruto commented and Zabuza nodded. "It will. You know why?" Naruto shook his head. "Because I'm gonna be the one who teaches you!" Zabuza shouted with a prideful smirk, a thumb being shoved into his chest. Naruto tilted his head in a slightly confused fashion. "How will that matter?" Zabuza chuckled and put a hand to his waist, a pose being set.

"Because I'm Momochi Zabuza; Ex-Leader of the Seven Swordsmen in Kirigakure. We've been taught every meaning of ruthless acts and training to get to where we are today. The Leaf only cares about strength with teammates, but in Kiri, we had to fend for ourselves." Naruto raised a brow. He'd never heard this before in the academy, but hey; he didn't attention to a lot of things. "What do you mean by that?" Zabuza gave a creepy smile as his face was suddenly lit up at certain areas to outline his expression. "For my Genin graduation test I had to kill every other student and survive in a tournament. We're called the Bloody Mist for a reason." Naruto blanched as Zabuza laughed. Soon the young Genin sweatdropped when he saw Zabuza put a flashlight into his pocket. "Don't worry, I won't force a kill on you. You'll get to that time soon." Zabuza muttered the last part while Naruto stood up.

"You're feeling better already?"

"Yeah, I am. Just got stretch out some sore muscles though." Naruto said before he rubbed his face.

"You hit hard, you know that?" He complained.

"Oh stop whining. You're gonna get stronger faster if I'm tough on you." Zabuza stated.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I know, but still. It hurts." Zabuza sweatdropped. "I'll hit harder if ya want, Gaki." Naruto shook his head quickly and Zabuza nodded. "Alright then. Hurry up and stretch, we got things to do." Naruto nodded and leaned back, starting on his aching spine first. "What are we working on?" He asked, bending over to touch his toes.

"What did Hatake teach you?" Zabuza asked.

"Tree Climbing and team exercises." Naruto responded, remembering each training day they had. He leaned to the right, his left arm stretching overhead.

"That's it? Kami I'm gonna kick his ass… well fine. At least he got the first stage of chakra control done." The swordsman said.

"First stage?" Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah, there are many ways of chakra exercises. Most just do Tree Climbing and Water Walking."

"What's Water Walking?" Zabuza looked at Naruto with an 'are you shitting me' expression.

"It says it in the name." Naruto blushed and rubbed his head. "Heh, sorry."

"Forget it. Now, Water Walking is the second stage of getting better chakra control and speed." Zabuza explained. "The training regimen is to concentrate your chakra to your feet and stand on water."

"Like the Tree Climbing exercise?" Zabuza shook his head. "It's like that, but more difficult. Water is a moving substance, unlike trees which are solid. You have to constantly put an equal amount of chakra into your feet so you don't fall through." Naruto's face slumped in annoyance. "Aw, that's so annoying! It took me 4 days to master Tree Climbing!" Zabuza's eyes widened. '4 days? It took me a week and I have smaller reserves than him.' Naruto crossed his arms and a pout took his mouth. Zabuza was gonna reprimand him on complaining again until Naruto's arms dropped. "Well, I guess if it's to get stronger, I'll put up with it." Naruto said while Zabuza raised a brow. "That was quick. What are you, bipolar?" Naruto glared at the swordsman.

"No!"

Zabuza started to laugh and quickly following, Naruto laughed as well. After the duo calmed down, Naruto looked over to the running river. "So are we gonna start training?" Zabuza nodded. "Yeah, but first how much chakra do you have?" Naruto looked at himself. "I have enough to make 1000 clones." Zabuza whistled. "Then why the hell were you tired?"

"Because I had bruises and I was kept on my toes the whole time. I didn't have time to breathe right." The blonde answered.

"Okay. Make at least 200 clones." Naruto looked confused. "Why?" Zabuza pointed to the trees. "They'll be doing the Tree Climbing exercise." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why? I already did it back at Wave." Zabuza shook his head. "You did it, sure, but I can tell that you use too much chakra to make clones. Even if it's one, you use a lot. You need to dim it down." Naruto sighed in frustration before making the right amount of clones. Each of them standing straight like army recruits.

"All 200 of you, get to Tree Climbing. You'll stop in 2 hours. If you start to feel low on chakra, rest until you have more. Get to it!" Zabuza ordered as all the clones ran to the trees in the forest. Naruto saw his clones immediately start running up trees, some already at the top and running back down. "And you," Zabuza grabbed Naruto'a shoulder. "You come with me to the river. You'll begin your Water Walking training." Zabuza declared as Naruto nodded and they both started to walk to the river.

* * *

**4 and a half hours later…**

"GAH, FUCKING COLD!"

Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the freezing water. Even after falling in so many times, he thought it would've felt warmer, but he guessed wrong. Zabuza shook his head as he stood in the middle of the running waterway.

"You're still putting in too much chakra. How many times do I have to tell you?" He said in annoyance, crossing his arms.

Naruto panted on land as water dripped from his hair. He was in his now soaked through boxers while his clothes were hung on a tree branch. He fell on his butt before replying back. "I know, but this is different than trees!" Naruto huffed as Zabuza walked to land. As soon as Zabuza touched dirt, the man gave the young ninja a lazy look. "That's the point, Baka." Naruto glared at Zabuza with a tick mark.

"What did you call me!?" Zabuza leaned forward with narrowed eyes, his tone challenging.

"I called you a Baka. Got a problem with it?" Naruto growled and turned his hand into a fist.

"You throw a punch and I'll kick your ass all over this training ground." Zabuza declared seriously and Naruto gazed at him for a few before sighing and putting his hand back down. Zabuza stood up straight and stared down at the teenager. He saw the small waves of the blue river flicker into the air with the wind out of the corner of his eyes. His attention drifted from the calm water current back to his drenched student.

"You have been trying this for hours and the results are the same." Naruto sucked his teeth.

"I know that. I've been soaked over 45 times!" Naruto exclaimed and Zabuza shook his head.

"What's keeping you from getting the hang of this exercise? You should be comfortable with Tree Climbing enough to make this a little easier." Zabuza questioned making Naruto shrug.

"I don't know, alright? I thought that too, but I guess I'm running a little low on chakra and I'm straining a bit." The blonde answered with his hand scratching the back of his head.

The swordsman could understand that the blonde was finally running low, especially with two-hundred clones walking up trees and his own self trying to master water walking. Zabuza sighed and looked at the sky. It was in the middle of the day and Naruto still hasn't gotten in much training. He already evaluated the blonde's basic skills in their spar and saw potential residing within the blonde. His chakra was massive and he had somewhat good chakra control, but even so his physical body would tire if attacked on enough.

Zabuza's eyes had looked at Naruto's working clones in the forest, watching how each of them are sweating and panting from walking up and down on trees. 'Yes, the Gaki sure is determined and his control should be better with all of his clones working together.' The man thought. 'He's speed is good, but he wastes it when he does a charge towards his opponent. He doesn't even know to distract a person with a smart tactic and take the chance to strike. Not without trying to show off all his skills.' Zabuza nodded his head with small tilts before his hand started to rub his bandaged chin. 'I can beat that fact into him and make him smarter as he grows.' The swordsman planned while Naruto continued to stare at the thinking Zabuza.

"Uh, Zabuza sensei?" He spoke taking the Jonin out of his thoughts. "Huh, what?"

"Am I done with training?" He asked feeling a little exhausted from using too much chakra.

Zabuza gave a small breath and nodded. "Sure, get some rest kid. I'll meet up with you tomorrow. Same place, same time." Zabuza said earning a small smile on Naruto's face. "Alright, see ya later sensei." Zabuza nodded as Naruto started to get up. "Oh and make sure to have a sword tomorrow. We're gonna try and learn basic Kenjutsu stances." Naruto gave Zabuza a reassuring thumbs up. "I will, don't worry!" Zabuza grinned under his mask. "I won't, but if you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass. Make sure to read my instructions today to remember."

Zabuza said as he made a handsign. "Later." And with a poof, the elite ninja disappeared in smoke, leaving Naruto alone at the river. Naruto gave an excited and tired grin. His fists were pumped into the air with a whoop. "Finally gonna start learning Kenjutsu! Awesome!" He cheered before turning around to his working clones. "Hey guys!" The clones stopped what they were doing to look at their creator. "Training's over! Time to go!" The clones cheered in an extremely exhausted manner as Naruto made his hand into the release sign.

Without hesitation, each clone near the trees popped out of existence, the large amount of smoke flying away with the wind. Not a second later, Naruto fell to his knees with a gaping mouth. His hands kept him up from falling face first into the ground as a sudden wave of fatigue to the highest degree pushed into him. He had a headache, surely accurate with the throbbing feeling in his skull. "What… what the… hell… was that….!" Naruto breathed as his vision started to spin.

"**You released too many clones at once, that's what.**" Kyuubi's voice came in, making his headache slightly worse.

Naruto groaned as he put a hand to his head. "What?" He mumbled out loud, afraid like he was gonna make his head hurt more by thinking.

"**You dispelled too many clones and their fatigue went to you. You're lucky your head didn't explode.**" Kyuubi said with Naruto rolling onto his back and looking at the sky.

"So I not only get their memories, but pain as well?" He asked, wincing a little as the blinding sun's rays made his head pulse. He covered his eyes before Kyuubi continued.

"**Well not pain. When they get injured, you only feel a little sting, but exhaustion is another thing.**" Kyuubi explained making Naruto shake his head.

"Guess ya learn new things every day." He mumbled as Kyuubi giggled. She could feel the blonde start to lose consciousness and wanted to let him rest, but not in outside in his boxers. He'll either get sick or worse, get attacked by an enemy/stupid villager. Kyuubi sighed. "**Don't fall asleep, yet Naruto-kun. I'm gonna call your clones to help you.**" Naruto's eyes blinked slowly in confusion. "Clones? Didn't I dispel all of them?" Kyuubi chuckled. "**It's sad that you've forgot your first clone. The one you sent to learn at the Library.**" Naruto's mouth went into a small 'o' shape in realization. "I guess they're still walking around since I didn't get memories at the library yet." He said with a small chuckle. "**Yep, now hold on. I'm gonna call him."**

"No need, Kyu-chan." A voice appeared as Naruto saw his own self jump down from a tree. The demon vixen nodded and left the mind connection seeing Naruto's clone arrive. The blonde smirked as his clone shook his head. "You look like shit. Glad I'm not the real one, huh?" Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance when he remembered the same words from the other clone.

"Just shut up and take me home." Naruto demanded, but the words came out in a tired breath. His clone laughed a bit before kneeling down to pick up the original. Naruto twitched in pain as he felt his body shift in discomfort. "Ugh, take it easy, will ya?" Naruto asked as his clone rolled his eyes.

Before the clone could walk off, his eyes look unfocused for a bit. "What?" Naruto asked as the second version of him looked back at him. "Oh sorry, I received memories from my clones. I created them at the library to learn more and they went to the apartment with some supplies while I came here to report." Naruto gave a small nod before a long yawn came out of his mouth.

"So the clones you create, you get their memories?" The clone nodded before he started walking.

"Another thing to the Shadow Clone technique." Naruto's words slowly went down to mumbles as he fell asleep in his clone's arms. The clone of Naruto snickered seeing himself pass out, but soon his humor started to fade when he felt something was missing. "What was it-" He was cut off by a sneeze from the original.

Looking down at the real Naruto the clone remembered he was still soaked and in his boxers. He turned around to see the dry clothes on a tree branch. "That's what I forgot, hm." He muttered before turning back around to get the clothing. While the clone picked up the clothing, he didn't notice a shaking bush with a black figure hidden inside.

* * *

After a few minutes of jumping over buildings, Naruto landed at his front door with his sleeping original in his arms and the bundle of clothes over his shoulder. The blonde creator was already out like a like at the training field, but now Naruto believed even he couldn't wake himself up. Naruto actually shook his arms hard enough to wake up a normal person, but since Naruto wasn't like others, the blonde only shifted his position to get more comfortable. The original mumbled in his sleep while the clone sweatdropped.

"Is this how Moegi-chan feels?" Naruto mumbled in slight embarrassment.

The blonde shook his head before walking to the door. He reached one hand to the knob and turned. "If I remember correctly, my clone should've…" With a click the door opened to grant entrance. Naruto nodded before walking inside the apartment. Using his foot to close the door behind him and walking down the hallway, Naruto passed every other room except his room.

Pushing the door open, Naruto's clone calmly stepped to the bed and layed his creator down on the mattress. Seeing the original shiver a little, the clone pulled the blankets over him so he wouldn't be cold enough to get sick. After the real Naruto stopped shivering and went back to peaceful sleep, Naruto took the clothes from his shoulder. He walked to the closet and hung them up for later.

Once the blonde turned around, he looked at Naruto once more. 'I always did say I was unpredictable. I guess going to the library and learning things is one of them. Though I wish I could see Boss's face when he knows about-' His ears twitched a bit when he heard his front door open up. His eyes narrowing in alert, Naruto pulled out a kunai from his leg pouch and cautiously walked out of his room.

The blonde closed his room door and stepped down the hallway, kunai raised and hood pulled up to cover his bright hair. He heard footsteps walking up the hallway and leaned against the wall. Shadows were seen walking closer as Naruto's grip tightened. 'Two shadows?' Naruto thought in slight panic. One shadow was shorter than the other, but the shorter one's head is different shaped while the taller one has a weird body. If they were civilians, he could handle them with ease, but if they were ninja… Naruto shook his head, not wanting to doubt himself. Even though he was only a clone, his purpose was to help and protect his original. The blonde took a battle stance as the sound of moving feet was just around the corner of the hallway. The second Naruto saw a fabric of clothing, he chucked his kunai towards the intruders.

As if on reflex, one of the intruders had a hand fly out of his clothes and caught the kunai in a blink of an eye. Naruto gasped in shock when the hand pointed the kunai in a way where the intruder was looking at it directly. If Naruto could see the person's face, he would've seen a regretful and slightly angry frown. All three were silent until the hand started to shake with a chuckle.

"Naruto-kun, is that any way to greet me?" An old, slightly scratchy voice joked, making Naruto's eyes wide.

Walking around the corner of the hallway, Hiruzen and Zabuza stepped into Naruto's view. Hiruzen had his Hokage robes and hat on explaining the weird head shape in his shadow and Zabuza's sword made his body look slightly deformed. Naruto pulled himself from the wall and his hood went down, exposing his blonde hair. "Jiji, Zabuza-sensei?" The blonde asked in confusion. "What're you guys doing here?" Hiruzen held up a greeting hand and smile while Zabuza raised a brow at his student.

"I should be asking you why you look so energized. You were about to pass out in the field." Naruto had a thumb point back to his room door. "I'm the clone you sent to the library. Boss is sleeping." Hiruzen's smile widened as his eyes looked at Zabuza. "So you were right. Naruto is taking the full advantage of having Shadow Clones." Zabuza snorted with a smirk.

"Of course he is. I basically told him the true meaning of it and in one day he learned different things at the same time." Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yeah, sensei is right! At first I wanted to do anything else than go to the library, but when I did I learned something else." Zabuza looked a little interested. "And that would be?" Naruto held up a finger with his traditional fox grin. "That's a secret! I want it to be a surprise sensei!" Zabuza rolled his eyes at the clone's antics. "Well what other things did you learn?" Hiruzen spoke up and Naruto's grin grew. "The only way to get stronger is to do things most people don't right?" Hiruzen nodded and Naruto looked like he was gonna explode from excitement.

"Fuinjutsu! I'm practicing Fuinjutsu!" Naruto laughed making Hiruzen's eyes go wide.

"Sealing?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Naruto-kun, don't you know how difficult sealing arts can be?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto's smile went down a bit.

"You're, you're not proud?"

Hiruzen quickly shook his head to reassure his grandson. "No it's nothing like that. I'm proud of anything you learn, but sealing is a tough attribute." Naruto had a smirk. "I thought that too, but after reading about Fuinjutsu at the Library, I've actually began to understand it better than I thought I would. And with clones, the process went faster." Naruto said with a small boasting tone going back to his childish persona.

Zabuza nodded, impressed of what the child is learning. 'Though I still do wonder what the second thing is.' He thought before Naruto continued speaking. "I didn't get a chance to get sealing supplies yet. Would you mind coming with me to get some?" Hiruzen shook his head. "No, not at all. If you're determined to master Fuinjutsu, I'll help you in any way I can." Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Good because uh, Moegi-chan seems to have my wallet right now. Until I find her, can you pay for supplies?" Hiruzen sweatdropped while Zabuza blinked. "Um, okay Naruto-kun." Hiruzen deadpanned and Naruto continued to chuckle. "Great, let's go!" Naruto shouted before running down the hallway and around the corner.

The old Kage shook his head in amusement while Zabuza leaned to the side. "See?"

"You were right. Naruto-kun is growing into a fine ninja." Hiruzen praised, tilting his hat over his relieved face.

"Even though I told him to learn about basic training and battle strategies, he chose to learn Fuinjutsu instead." The swordsman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's a good thing though. I believe Naruto-kun is destined for something grand, but he must be stronger to handle anything." Zabuza blinked before his smirk fell.

"Even death?" Hiruzen lost his smile.

"Yes, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Are you slowpokes coming or what?" Naruto shouted at the front door. Hiruzen put on a happy expression and looked around the corner to see a frowning impatient blonde with crossed arms. "We are Naruto-kun. We were just talking about something." Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Well hurry it up, Jiji!" Naruto demanded making Hiruzen chuckle. "Go ahead and wait outside, Naruto-kun. We'll be out soon." Naruto mumbled something about 'old men can't hurry up' before walking out the door.

Zabuza had a tick mark from hearing what he said. "Did he just call me old!? I'm only 26!" Hiruzen put a hand on Zabuza's shoulder with a grin. "I'm putting Naruto-kun in your care now, Zabuza. Try and put up with him." The older man joked before walking down the hallway and through the front door. Zabuza's eye twitched in frustration. "Gaki, Hiruzen, and Hatake… this whole village is fucked up." He muttered before following after the duo.

* * *

**Naruto managed to hold his title as world's most unpredictable ninja in his spar against Zabuza! Very surprisingly! Now that Zabuza has analyzed his weak points and strong points, Naruto is gonna go into some more training! And some of it will be...**

**Naruto: "Mental Training and Fuinjutsu studying!? NO!"**

**Me: "YES! BELIEVE IT!"**

**Me/Naruto: "Everybody Review!"**

**Me: "Yeah, I want insight about how Naruto's training should go!"**

**Naruto: "Review to tell him no! I'm good enough as I am!"**

**Me: "Yeah, by sheer luck and stupidity!"**

**Peace!**


	6. A Book and a Bet

**Naruto of the Santoryu is back! The King of Swag has returned with the latest chapter A Book and a Bet! What happened last time? Naruto and Zabuza sparred each other, Zabuza gave Naruto more training, the blonde had his second clone take him home and go to the Silver Kunai while he slept. Now read!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Book and a Bet**

"There's the place! The Silver Kunai!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Hiruzen, and Zabuza walked out of the busy streets. Hiruzen blinked in surprise. 'This shop? I didn't think Naruto-kun would ever go here.' Hiruzen looked down at the blonde again. 'Then again, I didn't think he'd settle with learning Fuinjutsu at a young age.' The old man joked in his head while Zabuza looked at the shop. He scratched his head. "This place is so small. How can this be a weapon's shop?" Naruto grinned knowing his past mistake at the false appearance. "Trust me, it's bigger on the inside." Zabuza was gonna say something, but before he could, the door of the shop opened up. Two weird identical looking men stood in front of them. Naruto's eyes bulged in shock and slight fear.

"**Holy shit**." Kyuubi muttered from inside Naruto's mind. She was looking through Naruto's eyes and had a mental image scarred into her photographic brain. The two males wore a tight green one-piece jumpsuit and orange leggings. Their hair styles were bowl cuts and both of their eyebrows were incredibly thick. The smaller one had big black eyes, bandages over his hands, and a leaf headband wrapped around his waist. The taller one had a opened Jonin flak-jacket over his jumpsuit with his headband tied over his waist as well. He had no bandages over his hands. The fox queen continued to stare. "**Can't… look… away**!" She struggled, but the abnormal duo made it difficult.

Naruto saw the duo look at each other before fire seemed to light in their eyes.

"Lee! With your new weights, you're bound to get stronger!" The older man screamed with a smile.

"I know Gai-sensei! With these wonderful weights, I'll train even harder!" Lee screamed back with a determined outlook.

"I'm proud of you Lee! You're flames of youth are brighter than the sun!"

"Gai-sensei, I promise I'll do 100 laps around Konoha! If I cannot, I'll do 200 laps on my hands!" Lee screamed as Gai had tears rolling down his face.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" The two jumpsuit wearing men threw their fists in the air before Lee took off running down the street, a dust trail picking up behind him. Gai bit his lip in pride as he watched his student do his self-given task/death wish. Tears streamed down even harder before his head turned to the sky. "LEE, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS BURNING BRIGHT! GO MY STUDENT!" Gai screamed before running down the street as well, following after the smaller mini-Gai.

"What/the/**fuck?**" Naruto, Zabuza and Kyuubi said at the same time, creeped out by the sudden scene. Hiruzen acted as though nothing happened as he walked forward to the shop. "Are you two coming along?" He asked with a small smile while Naruto and Zabuza looked at him then at the dust cloud getting smaller down the street.

"Who…" Naruto mumbled as Zabuza covered his face. "I'm gonna have to drink that image away." He said under his breath as Hiruzen chuckled. "Oh don't worry about those two. They're ninjas of the village." Zabuza's face never left his hand. "Make that two."

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi's face was buried in both of her hands as she heard the screams of youth in her mind. '**Kami why?**' She thought as she balled up into the fetal position, mumbling incoherent words about youth and jumpsuits.

After walking through the front door, Naruto shook himself to forget the disturbing image so he could act normal. In front of him were two people once again. This time the smaller one was Tenten. She had her head on the desk, shaking it side to side. "They're so embarrassing." She whispered as the second one was a tall bald man.

He put a hand on her shoulder with a chuckling grin. His body was full of muscles from his neck to his feet, veins showing in his neck, arms, and legs. 'Probably trains his butt off every day.' Naruto thought in admiration. His eyes were brown and his face was toned. He wore a tight reddish-brown short-sleeved shirt, his abs showing through. He had blue shorts, black sandals, and finally black gloves. The man continued to chuckle at Tenten until Hiruzen faked a cough, taking his attention. The man turned to the group with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Silver-" The man stopped in mid-speech when he looked at Naruto.

The blonde saw his smile fade as the man's eyes bore into his. Naruto didn't realize he took a step back in discomfort. 'Great. He's one of them.' Naruto thought in sadness, feeling the rejection coming soon. The man continued to stare at the boy in silence. 'Naruto… Minato's son…' He thought before he heard another cough from Hiruzen.

"Hello, Mako. I hope we can get some service?" Hiruzen said as the newly addressed Mako turned to the Hokage. "O-oh! Of course, Hokage-sama!" Mako said as Tenten's head lifted from the desk.

She saw the familiar blonde and smile. "Hey, Naruto how's the new clothes?" She asked as Naruto put a smile on his face towards the girl.

"Great! They really feel amazing!" He praised his knew clothing making Tenten nod with a smirk.

"I told you!" She exclaimed before another, but this time a real, cough interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and your friend, Naruto-kun, but shouldn't we get what we came for?" Hiruzen spoke with a chuckle as Naruto's eyes widened in a realizing fashion. "Oh yeah!" He turned back to Tenten with a smile. "I came back to get some blank scrolls." Naruto said making Tenten a little confused. "Why?" The blonde rubbed under his nose with a finger. "For Fuinjutsu of course!" Naruto said earning a look of amazement from Tenten. "Really? You don't seem like a person who would learn Sealing Arts." Tenten teased earning a fake pout from Naruto. "So? You can't judge a book by its cover!" Naruto declared.

"Mako," The large man flinched when he realized he was staring at Naruto again. His head spun around to meet Hiruzen. "Y-yes?" Hiruzen had seen the man gazing at his grandson for nearly 4 minutes straight. The old man had said the man's name to get his attention away from the blonde. "Why don't we let Tenten-san go get Naruto-kun his scrolls? I would like to have a word with you." He said with a smile.

Mako felt a little nervous thinking the man was gonna punish him for staring at Naruto as if the boy was a… thing. Mako hesitated a bit before shaking his head in a yes. Hiruzen gave Naruto the signal with his eyes and the blonde nodded. "Come on, Tenten-chan." Said female blushed lightly before nodding and stepping out of her seat. Holding up a 'follow me' finger, the girl lead the boy to the second half of the store once more. "Wait you keep your scrolls in the back?" Naruto asked in confusion as Tenten opened the door. "Yeah, we don't have enough room in the front." She explained to the blonde as they kept walking until the only people left in the front of the store was Hiruzen, Mako, and Zabuza.

Holding his hands behind his back, Hiruzen gave Mako a small smile. "Mako, it's good to see you again." The man nodded as Hiruzen took one arm from his back and held a smoke pipe in his hand. Putting the pipe to his mouth, Hiruzen made a small flame inside the pipe with an E rank jutsu. Taking a small inhale before letting out a small trail of flying smoke into the air, Hiruzen opened his eyes to look back at Mako.

"I've noticed you staring at Naruto-kun." His tone calm, but Mako still flinched. "Is there a problem with Naruto-kun, Mako?" The old aged Kage asked and Mako quickly shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that Hokage-sama! It's just," Mako's head turned slightly, but enough to look at the back door in the corner of his eye. "It's just this is the first time I've seen Naruto-kun in years and he's matured so much. And hearing him talk about learning Fuinjutsu was just, wow." Mako said earning a nod from the Sarutobi.

"My thoughts exactly. I didn't want to believe a close friend would let something like _that_ keep him from reality." Mako shook his head while Zabuza rose a brow at the Kage. "Wait, how does he know the Gaki?" He asked in wonder. Mako shifted his gaze to the swordsman before a smile appeared. "I've been taking care of Naruto since he was born. When Hokage-sama didn't have time to help, I took the chance to help keep the boy alive." Mako chuckled remembering a small yellowed hair baby wailing every hour for food.

"Alive?" Zabuza repeated making Mako lose his smile. "Wait, you don't know about-" Mako stopped himself. He was in front of the Leaf's leader and he didn't want to take a chance at accidently revealing the big secret. The shop owner only saw Zabuza nod. "Don't worry, I already know. I thought about it after feeling_ its_ ominous chakra in Wave and how some villagers look at him. Not that hard to figure out." He deadpanned earning a long breath of relief from Mako.

'Thank you Kami! I thought I broke the law!'

Hiruzen looked at Zabuza with sharp eyes. "What do you mean you felt it?" He questioned, his easy going tone going into a more serious one. Zabuza shook his head. "Guess Hatake couldn't tell you because he didn't know." The Elite Jonin scratched his head. "Well I'm not gonna go into too much detail because it was a personal moment for both of us," Hiruzen nodded, understanding where Zabuza came from. After hearing about what happened in Wave from Kakashi's report, even though he didn't lie, Hiruzen could tell that Naruto was at a breakpoint by what happened in Wave.

"When I saw Naruto crying, I spoke to him and soon felt a small burst of _its_ chakra. He calmed down a few minutes later though." Hiruzen took another puff of his pipe. "Good, good, we don't want a rampaging Naruto-kun running around, do we?" Hiruzen said as a thin line of smoke came out of his mouth. He was gonna talk to Zabuza later to get more details about the matter, but other than that, he chose to resume his conversation with the weapon's shop owner. With said person, Mako shook his head.

"Wouldn't be able to stop him if he did." He joked talking about himself in a position with a Kyuubi-state Naruto. Hiruzen looked at the door when he heard laughter from the other side of the door.

"Well it seems that Naruto-kun has another friend." Mako turned towards the door as well. He heard words of mock anger from the other side. "That's good." He said quietly. "He really has grown up, hasn't he?" Mako said, turning slightly to Hiruzen. The old man grinned and took another puff from his pipe. He didn't have to say a word. His knowing smile spoke for him.

"He looks like him, but just a bit smaller." Mako joked earning a chuckle.

"Looks like who?" Zabuza questioned in interest.

Mako's laughter dimmed and his mind went into nervous mode once more. 'Shit! He doesn't know!' Mako held a slightly professional look, but the sweat beading down his face was making it harder. Hiruzen only closed his eyes with a sigh. "I apologize Zabuza-san, but we cannot tell you. For the sake of Naruto-kun's safety." The Hokage briefly excused the conversation of Naruto's lineage. The Jonin stared at the Kage and back at Mako.

'Naruto 'looks like him'? Who are they talking about, his father?' Zabuza didn't want to dwell too much onto the matter, especially if it meant keeping Naruto safe from danger.

Pushing away the thoughts in his head, Zabuza shrugged at the two men. "Eh, alright as long as it keeps the Gaki safe, I won't bother you about it." Hiruzen nodded towards Zabuza. "Thank you, Zabuza-san. I don't like keeping secrets, but it's for the sake of this village and Naruto-kun." The old Kage's thanks weren't needed, but Zabuza nodded anyway. 'The truth is I don't really give a shit about this village. I'm only here because Naruto is my apprentice.' Zabuza thought in silence while the two men in front of him continued to chat about things, mostly about memories of the past.

* * *

**Naruto and Tenten (Few minutes earlier)…**

The blonde closed the door behind them as Tenten led him farther into the back. Naruto continued to stare at the large room filled with armor and ninja clothes. He still wasn't used to the small store having a large ass back. Seeing his amazed eyes roaming across everything, Tenten giggled in amusement. Naruto stopped looking at a pair of metal gauntlets and turned to Tenten. "What's so funny?" He asked and Tenten smirked. "You look like a dog examining everything as if everything here was a foreign object. Why're you so excited about this room anyway?" Naruto looked down at the ground, trying to hide his embarrassing blush.

He mumbled something inaudible, making Naruto put a hand to her ear.

"Sorry, say it again." Naruto's voice got a little louder.

"I've never been in Weapon/Clothes shop before." Tenten's eyes went wide in surprise. "Really? How come?" Naruto shrugged, not trying to make up an excuse. "I don't know, I've just never been in one." Naruto's lips curled into a fake smile. "Because I thought I only needed my fists to become awesome." Tenten didn't notice the false smile and rolled her eyes. "Boys. Always acting tough." She mumbled with a small smirk.

When they two got to the end of the store, Tenten stopped at a door and Naruto raised a brow. "What is this, another half of the store?" Tenten shook her head with a grin. "No, it's not. Though I wish it was. The bigger the inventory, the more money my family makes." Tenten answered as she reached into her pocket for a key. "Wait, your family owns the Silver Kunai?" Tenten nodded. "Of course. The owner is my Tou-san." Naruto blinked in small surprise.

"You mean the guy talking with Hokage-Jiji?" He found a fist to his head before he could see it. Tenten held a smoking fist. "Show respect to Hokage-sama!" She screamed as Naruto shot back up, holding his new bump. He was lucky he didn't use any chakra today or that punch would've dispelled him.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted before Tenten put her hands on her hips. "You don't go calling the Hokage old, you Baka!" She lectured before Naruto glared at her. "There was no need to punch me, ya know!" Naruto shot back and Tenten narrowed her eyes. "And what other punishment would you want? I could kick you in the balls now!" Naruto's face paled and he resisted the urge to back away with his hands over his sensitive area. "You're evil you know that!" Naruto returned back at the Chinese girl. The two continued to glare at one another until they both started laughing at the same time.

"Moegi was right. You are a funny guy." She commented giving Naruto a small blush on his cheeks. "Moegi-chan is always telling people about me. Ruining my image before I could show someone." Naruto mumbled in annoyance earning another laugh from Tenten.

After Tenten pulled out a key for the door, she unlocked the lock and pushed the door open. Naruto looked through the door and only found a closet sized room full of scrolls. Naruto saw Tenten come back with 3 small and blank white scrolls.

"Here ya go, Naruto. That'll be 120 Ryo." Naruto took the scrolls and Tenten held out her hand, wanting the money part of their buy. Naruto chuckled and looked at her with an expecting eye. "You already know Moegi-chan has my wallet." He deadpanned and Tenten started whistling a little tune.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yeah right." Naruto leaned forward to give her a stern eye. Tenten's innocent act started to crack apart as the corners of her mouth twitched at Naruto's twitching eyeball. Soon enough the bun haired girl snapped out of her act and started laughing again. Naruto leaned back and laughed as well. But after a few seconds, the blonde's eyes narrowed. "No, but seriously. Where's Moegi-chan? I need my money back." Naruto asked and Tenten put out her tongue out. "Like I said. I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto's head fell forward in a face palm.

"You're really frustrating, you know that?" Tenten scratched her cheek with a cheeky grin.

"I know."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he looked at the door. He heard talking between the older people, but the words were muffled down. Naruto sucked his teeth. "Geez, Jiji is taking forever! I want to go practice Fuinjutsu right now!" Naruto whined and Tenten tried to urge herself not to punch him for disrespect. Soon an idea popped in her head. "Hey, we never really got to know each other before. Why don't we introduce ourselves again?" She requested making Naruto shrug. "Sure. Better than sitting here in boredom. You first." Tenten smirked and stood with her hands on her waist.

"Higurashi Tenten! I like weapons, my Tou-san, and training. My dislikes are sexist people, perverts, and fangirls. My hobbies are training and helping my Tou-san sell weapons. My dream is to prove that Kunoichi are just as strong as Shinobi." Naruto's eyes widened at the female. "Wait, you're a ninja?" Tenten held up a waving finger.

"Nuh uh, you have to speak too before questions." She declared and Naruto snorted.

"Fine. Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, Jiji, and training. I dislike arrogant bastards like Sasuke-teme, how long it takes to make ramen, and weak missions. My hobbies are training. My dream is to become a better Hokage than the Fourth!" Naruto declared with a pride filled puffed out chest. Tenten stared at him before laughing.

"You hate how long it takes to make ramen?" She teased before laughing even more. Naruto blushed. "Oh be quiet. Now time for questions. If you're a ninja, who's your team?" Tenten's laughter stopped immediately before a blush took over her features. She covered her face to keep Naruto from seeing her embarrassment. He heard mumbling behind her hands.

"What?" Mumbling again, too little to understand.

"Tenten, you gotta speak up." Tenten's hands separated slightly to allow the words out.

"You already met two of them today." She said making Naruto confused. "What? Who are you-" Naruto froze in realization before he fell on his butt in laughter. He rolled around the ground holding his sides. "The two in jumpsuits are your teammates!? HAHAHAHA!" Naruto's laughter started to get Tenten angry.

"Oh shut up! Your teacher was a one eyed scarecrow and your teammates were an emo and a useless fangirl!" Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed at her. "I'm not part of that team anymore! And plus, Sakura isn't useless!" He flinched when he realized he didn't add 'chan' to her name. Tenten raised a challenging brow.

"Really? Then tell me something she can do without help." She asked and Naruto took a step back before tripping over a scroll and falling back on his behind. "Uh, well, Sakura can… uh," Naruto saw the victorious smirk on Tenten's face. His eyes narrowed and pointed at her again.

"At least my old teammates weren't freaks like yours!" Tenten huffed at the lame comeback. "Those freaks make my team the strongest team in my generation. I have two powerful Taijutsu users and a Hyuuga Prodigy. Beat that." Naruto's pointing hand fell to the floor in defeat. "Well… I won't need teammates because Zabuza-sensei will make me strong!" Tenten had to admire his determination to win at everything, even if it's a little contest of whose better. The blonde pouted on the floor until he saw a hand reach towards him. The hand had the pointer finger standing up.

He looked up to a smirking Tenten. "1 point." She said making Naruto confused. He took her hand and he was pulled up. "What are you talking about?" Tenten put a thumb to her chest. "1 point for me. We're gonna make a score of whose better." Naruto started to understand a bit before smirking as well.

"So we're rivals now?" Tenten gave a 'meh' and a shrug. "In weapons and contests. Anything else is for others." She said before she leaned in with a hand on her mouth as if she was telling a whispering secret. "By the way, my teammate Lee will try to fight you and make you his rival as well." Naruto blinked before chuckling.

"So? I'll just kick his ass every time!" Tenten shook her head with an amused look. "That's easy for you to say. You try fighting a teenager who only fights with Taijutsu. His speed is insane and his power is a lot stronger than yours." Naruto bit his lip in surprise. "Why does he only use Taijutsu?" Tenten blinked at him, not really expecting him to ask about another person's fighting skills. "Well his goal is to become the world's strongest Taijutsu master because he was born without developed chakra coils." Naruto understood what chakra coils were. He saw something about them in a book at the library.

"So he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" Tenten shook her head with a frown. "While he's a good fighter, I still believe he should stop before he kills himself. I mean what can a ninja do if he can't mold chakra?" She commented before Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So you just believe that a person without chakra can't do anything? Is that it?" Tenten nodded and Naruto shook his head.

"Well, that's complete bullshit." Tenten gasped in surprise as the boy glared at her.

"Why crush a person's dream if they don't have the right attributes like other people? I may not know Lee, but he sounds like a guy who's as determined as me. And you sound like a person who enjoys crushing people's hopes." Naruto inquired and Tenten's eyes widened. "What? No, that's not what I'm saying!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Then what are you saying?" Tenten glared at him.

"I just don't want him to die! Sure he can fight, but he can't break through a simple Genjutsu to save himself! He'll die because of that!" Naruto shook his head again. "Let me ask you this. If you were a person who has no legs and wants to run faster than anything, how would you feel if someone put you down and called you useless?"

Tenten stared at the blonde in front of her. Why did he even care about Lee in the first place? He didn't even know him and he's defending him like he understands perfectly! Tenten's reasons were her own and she cared about the disabled teen. Enough to put away his dreams just for his safety. But the blonde in front of her was making her rethink her reasons.

Naruto tapped his foot. "Well?" Tenten's head looked at the ground.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Yes, to what?" Naruto questioned with a serious tone. Tenten's head went back up. "I would feel terrible, but want to push forward." Naruto heard the determination in the female's voice and nodded. "Good, good." Naruto muttered before he looked into the Kunoichi's eyes.

"Point for me." He said earning a gaping Tenten.

"What!?" Naruto snickered as his arms were held behind his head. "I'm a trickster at heart!"

Tenten's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You, you did that whole thing for a point!?" Naruto shook his head. "Well half of it was, but I was serious. You shouldn't tell someone to quiet because they have a disability." He said with force making Tenten sigh.

"I guess you're right, but damn. I never saw that coming." Tenten gave a small grin. "I never believed Moegi when she said you pranked and tricked everyone in the village." Naruto closed one eye and scratched his cheek. "Well if you want more proof, you should come with me on one of my pranking sprees." Tenten giggled and poked his chest with her finger. "I'll take you up on your offer sometime. But for now, it's my turn for questions." Tenten announced and Naruto nodded. "Sure, shoot." Tenten tapped her chin before speaking.

"Let's start at the beginning. Why did you suddenly choose to take being a ninja seriously?" Naruto's smile almost fell at the mentioning of Wave. "I'm sorry Tenten, but I can't tell you everything. It's too… personal." Tenten stared at the boy for a few seconds. She could see emotions swarming around in his eyes and hear the hiding in his voice.

'Does he have a mask?' She thought in wonder, seeing and knowing a person's 'mask' just fine. She had an example every day and this was nothing new (Mystery Person!). Tenten tried to reword her question. "Mind telling me why you chose to become better in a different way though? Like why you are training in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu." Naruto gave her a studying gaze. "How do you know about the Kenjutsu?" Tenten scoffed and put a hand on her hip. "Well, there's a man, who used to be a part of Kiri's Swordsmen of the Mist, who has a giant sword being your sensei and Moegi said something about swords in the morning." She deadpanned with Naruto giving an 'oh' with a modest chuckle.

Naruto's eyes widened before his grin widened. "Oh that reminds me! I had a surprise for myself!" Tenten looked greatly confused at his words. Was he crazy or something?

"For yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah myself. I forgot to mention that I'm a clone. The real Naruto is sleeping at home." Naruto explained with Tenten scanning him with her eyes. "A clone? But you're solid." She said. She remembered the academy graduation test and the Bunshin definitely weren't supposed to be solid. She stared at him and Naruto nodded.

"I know I am. It's a special jutsu I learned a month ago. It's called the Shadow Clone technique. I can make real clones and when the clone dispels, I learn what they learn while they're alive." As an example, Naruto made a similar version of himself in front of Tenten, earning a yelp from the sudden puff of smoke. Naruto's clone's clone did a saluting sign. "Hello, Tenten!" He said before dispersing. Naruto looked back at the girl. "That bad thing is they can only take so much damage before they disperse." Tenten blinked at the Naruto left over.

"But I punched you earlier. How did you not disappear?" She quickly asked and Naruto thought it over. "Well since my purpose today was to study at the library I didn't use much chakra except using more clones to learn faster. My chakra reserves recharged during reading books so I was full of life, enough to take one hit." Tenten whistled, impressed by his useful jutsu. "That jutsu can come in handy." She mumbled and Naruto realized he was getting off track.

"But yeah, when I was at the library I was learning about Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu at the same time. While I was reading a book on basic Fuinjutsu skills, one of my clones found a fictional biology of a person who uses an odd style of swords." Tenten looked interested. An odd style of sword use? She was aiming to become a weapons master and she had to learn every type of style or weapon to reach that goal. Naruto rummaged through the inside of his jacket, looking for his book that he _borrowed_ from the library.

Though he didn't see the faint blush on Tenten's cheeks when she saw his mesh covered torso. Sure he was just a clone, but he was an exact replica of the original. 'He doesn't have any baby fat on him! His muscles are showing too…' She thought before Naruto pulled out a book. Tenten shook herself out of her thoughts quickly enough to avoid letting Naruto see. She herself didn't even realize that a small drop of drool fell from her mouth.

"Here's the book, I was talking about." Tenten's head tilted down to get a better view. The book had a dark green coloring to it with black edgings. There was a picture of a tall man with slightly slicked back, light green hair and a scarred left eye. His lone eye was fierce with a small focusing pupil, clearly meant for intimidation towards his opponents. Hanging from his left ear were three earrings. His attire was a long opened dark green coat, opened enough to expose his muscular build. Tenten saw that the moss headed man had a long stitched up scar going down from the left shoulder to the right side of his waist. Half of the scar and stomach were covered up though by a green haramaki. Over the outside of the green coat was a red sash tied around his waist. Tied in the sash on the right, were three swords in their sheathes. On his left bicep was a tied up black bandanna. His trousers were black and stuffed into his boots. The man's arms were crossed and on his face was a confident smirk that said 'I dare you fight me unless you wanna die'. Tenten looked above the man's head and saw the title. "The Tale of the Great Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro?"

Naruto nodded excitedly as he pushed in the book in her face. "Don't you see? This holds the secret of how to become strong!" Tenten pushed the book out of her face enough to look at the blonde.

"So what's the difference? He has three swords." Naruto stared at the girl with an exasperated sigh. Naruto opened the book to the second page. Once again he shoved the book in her face. Tenten growled lightly in annoyance and pushed the book back before looking at it in a better range. There her eyes widened in confusion.

"But how? How can this man fight like this?" She asked as she studied the picture.

Zoro's attire hasn't changed, but his stance had. The swordsman held his swords differently at each point. In his right hand, he held one of his swords in a reverse grip over the left arm. In the left, he held his sword in the proper manner, but it was lifted up to his side, ready to slash at anybody. And finally the most confusing attribute was that the last sword was being held in his mouth, his teeth clenching down to keep it from falling.

After staring at the strange stance, Tenten turned from Zoro's picture to her blonde friend. "So? What do ya think?" He asked with a grin and Tenten shook her head slightly. A small smile slowly etched its way on her face.

"Truthfully, I've never even seen before." She mumbled before adding to her voice's volume. Her smile turned into a humorous smirk. "This is what you want to learn? How to fight with three swords at the same time?"

Naruto nodded as he turned the book to him. "Of course! Nobody has ever heard of him and even the people who read this book never had the idea of using his style!" Tenten gave Naruto a soft laugh.

"But he's a fictional character in a story! I can understand where you're going with this, but this is still stupid." She teased and Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead. "You're just jealous because I found a better style to fight!" Tenten's eyes turned sharp as she glared at the blonde.

"Oh please! Like I would be jealous of holding a weapon in my mouth!" She mocked and Naruto huffed with crossed arms. "I don't even care about what you think! I'm gonna master this style and become the best!" Naruto declared as he closed the book and shoved it into his jacket. Tenten saw the blonde huff a bit before she smirked.

"I guess it's another point for me," Tenten giggled before she leaned forward with a confident smirk. "Okay, let's make a deal. If you can fight with three swords be the end 3 weeks, I'll give you 3 points ahead of me."

Naruto blinked at her. "That's it? 3 points?"

Tenten nodded. "What kind of prize is that? I'll be working my ass off and the only thing I get is 3 points?" Naruto raised his voice a bit in annoyance and Tenten stifled a laugh. "Y-yes." She said before Naruto pointed a finger at her.

"Why don't I choose?" He suggested, not exploding enough to make her win their small argument. "Let's see… if I win, you have to buy me as much ramen as much as I want for 3 weeks." Tenten never heard of Naruto's habit of eating ramen and nodded with a grin. "Ramen? Sure, easy choice." She said and Naruto chuckled. "And if I win, you have to…" She stopped to think about it before a viscous smirk arouse. "You have to wear my teammate's green jumpsuit for a whole day."

Naruto's face paled, but he still held out his hand, not backing out of a challenge. Naruto gripped her stretched out hand and grinned. He never lost a bet before and he wouldn't lose now. The second Naruto's hand left Tenten's, the girl gave him a focused gaze. "Oh and there's no backing out now. You can't change the rules and the end results." Naruto nodded with a confident smirk before he heard Kyuubi cough into his mind. His eyes continued to look at Tenten, but his focus went to the female Bijuu.

'What's going on Kyu-chan?' The female Bijuu sweatdropped.

"**You're really a dumbass, you know that?**" Naruto kept his face from looking confused at Tenten.

'Why're calling me a dumbass?' Kyuubi face palmed. "**You messed up this whole deal.**" Now Naruto was confused, enough to show a bit in on his face.

'How did I mess it up?' Naruto asked, not getting her point.

"**Well, do you remember Zabuza's training rules?**" Naruto nodded dumbly. "**What's rule number 3?**" Kyuubi asked and Naruto's face paled.

"FUCK!" He screamed making Kyuubi, Tenten, and the others outside flinch.

The kunoichi in from of him stared at him in shock. "What happened?" She asked and Naruto realized he screamed out loud.

The blonde quickly gathered his bearings. "Oh, um, I just remembered I uh," He thought of an excuse as fast as he could. His eyes lit up the second something came to mind. "I just remembered I left the faucet running at home!" He lied terribly making Tenten stare at him in disbelief.

She didn't say anything because her chance was taken away by a certain Kage poking his head through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to leave Naruto-kun?" Naruto quickly turned his attention from the female in front of him and smiled. "Of course I am! Can't wait to start learning Fuinjutsu!" He shouted in enthusiasm and Hiruzen chuckled. "Okay, c'mon so I can pay." Naruto shook his head at a fast pace before rushing to grab his scrolls and running towards the door.

Tenten followed behind in in a slow walk in thought. Not knowing that Naruto was talking to his tenant, she had seen the boy stare at her, but his eyes were unfocused. He stayed silent even when she spoke to him, even when she waved a hand in front of his face! He seemed like he was talking to somebody and her intuition only grew when he shouted in a sudden reflex.

As she walked out the door she already found Hiruzen handing money to her father. The old man tipped his hat that said 'good business' while Naruto was jumping up and down in the back. She was sure he'd get so excited he'd blow up since he was a clone. "It was good doing business with you, Hokage-sama." Mako said politely before putting the money away in the cash register. Hiruzen nodded before turning to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun, are you ready to learn Fuinjutsu?" Naruto huffed with a smug grin. "I don't know about you, but I've already read all the basics on Fuinjutsu at the library." He declared, raring to go back home and start Fuinjutsu arts. The old man gave a short laugh at Naruto excitement before Zabuza spoke up.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, brat, but I'm not really too big on sealing." Naruto deflated somewhat at the news.

"Don't worry, I'll help him with Fuinjutsu." Naruto's eyes went up to see Tenten at the desk with a smile. "Really? You know Fuinjutsu?" Tenten's father snorted. "Of course she does! She's probably the best sealer in her generation!" He said with no small amount of pride in his daughter, earning a light blush from embarrassment from said daughter. Tenten gave her father a light glare while Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, I'd like to stay and chat even more, but we're gonna have to leave." Hiruzen said. Mako nodded, understanding the Hokage would have more things to take care of, more important than a simple meeting of friends. The Hokage turned to Zabuza and Naruto with a smile. "Okay, are you both ready to go-"

"Hokage-sama." A voice quickly interrupted the trio as an ANBU officer appeared in front of Hiruzen in a small puff of smoke. The masked man kneeled before his village leader as Naruto screamed in terror, not expecting a random person to appear in front of him.

Hiruzen acted normal as he looked down at the Elite ninja. "Yes, what is it Boar?" The ANBU stood up straight, easily as tall as Zabuza in height as the man looked down slightly towards Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, the council has ordered a meeting that requires your presence." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who has called this meeting, exactly?" The ANBU answered quickly without faltering. "Danzo-sama has, Hokage-sama."

The elderly Kage sighed in annoyance before giving a nod. "Very well, I will be there soon enough." The ANBU shook his head slightly, signaling that he wasn't finish. "The council also requested the presence of Uzumaki Naruto." Boar stated making Naruto's eyes widen. The blonde quickly looked at the Hokage with worry in his eyes, the same look in Mako's as well. Tenten just stared in confusion while Zabuza stared in silence.

"What!? Jiji, I swear I didn't do anything!" Naruto screamed in panic, never being in a meeting with the council. He's heard it from most that the council decides the fate of one's life and the village. If they were calling for him too, then they caught him doing something they didn't like. Hiruzen gave the child a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you've done nothing wrong." The old man lost his smile and turned to Boar.

"You go tell the council I will be there soon." Boar nodded and bowed before the Hokage before poofing away. Naruto's panicked eyes told Hiruzen that the boy was easily frightened at being put in such a position.

Sighing, Hiruzen kneeled down. He looked the boy straight in the eye and spoke gently. "Have no fear, Naruto-kun. Whatever they say must be a simple situation to work through. I promise I'll keep you from punishment." He promised and Naruto hesitated to give a nod.

Tenten and Mako saw the Hokage stand up and look at them. "Sorry to have that sort of thing happen in your store, Mako." The older Higurashi nodded, but his smile was forced.

He didn't like the council at all and his hate only grew when he just heard Naruto being called in. The boy didn't even do anything to deserve being accused or punished for the… burden he's taken. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I'm sure whatever it is, it must be important." Hiruzen nodded before turning to Zabuza.

"You're able to go home, Zabuza-san." The swordsman nodded with a small yawn. "Yeah, it's better than staying here with nothing to do." Zabuza said before giving Naruto a look. "Remember Gaki, swords tomorrow." Naruto nodded with a smirk, looking forward to learning Kenjutsu and fighting with his new style. When Zabuza walked out the store doors, Hiruzen put a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Let's go Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared up, Tenten looked at her father with a curious look. "Tou-san, what's the council like?" Mako shook his head slightly as he looked over the amount of money they received today.

"Terrible and conniving."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhangers! What do the counsel members want with our little blonde dumbass? Read and find out in the next chapter, What Have They Done.**

**Review**


	7. What Have They Done?

**Naruto of the Santoryu is here! Chapter 7 is up and I'm still single! Last time on Naruto, Naruto asks Hiruzen and Zabuza to join him at Tenten's family store, Tenten's father Mako almost had a heart attack twice during the grownups chat, Naruto and Tenten fully introduced each other and asked questions, Naruto shows Tenten the book of Roronoa Zoro, both agree on a deal about how efficient Naruto's Kenjutsu skills get in one week, and then ANBU appear to take Naruto and Hiruzen to a council meeting. **

**I do not own Naruto**

**PS- Middle of Chapter starts to take a turn to graphic. The bad kind. You were warned people with weak stomachs.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What Have They Done?**

**Council Room…**

Naruto coughed again as he put a hand to his mouth and waved away the smoke with the other. The blonde gave one more cough before giving a small glare at Hiruzen. "I really hate that jutsu, Jiji." He whispered in annoyance before he realized the Hokage had a serious look on his face. Turning his head his eyes widened.

Before him were a large group of people and in the middle at one table were three elders. The middle man looked focused even though he had bandages over his eye and arms.

Naruto looked to the left side and found all the members of a long table glaring at him with anger and hate. The blonde flinched from the heated stares, feeling like crawling in a hole to escape the anger. Forcing his head away from the glares, he looked at the last table. Each of the last members had their features of his friends in the academy and he recognized them quickly as clan heads. 'So the table at the left is civilians and the right is ninja? What about the three old people?' Naruto thought in slightly wonder and nervousness. The council's stare felt like a giant set of eyes were staring down at him, wanting nothing more than him to do something. Naruto started sweating in his boots before Hiruzen spoke.

"Danzo, what is the meaning of this? Why has there been a called meeting without my consent?" Hiruzen said with small anger in his words. Naruto saw the only man speak up and that was the middle man of the three elders. The man stood up and opened his mouth with his lone eye slightly opened.

"I see you've brought the boy like requested."

Hiruzen's eyes flickered to Naruto after he noticed the civilian side glare at him more. The old Kage didn't need much to figure that the small boy was feeling uncomfortable. The sweat on his face and the constant twitch of his eyes were perfect symbols. Hiruzen focused back on to Danzo before they hardened.

"Cut the crap, Danzo. I want to know what I was called to a meeting with Naruto-kun." The Hokage ordered and Danzo nodded. His lone eye drifted slightly towards Naruto, seeing the blonde child flinch, Danzo looked back at Hiruzen. "From my sources, I've heard of Uzumaki's mission to Wave." Naruto's stomach dropped and his sweat came down a little harder. 'Shit, they heard about it!?' Naruto managed to keep most of the panic from his face, but the shaking in his knees almost gave the civilians satisfaction that they were causing discomfort to the 'demon'.

"So? What reason did you get from Naruto-kun's mission that gave the idea of this meeting?" The Sarutobi asked and Danzo nodded. "As Kakashi has explained to you in his report, Uchiha Sasuke has almost died in battle fighting against a masked ninja." Hiruzen nodded at the small set of details from the mission. Danzo continued.

"I've heard from a certain someone that Uzumaki was with the Uchiha the whole time in the battle and did nothing to help the Uchiha." Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. "What!? I helped Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in a sudden outburst earning a female civilian to stand up. "You will keep quiet until addressed, _boy_!" The female seethed, making sure to keep her anger in check enough to pull back the urge to shout 'demon' out loud.

Naruto's head turned to the female quickly, his eyes still wide from the accusation. He looked at the woman and his eyes held a bit of fear. Before him was a person who led most of the mobs against him as a child. The female had faded yellow hair with a large set of bangs over the center of her face and small wrinkles around her mouth. Her skin was light tan and her green eyes were hard in anger. She wore a white qipao dress with a red circle at the bottom of the front flap and her pants were pink.

This woman was Haruno Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki.

The blonde already knew her as Sakura's mother, but also as a mob leader. She's hated him the most out of the village for the Kyuubi and when she found out he made friends with a younger Sakura, her anger skyrocketed. The woman led mobs against him every year on his birthday, every time with her as the leader. She would be the first to inflict pain on him before anyone else with different methods each year. Naruto would've ratted the woman out to Hiruzen about being abused and beaten to an inch of his life, but after every tormenting mob attack, she would threaten to finally kill him if he told on her. The mobs stopped after he graduated, but since then her glares have never been stronger. Naruto shuddered. Her glares felt like she was trying to melt his head off by a simple look.

The blonde gulped at the female before him.

"I will handle Naruto-kun's outbursts, Haruno-san." Hiruzen said, his tone cold and the mother huffed back into her seat.

She knew full well not to be out of line again in front of the Hokage, but she had a small smirk on her face, almost unnoticeable by the blonde, but it was big enough to see. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't take any action on it. Hiruzen looked back at Danzo.

"Now, please explain to me Danzo again about why Naruto-kun's mission is the center of this meeting?" Danzo didn't like repeating himself, but the old warhawk did so. "Since hearing about his mission, I believe Uzumaki needs a punishment placed on his for his choices." Hiruzen's eyes flashed in a tiny amount of anger before his emotion were kept in check again. "I've heard the true report from Kakashi, Danzo. I've heard exactly what happened on the mission and I believe Naruto would never abandon his teammates in the midst of battle." Naruto nodded next to the Hokage, but said nothing to earn another shout from another council member. Danzo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. What we have was a witness during the mission." Hiruzen's interest piqued as he leaned forward slightly. "And this witness would be…?"

"My daughter, Haruno Sakura." Mebuki spoke up. Hiruzen's head shifted towards the civilian with a raised brow. "Really? Sakura-san?" Naruto's head was racing. 'Sakura was the witness!? But she wasn't close enough to see anything!' Naruto thought as Mebuki continued.

"Yes, my daughter has explained to me that while fighting against an enemy, that _boy_ sat on the sidelines while Sasuke-sama was pushed to his limits. Sasuke-sama was almost killed and after the masked ninja was done with him, Sakura saw Naruto talking to the man without a weapon and soon after allowing the ninja to escape." Hiruzen shook his head, trying to ignore Naruto's nervous stance. He could even hear the thumping in his chest from the pressure.

"But Kakashi has told me that this person named Haku was killed soon after." Danzo put himself into the conversation again. "Yes, what Kakashi told was true, but the fact still remains that Uzumaki has allowed a ninja, who almost killed his teammate, leave without putting up a fight. The enemy could've tried to attack Kakashi while he was occupied with Zabuza."

"Or my daughter." Mebuki added and Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was there! Haku would never try to attack Sakura or Kakashi! Even if he didn't try to attack his teammates, Haku would've tried to protect Zabuza without killing. "But my beliefs stand tall. I've heard from a side report from Zabuza-san that Haku wouldn't have tried to kill anybody else. Even trying to kill Sasuke-san was out of question." Danzo stared at his old teammate turned Hokage.

"Are you truly gonna believe a former missing nin over your own advisors?" Naruto's eyes glared at Danzo in anger. Zabuza's words were true and Haku would never resort to killing anybody. Only if Zabuza ordered it, then Haku would've, but since he didn't, Haku tried his best to keep the Uchiha alive, but unable to fight.

"I will believe the words of any Leaf ninja." Hiruzen countered back at his advisor. "He may have been a former missing ninja, but Zabuza has given no hint of deceit in his report."

Danzo was a hard person to read since his face always stayed the same, but Hiruzen could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I see, but my reason is still valid. I have even asked the Uchiha if the blonde has assisted in their battle and he has said no." Naruto's eyes widened. 'Sasuke lied! I totally helped him out!' Hiruzen shook his head. "I asked Sasuke-san as well and he said yes to Naruto-kun assisting in their battle." Naruto looked at Hiruzen in surprise until he remembered when the Hokage asked his old teammate while Kakashi was giving in his report.

"So the Uchiha has given us opposite answers." Danzo stated.

Hiruzen was already tired of this endless conversation as he spoke out. "Danzo, I'm going to say this now. Since you weren't exactly on the mission, you don't have exact proof on how the inside of the mission went. Sakura-san could be stating that Naruto-kun hasn't assisted because of her distance away from the battle." Danzo cut him off from adding more.

"But you weren't there either." Hiruzen had to keep his anger in check at the persistent elder.

"I know that Danzo, so why don't we let Naruto-kun speak for himself?" He suggested earning a look of surprise from the blonde. Seeing his small nod, Naruto turned back to the council. Naruto stood tall before the council members.

"My answer is and will always be the same. I may not know what my old teammates have said, but I tell you all that I have helped Sasuke fight against Haku. I've tried every attack I could, but Haku dismissed them all leaving me helpless in the fight." Danzo stared at the young ninja with a straight, studying gaze.

"So you say that you've helped, but no positive results have come of your efforts?" Naruto nodded. The elder gave a low sigh.

"Okay, but how do you explain talking to Haku and letting him escape?" Naruto eyes stared back into Danzo's. "Haku was explaining to me about his past and what his relationship with Zabuza-sensei was." Naruto answered truthfully.

"But then why did you let him escape?"

Naruto blinked, trying to remember what exactly happened on the mission. "I was low on chakra and Haku used his speed to slip past my defenses." Danzo continued his interrogation.

"What exactly happened in your battle with Zabuza's apprentice?"

Before Naruto could speak, Danzo cut him off. "And don't lie or leave anything out, I have the report from Hatake right here." Danzo said as he held up a small document from his desk. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "Danzo, if you have the mission report, why are you attacking Naruto-kun?" Danzo didn't bother to look at the village leader.

"I want to hear his side of the story and if they don't match up to Kakashi's key points to the report, then we are to believe Uzumaki is lying and betraying the village." Hiruzen wanted to speak again, but Danzo held up a finger towards Naruto.

"Speak boy." He ordered and Naruto gulped.

"It's like I said, my attacks were useless against him. I tried distracting Haku with clones, but with his Kekkei Genkai he was too fast and destroyed them before either me or Sasuke could escape. Each time I made a clone, he'd pop them before they could even take a step." Naruto explained, feeling slightly embarrassed talking about his failure in the fight.

"After struggling for a few minutes, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and went on the offensive." Some civilians silently cheered hearing their 'beloved Uchiha' gained his bloodline. "Haku saw that Sasuke gained stronger and wanted to cripple him so he couldn't fight, but he chose to take me out instead. Before I could take the attack, Sasuke jumped in front of me and took all the needles."

Some civilians started murmuring at their table, not believing that 'Sasuke-sama would ever waste his time on a demon.' "When Sasuke 'died'," Naruto made the air quotes when he said the word. "I, uh…. I," Naruto hesitated. Danzo held up the folder. "Continue Uzumaki." He demanded and Naruto gulped. He already knew what happened next and he wanted to say it out loud. He wanted to make his grave deeper by saying 'Kyuubi's chakra' in front of civilians. Naruto urged back a glare towards the elder and took in a deep breath.

"I got angry and… the Kyuubi's chakra was used." The second he said the cursed name, the civilians started screaming like howler monkeys at their table, pushing their chairs back when they stood up. Mebuki pointed a finger towards the boy with a strong scowl.

"He used demon chakra! I told you the evil spawn was a demon!" She yelled while Hiruzen sent the table a powerful wave of KI. The civilians calmed down slowly, but still quite quickly as the Hokage's stern eyes put them back in their seats. The Hokage's glare let up, but it was reinforced towards Danzo.

"You knew what he was gonna say, but you still forced him to continue!" Danzo shook of the KI from the Hokage. "He knows quite well that his, burden, would be exposed." Hiruzen tried to ignore the shaking blonde next to him. He already knew that Naruto did too, but he didn't want to say it in front of the haters. The simple name of the Nine-Tails was to set them off into a rampage. He swore he saw Naruto flinch from a glare 'thankfully' given from Mebuki.

"Is the seal weakening, Hokage-sama?" A lazy voice turned serious asked. Hiruzen's eyes didn't need to trail back to the voice's owner.

"I believe so, Shikaku-san." Hiruzen spoke before turning to the civilian side once more. "From this point on, this is ninja related matter. Leave this meeting." He ordered and earned a few glares. He really didn't like having a council in the first place. Too much arguing and whining when someone doesn't get what they want. The Sarutobi turned his head away from the leaving civilian side, but even he didn't catch the small evil grin on Mebuki's face when she left the room.

Once the doors closed, Hiruzen turned to the ninja side of the council room. He saw their serious gazes and sighed. "I don't believe the seal is weakening, but it is I'll call Jiraiya to take care of it." He declared and saw a slightly fearful look in Naruto's eyes. "Who's Jiraiya?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen gave the boy a glance.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Jiraiya's a good person. He can help enforce the seal." Naruto's eyes widened. Enforce the seal!? He didn't want to lock up Kyu-chan! He'd lose the only friend that truly cared about him since birth. Naruto didn't want to raise suspicion so he only nodded weakly to the older man. Hiruzen gave a caring smile before turning serious towards Danzo.

"As much I hate it, why don't we continue this meeting?" Hiruzen asked and Danzo nodded.

"Now Uzumaki, when you used the Kyuubi's power, what did it feel like?" Hiruzen actually wanted to hear the blonde's response. Being a grandfather figure towards the teen, it was his duty to care about everything that happens to him. Naruto bit his lip before opening his mouth.

"It felt warm and welcoming." His answered only received confused eyes from everyone.

"Care to explain, Naruto-san?" Naruto heard a voice from a man in a large overcoat in shades. Naruto easily recognized him as an Aburame like Shino. 'Probably his father.' He joked lightly, trying to ease up the situation on his behalf. "Well, it was warm and welcoming. The chakra gave me enough strength to fight back against Haku." Danzo spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Did you have the feeling to kill something?" Naruto couldn't deny that statement and neither could Kyuubi. Both knew that no matter what the Bijuu tried, the urge to kill wouldn't leave the chakra. It was pure demonic chakra after all. "I won't deny that I was going for blood," He saw the elders next to Danzo narrow their eyes.

"But after knowing who was behind the mask I stopped and the chakra quickly left." The Aburame Clan head spoke up once more.

"Are you afraid of this chakra? Do you not wish to use it?"

Naruto gave the man a small smirk. "Why should I be afraid? If I can use Kyuubi's power, why push it away?" He said simply earning a small nod of the head from the bug user, but a focused gaze from Danzo. Hiruzen looked a bit worried, but the boy was right. If his burden was to become a gift, then he'd have to use it as a gift. There was another person who spoke up, a man with long grey blonde hair. Naruto quickly used the resemblance of Ino to this one. The man finally asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Have you met the Kyuubi?"

"Yes."

Naruto's answer was plain and simple, like there was nothing wrong about revealing a meeting with the most powerful entity in the world. Danzo's gaze hardened. "You've spoken to the creature?" Naruto didn't realize that he gave a heated glare back. "Kyuubi's not a creature! She's my friend!" He didn't realize what he said until it was too late.

The whole room went silent and Naruto's eyes widened. He just revealed his secret. Taking a step back, Naruto saw a woman stand up. She had a canine with an eye patch next to her staring at him while she had feral look eyes, hair, and teeth with red tattoos on her cheeks. 'Must be Kiba's mom.'

"Did you say, 'she'? Kyuubi's a female?" Naruto nodded his head, but still had a small sweatdrop. The feral woman seemed to do a silent cheer back in her seat, most likely chanting 'The strongest being in the world is female!' This woman just heard him say that the Nine Tails was his friend, but she only cares about the female part?

Hiruzen quickly turned to the boy with a worrying expression. "Naruto-kun, are you okay? I mean did Kyuubi try anything?" Naruto shook his head quickly. "No, she didn't! We talked a bit in my head and she doesn't seem like a bad person." Hiruzen couldn't believe that the Nine Tails was a female, but if Naruto said so, he'd go along with it.

"What did you both talk about?" Danzo questioned the blonde, getting over the surprise pretty quickly. Naruto blinked. "It's none of your business. What we talk about is secret." Naruto declared, but he didn't realize that he gained a potent enemy for that comment.

Once again, the Aburame clan head spoke up. "So Naruto-san, you said you're friends with… her?" He said cautiously, not wanting to anger that boy by called the Bijuu an 'it'. Naruto nodded. "Yes." The bug user continued his questions. "How did you become friends?" Naruto scratched his head and asked Kyuubi if it was already to explain a little bit. Naruto heard a yes from inside the mindscape.

"We became friends because she cares about me."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. 'Kyuubi cares about him?' That question was the most confusion in his head. Why would the strongest Bijuu care about him? "Can you explain?" Naruto nodded again. "She cares about me because since birth, she's been helping me. After every… beating, she'd heal my wounds as much as she could. She's not bad once you get to know her." Aburame nodded in understanding. It was like his clan and bugs. The Aburame would shelter bugs inside their bodies and the insects would help fight as a contract.

On the left side of Danzo, an elder woman stood up. "We still don't know if we can trust the demon." Naruto's eyes glared at the female elder. "How do we know the Kyuubi isn't tricking the boy and trying to escape?" Hiruzen leveled a stare at one of his advisors.

"What are you talking about, Koharu? Naruto-kun just explained that Kyuubi has been helping him stay alive." As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was slightly embarrassed that a Bijuu helped out more than he, the Hokage, could.

Koharu shook her head at Hiruzen. "We don't know if Kyuubi only healed the boy so it couldn't die along with him." Naruto's anger was getting higher.

"Kyu-chan wouldn't do that! She's the only person to care about me as a person!" Hiruzen felt a slight pain in his heart at the declaration. "The Kyuubi is a demon who almost destroyed the village 13 years ago!" Naruto flinched back.

"It wasn't her fault!" He shouted without thinking.

Koharu narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know?" She challenged and Naruto knew he had to think of something fast.

"Why would a beautiful woman want to destroy the village?" Kyuubi heard his statement and blushed. "If she was freed from her last container, wouldn't she have made a run for it?" Koharu glared at the teenager.

"How do you know of the last container?" Her voice was cold and hard, easily expressing her attitude for wanting answers.

Hiruzen felt a little nervous as well. Did he know about another Jinchuriki? Who she really was?

"Because she told me." Naruto tapped his skull. "Do you know the name of the last Jinchuriki?" Naruto shook his head, a bit confused. 'A Jinchuriki? Is that what they call me? A Human Sacrifice?' Naruto thought while each member of the council sighed in relief.

"Why, who was the last Jinchuriki?" The blonde asked, mostly to Hiruzen, looking for an answer. Hiruzen shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we can't tell you. It's for your own safety." He explained. Seeing the downcast face of the blonde, he frowned, but he only did it to protect him. "Oh, I see." Naruto muttered in disappointment.

Koharu didn't seem fazed by the disappointed look of the blonde. "Boy, we still haven't decided if we can trust the Kyuubi." The Jinchuriki's frown was replaced by a scowl.

"I already told you that Kyu-chan is my f-" The blonde's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Wait, wha-" Before the blonde ninja could finish his statement, he disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Koharu flinched slightly before she turned to the Hokage. "That boy was a clone!?" Hiruzen stared at the empty spot where Naruto was. "It seems he was a clone, but my question is where is the original?" Shibi asked as Danzo put a hand on his desk, making a sudden smacking sound.

"Why did you not bring the real Uzumaki, Hiruzen?" Said man narrowed his eyes and turned to Danzo once more. "You will show respect to me, Danzo." He threatened flaring a bit of his chakra as a warning. Danzo didn't flinch, but he leaned back with a frown. "Now, as to why Naruto was a clone is because the original is resting at home. He couldn't show up due to soreness in his muscles. Though I'm surprised the clone lasted this long." He muttered the last bit to himself. Koharu scowled. "We must bring the boy back to finish this meeting!"

Hiruzen was gonna retort until he saw an ANBU with the Boar mask appear next to him. "Hokage-sama, urgent news!" He declared earning the attention of all in the room. "What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's apartment is on fire."

* * *

**The Real Naruto a few minutes ago…**

The sound of scurrying footsteps were heard on hard wooden floor. "C'mon, hurry the fuck up!" A voice yelled, but at the same time whispered low enough not to draw attention to unwanted people. The voice was female and said female saw a large amount of people run up to her, all of which were carrying a pitchfork or knives. The female was the only one with a lit torch in hand as she smirked towards the villagers in front of her. She raised her torch higher into the air and spoke out loud. "Today is the day," She began, already feeling the excitement radiating off of everybody. "Today is the day we finally rid ourselves of an evil stain, a plague in our village!" The angry people cheered, but even though they were planning to attack somebody, it was funny to see angry people cheer quietly.

"We have lost the chance to end him last time because of that cursed Hokage!" The female scowled in anger, remembering a past failure. "But this time, that old fool will be too late." Someone in the front row of the mob stepped forward with a grin. "Mebuki-sama, let us finally end our suffering tonight!" The person declared. Said woman blew her one bang from over an eye. Her grin was dark and malicious. "Lets." On her word, the same man from the mob ran up to a certain door and lifted his leg. With a hard grunt and quick kick to the door, the obstacle was broken open in one attempt allowing everyone to pile inside the apartment. While everyone raced inside the place, two stayed behind at the door to watch if a person was approaching.

With all the people pushing each other, trying to get to the destined room first, they didn't seem to care if they knocked things over. People began to break off from the large group to different rooms of Naruto's home. Villagers went to the kitchen and started to pull food from the fridge before taking all the food from the cabinets and smashing them on the ground.

Another group of people went to the livings and started to smash through furniture and the TV. Some even tore through the sofa with a knife and one even punched a hole through a portrait of Naruto and Hiruzen a few years ago. Back to the main group of villagers, Mebuki entered the boy's room with her torch, illuminating the room enough for her to walk over trash and scrolls. The civilian mother finally stood over the still sleeping blonde and smirked before raising a hand.

Without warning, a sharp punch to the face awoke the blonde teen from his sleep. Gasping and sputtering from the painful wake up called Naruto couldn't get a word in before a hand gripped his neck. Choking for air, Naruto opened his eyes again in fear as he took in the first face.

"M-Mebuki…" He gasped in shock as he felt her grip tighten, making it harder for him to breathe. Being a ninja he should've escaped her clutches with ease, but with painful and frightening memories of her actions reflected in her eyes, immobilizing the blonde to the core. The blonde saw the female's eyes narrow before she pushed the Jinchuriki to wall.

The teenager gave a low grunt of pain as he felt the back of his head bleed a little. Mebuki leaned in towards him and started to speak in a low, menacing tone. "Listen hear demon…" Venom dripped heavily from each word as the woman's hand clenched even harder. Naruto stared into her eyes, fear filling his entire being.

"Last time you got lucky, but this time," The woman lifted the blonde from the bed, holding him almost at her height. "We'll finally end this once and for all." Naruto's eyes flickered to a random man before another punch connected with his face, effectively knocking him out. Mebuki smirked and dropped the body to the floor. She turned to the villagers behind her.

"You know where to take him." She stated and the man who threw the punch, lifted the blonde over his shoulder with a nod. Signaling the rest of the mob to leave, the man ran out the room with the unconscious blonde while Mebuki turned back around and looked around the room in disgust.

"The room of the Kyuubi…" The mother of Sakura gave a snort before dropping the torch on the bed. Seeing the bed sheets catch fire, she only gave one last smirk before running out of the apartment as well. During the entire invasion, nobody noticed a lamp poof into smoke and into a clone. The clone's eyes glowed red with anger before disappearing in a puff of smoke, giving the warning memories to his creator.

* * *

**Later…**

"Hey, demon… wake up!" A man shouted before his right hand balled into a fist and smashed into the blonde's cheek. The Jinchuriki only coughed up blood and his eye lids fluttered open before his vision focused to glare at the man in front of him. "Where… where am I?" The blonde demanded, trying to move his arms, but he found them to be bound tightly. Naruto's eyes glanced to his wrists. On each arm, a tight metal chain was wrapped around the wrists, lifting his arms into the air. He found out he was bound by a pulley system and at the other end of the chains were large blocks of cement, making it impossible to pull one arm free. Naruto's legs were tied together by a chain as well, leaving the almost naked blonde to the mercy of a large group of villagers.

Another fists connected to his face, making his spit up more blood. "You don't get to speak, demon!" The same man said, shaking his hand slightly as if he punched a brick wall. Naruto's dazed eyes focused again and this time he looked around. It was dark, but with the lit torches held by some villagers, enough light was given to make up the inside of a warehouse. The villagers in front of him held weapons, most of them torches and pitchforks, but Naruto saw some in the first few rows hold a baseball bat and another had two knifes. Seeing the danger in front of him, Naruto grunted as he tried to move his arms in an attempt to escape, but the attempt was futile as the blocks of cement didn't budge an inch. He heard laughing as he turned to the man.

The man was large, but not much muscle was on him. That didn't take away the strengths in the man's punches, though. The civilian was seen with a smug smirk as his laughs turned into evil chuckles. He turned his head to face the rest of the attackers. "Look here everybody! It seems that the demon still wants to live!" He shouted earning a few laughs from a few. Turning back, he saw Naruto with an angry glare. "Let me go." Naruto demanded as the man's smirk left.

Soon Naruto bent forward as much as the chains let him, wheezing. A fist was ground into his stomach as the old man pulled back and gave another punch to the blonde's face. Coughing more, Naruto turned his head back, a thin trail of blood going down the side of his mouth. "You don't get to order me around demon." The man scowled.

Naruto forced a grin on his face. "Actually I can. I'm a ninja, remember?" Naruto stated, acting as if he could break out of the chains in an instead. But that thought was quickly shot down with the chains and the fact that his body was still a bit sore from training. The fat man narrowed his eyes before thrusting another fist to Naruto's stomach. Seeing his action got a satisfying result, the man quickly gripped Naruto's neck and started to choke the blonde.

"I don't think you understand you position, demon." The man whispered as Naruto opened one eye. "We've all begun to grow tired of your smiling face as you walk through our streets, acting innocent." Naruto didn't say anything besides wheezing breaths. "Tonight, we'll finally end that." With that the man let go of Naruto's neck. Naruto looked at the man and saw a hand gesture from him. The blonde looked confused until a person came out of the mob. The same person with two knives. Before Naruto could realize, he let out a shrill and painful wail. The sound of dripping was heard besides the screaming and the source was from his hands. The man had pierced Naruto's palms with knives and left them there so each time Naruto moved his hand, the knives would cut more.

"Even if you do escape you can't make hand signs now, can you demon?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the voice. It wasn't from the two people in front of him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a patch of blonde hair walking towards him. "Mebuki…" Naruto whispered as said woman sucked her teeth. Once close enough to the blonde, Mebuki reached for the knife in his left hand and twisted it, gaining another scream from Naruto. The sound was like music to the villagers ears. Naruto's screaming was giving them proof that they were causing the 'demon' pain. Naruto strained his eyes to open as he saw a smirking Mebuki stand in front of him. "You don't have the right to say my name." She stated before stepping closer to Naruto.

"I'd totally love to watch you squirm in pain, Kyuubi," She said, calling the boy by the most hated name in the village. "But I've been denied the pleasure due to having to be home. You know, family." Naruto gave the woman a small glare. "Oh right, you don't have a family. I guess it's true, nobody wanted to be near you in fear of the demon of Konoha." Mebuki taunted before taking a step back before Naruto lashed forward. He was going for a head-butt for payment of her shit. Mebuki turned to the man with a grin, amused at Naruto's attempt of revenge. "Make sure you video tape the whole ordeal. I want to watch it every day as long as I live." Mebuki said getting a nod of agreement as a response. She put her leg out to start walking, but as if rethinking, she stopped. "Oops, I almost forgot." She muttered before walking back to Naruto with her hands behind her back. The blonde carefully watched the woman get closer.

When Mebuki was close enough to the blonde, Naruto went to head-butt her again, but with a hand to his neck again, he stopped. He winced in pain when he felt a sting in his shoulder. Naruto managed to turn his head enough to see a syringe sticking out of his arm. "What's that?" Naruto breathed out quickly, panicking that something unknown was injected into his bloodstream. Soon after he stopped talking, he felt his heartbeat speed up and pound in his chest. He started to sweat and pant as Mebuki gave a devious smile. "I see the drug is taking effect." She said making Naruto stare at her, his eyes giving her the hint for answers. Mebuki gave a small chuckle as she forcefully ripped the needle from his arm, earning a wince.

"You see," Mebuki began, holding and inspecting the syringe with a smirk. "What I injected you with was an adrenaline drug." Naruto's eyes widened and the woman in front of him looked back at him. "I see you've caught on quickly." Naruto didn't need to hear whatever she said. He already knew what an adrenaline drug was. He was injected with it years ago when he was 6 years old. He felt a hand on his chin and he saw Mebuki give him a dark stare. "You remember this drug well, don't you? It's been used on… October 13?" She said acting as if she didn't remember.

"Yeah, I know what it is." Naruto spat back. "The drug was to keep me awake for hours." Naruto managed to spit on Mebuki's face. The female's eyes narrowed in rage before he felt a stinging slap to his left cheek. The blonde easily could've taken the hit, but the drug… it also makes the nerves sensitive. Mebuki wiped the saliva from her face and spun around on her heels. She started walking away, but not before speaking to the first villager. "Make sure he suffers." She ordered before the crowd of civilians opened to allow her a straight path to the exit. The fat man cracked his knuckles with a malicious smirk. "Gladly." He said before he ran back at Naruto and punched him in the stomach once more.

When Naruto lurched forward, he felt a powerful kick to the chin from another civilian. Soon after Naruto's head whipped to the side with another punch. It seemed that the villagers were taking turns in harming the Jinchuriki. With each hit, Naruto felt the pain multiply by 3 and cursed his misfortune. If he could just get loose, he'd return the favor with his Shadow Clones, but with the chains and injured hands, that was clearly out of the question.

Naruto spat out a large glob of blood and spit to the floor after getting a strong foot to his stomach. He panted from exhaustion and pain, but with the drug still in effect, he couldn't pass out. He already felt Kyuubi's chakra work through his body, trying to heal the wounds as fast as she could, but with the constant attacking to his body and the knives still embedded in his palms, her chakra was having little effect.

"**Naruto-kun, please hold on!**" He heard Kyuubi's shout from inside his head. He didn't answer back because he didn't want to distract the Bijuu from her work.

Naruto's head hung low after the last villager held his fist from punching the blonde's face so hard. His body was covered in cuts and bruises from the beatings, but he felt some of them heal with Kyuubi's chakra.

He grunted in pain when he felt his hair pulled upwards, taking his head along as well. With a tired gaze, Naruto looked at another villager, this time the person was a female. The female had a standard flak jacket and standard ninja pants. On her forehead was a Konoha headband, telling the blonde that she was a kunoichi. Her grin was large and it promised more pain. "Don't think the fun is done, demon. It's only beginning!"

Naruto saw the woman's face last before room and people were distorted and twisted. Naruto blinked in confusion when the dizziness left and the woman's face returned.

'What just happened?' Naruto thought before he heard the sound of doors opening. His eyes quickly darted to the back of the mob and his eyes widened in shock. There standing in the door was Moegi, panting from running. "Nii-san!" She screamed once she saw him, but the second the words left her mouth, Naruto's head lifted up more with panic filled eyes. "Moegi-chan, RUN! GET AWAY!" He screamed, but before the girl could react, villagers were upon her in a second. The small girl screamed and tried to punch her way out of the villagers. Naruto quickly saw two large men hold her up from the ground and struggled more in his bindings.

"MOEGI-CHAN!" His shouting only encouraged the villagers more as the kunoichi next to him held up her hand. "No mercy to demon-lovers!" She declared making Naruto's eyes widened even more when he saw the villagers gang up on her.

The girl screamed in fear before a man punched her in the face, making her spit out blood and a tooth. The girl immediately started crying from the sudden punch, but her eyes widened and a long breath escaped her lips when a woman kneed her in the stomach. When the small child tried to escape even more, the man holding her right hand gave a grin before gripping her wrist harder until he heard a crack and a scream.

"I-IT HURTS!" She cried feeling the pain of her broken wrist, but the other man did the same to her left as well. Moegi's cries reached Naruto's ears making the blonde struggle in his bindings, but after trying to break free and not getting good results, Naruto put his head down to try and look away. He felt his hair get pulled again by the kunoichi. "Oh no, you get to watch what you caused." Naruto's eyes glared into hers. "How is it my fault!?" He yelling didn't break off the grin on her face. "You turned an innocent girl into a demon loving whore." She whispered earning a loud shout of effort from Naruto when he tried to escape again.

When the kunoichi held Naruto's head up to look back at Moegi, the blonde's heart dropped. The girl's face was covered in bruises and blood ran down her mouth and even her forehead. The girls eyes drooped and looked dull. "Oh, looks like the little whore passed out." The kunoichi mocked when she pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw it towards Moegi.

Connecting and piercing her stomach, Moegi's eyes returned to life before another high pitched scream erupted from her mouth. The ninja holding Naruto giggled. "Use that to end her suffering." She said, already tired of Moegi as if she was a useless toy. Naruto wanted to close his eyes, but the look Moegi was giving him was keeping him from doing so. "Nii-san, help me!" Her voice sounded scratchy from screaming too much, but Naruto still understood her. Naruto had tears dripping from his eyes as he watched a man pull the kunai out of Moegi's stomach. The man's face was filled with psychotic glee as he used the kunai as a knife to cut off the girl's right arm. Naruto's mental suffering was getting larger as Moegi's screams turned into agonizing wails. The blood gushed from the stump of a arm while the man pulled the kunai back. With another thrust, the kunai was shoved into her chest this time. Moegi's wails stopped when the man had punctured a lung. Blood started to fill her lung as the red liquid was gurgled in her throat, keeping her from breathing.

Seeing the life fade from her eyes, Naruto felt all his energy leave his body. He failed to protect her. He put the girl in a dangerous position and now she was being killed for it. Naruto's tears felt hot as they traveled down his cheeks. "MOEGI-CHAN!" He shouted in despair as the girl fell to her knees.

Seeing his best friend dead on the ground, Naruto hung in his bindings in silence, filled with unbelieving regret. He continued to stare when the villager holding the kunai didn't stop. Since the kunai was still in her chest, the man pulled the weapon down, tearing a large gash in her torso. Naruto watched his friend's corpse get tortured without its soul to feel it as well, unable to help at all. Seeing her intestines fall to the floor with a sickening 'squelch', Naruto almost threw up over the floor. Seeing the blonde about to break, the man with the kunai pushed his hand into the corpse. Soon after a few seconds, the man's hand was pulled out and before Naruto could see what was held, the man threw the object towards Naruto, plugging him straight in the center of his face.

The blonde didn't even blink, but after the object slid down his face, leaving a large trail of blood, and falling to the ground, only then Naruto knew what the object was. It was Moegi's heart. The blonde finally lost control of his stomach and released the contents of his stomach. His body twitched all around from the exertion. With no more food left to upchuck, Naruto started to dry heave and the female ninja gave a short laugh. "Was that good for you boy?" She say, pulling up Naruto's head once more.

Naruto looked out to the crowd and saw everyone gathered into one large group. He didn't see Moegi's body and when he looked down, the heart was gone as well. His mind too damaged from the trauma, Naruto only stared at the kunoichi without words. His eyes were still wide as if he was still watching Moegi's death. The kunoichi gave him a shit-eating grin before looking at the villagers.

"It's time everyone." She stated and those three words meant only one thing. The villagers held up their hands and weapons with a small cheer. The kunoichi looked back at Naruto's shocked face. "Sorry demon, but you're time is finally done." She declared before jumping towards the villagers. The civilians made room for the ninja and as soon as the female was in the right distance, she started to make handsigns.

"Fire Style," She took in a deep breath as Naruto only stared at her. "Fireball Jutsu!" She let out a large ball of flames from her mouth, aiming straight at Naruto. The blonde watched the ball of fire come closer, but reacted to nothing. As soon as the blonde was hit by the attack, his body was engulfed in flames. His skin was being burned at high temperatures and quickly enough, the blonde's mouth opened as far as it could and let out the loudest scream possible. Some people actually flinched from the volume, but once they took in the image of Naruto struggling in his bindings, their smirks came back and they cheered again.

The pain was unimaginable. Naruto felt every inch of his body searing from the heat, his skin boiling and tearing off in pieces. His boxers were already destroyed, leaving him naked to all, but nobody seemed to care. As Naruto's body was getting burned from the red hot flames, Naruto's mind was someplace else. Only his nerves were reacting to the fire. In his mind he saw Moegi getting tortured over and over again, and he was too useless to do anything. The girl's fearful eyes burned into his memory while her screams shook him to the core.

Seeing the blood, _her_ blood spill to the floor, Naruto felt something snap inside him. He remembered the kunoichi who made him watch. He remembered the men who attacked his friend. He remembered Mebuki.

The Jinchuriki's screaming of pain was replaced by a scream of rage, stopping the cheers from the villagers in front of him. His eyes opened again to look through the flames and this time instead of cerulean blue, they were crimson red. Kyuubi's chakra started to flood his system as his nails grew sharper and his teeth turned to fangs. His whisker marks turned feral as his pupils were slits. Red chakra bubbled around his body, giving off a strong sense of malicious and powerful KI.

From inside the blonde's head, Kyuubi watched everything on the sidelines, not even bothering to pull back on her chakra. The humans are getting what they deserve, so who was she to keep it from them? They wanted a demon? Now they got one. "**Filthy fucking humans…!**" She snarled, her tails swishing behind her angrily. She wanted to kill them off herself, but with the damned seal, she could only watch and hope Naruto kills them all. The demoness gave a sinister chuckle as she pumped a bit more Youki into her container's body. "**Do it Naru-kun! Kill them all!**" She screamed, hoping her container could even hear her.

Some villagers passed out from the KI and most of the ones left were either stronger civilians or shinobi, but just being near him made some of them wet themselves. Even though the chakra was pushing away the flames and giving the Jinchuriki protection enough to heal himself, the burns from the fire were the most troublesome to heal. The only marks where his torture showed were his left arm, burnt from the elbow to the hand. His skin on the right leg around the thigh was peeled off, but slowly coming back. His left foot was charred as well, making it seemingly harder to ignore the stinging pain in his nerves. Finally was the most noticeable features, were his chest and face. There was a large scar that looked like an exploding star in the center of his torso, pink and swelling from feeling the heat not too long ago. And on his face was a singed area going along the right side of his face. But the boy didn't even acknowledge the pain. His only self-given task was to kill everything. His chakra flared even more, making a few more civilians or Shinobi faint.

Feeling the Kyuubi's chakra at a closer range, the Kunoichi who casted the fire ball took a step back in fear as the fires were pushed away and a cloak in the shape of a fox took form around the blonde instead. Her eyes grew wide as Naruto's chakra cloak heated up enough to melt the metal chains and knives in his hands. Sensing imminent death, the Kunoichi watched as Naruto landed on the ground on all fours, a chakra tail swishing behind him. His eyes were filled with anger as he spotted his first target.

The kunoichi who killed Moegi.

Naruto's mouth turned into a feral scowl. Seeing the boy lock on to her, the kunoichi froze in her shoes.

The female was sure that if nothing aggravated him to attack, then he'd be still for a moment. Only to curse in shock and annoyance when a civilian who woke back up saw Naruto's appearance and started to scream in fear. Naruto's ears twitched and he quickly went into attack mode, shooting towards the kunoichi target.

Instincts taking over, said ninja jumped to avoid the Kyuubi-cloaked blonde. Accidently attacking civilians, the blonde didn't take the fact that his chakra was poison to others. Ignoring the screams of pain from the people he tackled, Naruto's eyes darted up to the female who stood on the ceiling. Throwing a punch on instinct, a large red chakra hand stretched from his arm. The chakra hand turned into a fist just before it could reach the kunoichi, but in a grunt of annoyance and frustration from Naruto, the female darted to the side again, letting the fist go through the roof.

Pulling the hand back, Naruto threw another punch towards the running kunoichi. The female managed to jump over his fist, but the blonde was only getting angrier. Letting out a roar that created a shockwave, forcing people to fall, Naruto caught the kunoichi's slip up on the wall.

Quickly sending out another chakra fist, the kunoichi didn't have time to move and her body was soon gripped into a large bubbling hand. She screamed as she felt the heat of the chakra burn through her clothes and skin. Naruto gave a devil like grin as he pulled her towards him. Reeling back his other arm, the Jinchuriki clenched his fists as hard as he could before thrusting it forward and into the kunoichi's face.

Seeing that her head didn't come off like he wanted, the blonde's only response to that was putting his hand over her bleeding face. Once his hand was clamped onto her face, he didn't let go when his hand started to glow brighter. The woman kicked and screamed in his hold, but that only made Naruto want it more. Seeing the bubbling beneath his hand and the screaming stopped, Naruto took his hand away to find a large hand print, scorched into the woman's face. He dropped the kunoichi to the ground and took a better look at the corpse's new appearance.

The face was already melted down past the skin and bone, down to the brain and whatever leftovers of her skull. From the grip of his chakra hand, he saw that her body was smoking with finger prints along her back and waist. Her clothes were melted with her skin, making it impossible to take them off. And finally noticing that most of her body was like heated up coal, Naruto lifted his head in the air. Erupting from Naruto's mouth was a loud primal roar. A type of roar that shows the strongest fighter in the wild.

A few feet away from him was another ninja, but this time the ninja was a shinobi. The man looked at the smoking body and if someone could tell from the look on his face, the corpse was his lover. The man's scowl was strong as his hands quickly reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Quickly he flicked the kunai towards the blonde Jinchuriki. "Die you fucking demon!" The man screamed in rage. As soon as the kunai came a foot close to hitting the back of Naruto's head, a chakra tail immediately slapped it to the ground. The tail waved around like it had a mind of its own. Slowly Naruto's head turned to face the man.

The shinobi didn't flinch, but he did start sweating more. Not from the heat of the chakra cloak, but from the scene in front of him. With his whisker marks getting more wild as well as his hair, cloak began to get into a darker shade of red. Behind him, his long tail split into two and both halves grew into separate tails.

A naked blonde in the Two-tailed state glared at him, a low snarl heard from his lips. Before Naruto could charge at the man, his cheek was cut from a kunai before it healed in a second. Turning his head again, Naruto spotted another shinobi. Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted more movement. Getting up from the ground was more people, both ninja and civilian alike.

Seeing the numbers against him was increasing, Naruto allowed a grin to grace his darkened lips. "_**If you're so eager to die**__,_" His voice was distorted as he stood on all fours. All the people around them grabbed weapons and stood ready, though most of the civilians trembled. Naruto's grin turned wicked. "_**Then so be it!**_"

With a gleeful shriek, Naruto charged towards an unlucky man, the shinobi who attacked first. With his speed increased by the second tail, the shinobi didn't realize a set of fangs sank into his neck until he tried to scream. Only blood flowed from his mouth before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dropping the man to the floor, Naruto chased over his next victim.

After witnessing the cruel act of squishing a civilian under a giant chakra tail, two kunoichi gathered up enough courage and charged the Jinchuriki from the back. When the two jumping into the air, they were about to throw kunai until a large red hand smacked them into a wall, creating an unsettling blood stain. With his leftover chakra hand, Naruto's onslaught continued as he grabbed more than 3 civilians and crushed them in his grip while his tails worked on smacking people away.

A lone civilian stood all the way in the back, shaking in his boots while trying to hold his pitchfork steady. He just watched in horror as he saw blood fly everywhere and the only cause was from a bright red blur running away killing everything. The man wanted to leave and run as far away as possible from the naked psycho, but the feeling of intense KI kept him in one spot. His sweat drenched his clothes while his eyes tried to follow the blonde.

Before he knew it, there was only one scream left as he quickly turned to his left. Hanging a foot off the ground with a clawed hand through her chest was a dead civilian. Her face would forever show extreme terror as the expression stuck to her corpse. The fear the man felt shot up and without realizing it, he shit himself. As soon as the smell of fecal matter hit his nose, Naruto's head turned towards him. Dropping the corpse without a care, Naruto slowly stalked towards the horrified civilian.

"D-D-Demon…!" He stuttered and Naruto's smirk only got wider. The blonde Jinchuriki stopped and the civilian stared in anxiety. Naruto continued to stare at him until, "**Boo.**"

The civilian dropped his pitchfork and started towards the warehouse door, screaming all the way. Naruto would've sweatdropped if he didn't find it greatly amusing. Outstretching his chakra hand and with a loud thud, the civilian's body slid down the wall. It was easy to tell that Naruto squished his head against the walls, seeing the only clues were a headless body and a large splat mark.

Even though every person in the warehouse was dead, Naruto still wanted more. He looked around in a hurry, as if trying to find a lost toy. He looked past every gory and mangled body to find at least one intact and breathing. Naruto tried to use his ears, but there were no heartbeats from anyone. Well, anyone in the warehouse that is. His left ear twitched when he heard sounds of people talking and laughing outside in the night. A sadistic grin came upon his mouth as he bent to all fours and pointed to the door. That was the only thing that was keeping him from his right. And his right was to kill every villager whoever did him wrong. It was the right thing to do in his situation, right? Naruto's chakra cloak bubbled more and became a little darker. Very quickly another chakra tail formed behind Naruto, expressing his power boost. His snarls becoming more feral, Naruto leapt towards the door.

Before he could realize what happened, the deranged blonde found himself on the ground, struggling to escape as metal wire was wrapped around his torso and legs, binding his arms as well. The Jinchuriki gave a deep growl in frustration as his eyes were darting side to side to his new visitors. Surrounding him with either a kunai or sword, we ANBU Black Op officers, each with a mask to prove their ranks. A man with a black cloak and holding a sword to the blonde tapped his ear. He must've been the captain, but Naruto didn't take that into knowledge. He just wanted to rip his face off, along the mask

"Hokage-sama," The man began. "We've bound Uzumaki-san." The blonde heard a small buzzing sound before the warehouse door slammed open. His eyes quickly narrowed in deeper anger as he saw the old man run inside, battle gear worn. The old Sarutobi stopped a few feet away from the blonde before a large burst of demonic chakra was felt by everyone in a 25 mile radius. Some people could've been seen dropping to the floor, either dead or passed out from the sudden and powerful KI. Hiruzen only stared at Naruto without so much as a twitch, but he couldn't say the same about his ANBU. He could tell some of their heartbeats were pounding repeatedly.

Opening his mouth, Hiruzen began to speak, but Naruto cut him off with a loud snarl. "**You….**" His voice was deep and menacing, promising pain if he got loose. "**You let her… die…**" Naruto declared, gritting through his teeth. Hiruzen blinked in confusion before actually taking notice of the room of dead corpses. Hiruzen's face curled up in disgust and a scowl took his mouth as he saw mangled and charred body parts of each attacker. There were people with smashed limbs and organs, burned to a crisp, and/or filled with holes in their stomachs with their intestines hanging out, filling the room with the vile smell of blood and death. Even as he ignored the intense scene and scanned the room, he couldn't make out a body that would make Naruto hate him. His head slowly turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" His voice was calm and slow, not trying to rile up the blonde any further. "**Moegi-chan… she's dead…!**" Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "But Naruto-kun, Moegi isn't here. She's at home-" Another burst of chakra was felt as Naruto's cloak glowed brighter with rage. "Fucking liar! She's dead because you weren't here to save her!" Naruto's voice roared in the building, actually making Hiruzen flinch. He could feel the influenced rage from the blonde and sighed. His eyes darted around the warehouse in anger. He stared at every body without regret at what they've done to his grandchild.. "Naruto-kun, please… calm down and-"

"**NO!**" Naruto's screech echoed across the warehouse as his body flexed his muscles. "**YOU LET HER DIE YOU BASTARD!**" Naruto screamed as his arms started to bleed when the metal wires cut into his arms. The blonde didn't care as he tried to escape his bindings. The ANBU had already been on guard, their weapons poised and ready to protect their Hokage. They could see the metal wire start to heat up and could pray that it would hold a bit longer. They, like Hiruzen, didn't want to fight the blonde. Some thought he had enough power to kill them in the blink of an eye while the others just didn't want to inflict harm on him.

When Hiruzen saw a wire snap on Naruto's legs and arms, the blonde had already charged at him, straight past the ANBU Captain. "**GRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!**" With a mighty roar, Naruto put his clawed hand forward ready to attack, but without warning his eyes got hazy and he passed out. Hiruzen had already placed a sealing tag on Naruto's forehead, pushing away the excess Youki. He did it just in time too. The Jinchuriki's hand had come dangerously close to stabbing through his heart.

Holding the naked blonde in his arms, Hiruzen looked at the ANBU members with a hard gaze. "Get to the hospital and order a room to be opened up. If a doctor says otherwise, kill them." Without another sound, Hiruzen's bodyguards left the warehouse in numerous puffs of smoke. The Hokage just let out a long, strained sigh as he looked at his grandchild. The pained look on Naruto's face matched the continuous twitching from the sore and painful spots of his body. Hiruzen's eyes traveled down to scan his wounds. He had burns and bruises, recent cuts from the metal wires, and even broken ribs poking in his chest. He finally focused on the large star shaped burn on his chest. The Hokage's eyes would've been red like Naruto's if he held Kyuubi, but since they didn't, he only owned a pair of steeled and cold eyes. His usual caring pupils looked back at the mutilated bodies.

"How could they…?" He whispered, unknowingly holding Naruto tighter, causing another twitch of pain. His own villagers, even ninja, attacked Naruto when he was distracted by the council. He couldn't believe that they would harm a child this much just because of a stupid vendetta. He could understand about losing a person to the fox, his wife for example, but he'd never blame Naruto for her mistake. To hate Naruto as much as burning him alive, his fists clenched from underneath the blonde's back. His anger towards the village started to grow as he heard small whimpers coming from Naruto's lips. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I too wanted you to be treated like a hero, like the Yondaime, but," His mouth let out a gritted through the teeth growl. "But the village is too stupid to see it. I hoped you can learn to love the village as much as me, but that love is quickly diminishing. I too am starting to hate Konohagakure for their pointless mistakes." Hiruzen chose to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

Once his anger has dwindled down enough, he lifted the blonde in his arms and frowning when Naruto let out a fearful yelp. For the village to put fear into the blonde… Hiruzen said nothing as he raced out the door and jumping over the roofs. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get you help." Hiruzen promised as he bounced from house to house.

Behind him on top of the warehouse was a black figure. The figure gave a low chuckle. "**Hm, I wonder how he'll turn out. Will he start hating his village or still protect it?**" The figure had a small grin. "**Guess we'll have to watch and find out.**" The figure stated before disappearing in a small plume of flames.

* * *

**Who was this mysterious character!? Will Naruto have his sanity!? Did Moegi really die!? You already know the 3rd answer! Stay turned for more Naruto of the Santoryu!**

**Review!**


	8. He Awoke

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I've been busy with 3 of my other stories that I've forgotten about this one (And Wifi problems) I'm making a promise right now that I'm not giving up on this story, but I'm losing ideas and focusing more on my other stories. I'm telling you all that I won't have a specific date for updates. For people who are alerted when I update, you can enjoy as much as you like. For guests, you'll have to come back at the end of each month or something to see new chapters. I'm sorry, but I'll be busy. Very busy. Especially with school starting back up. **

**But eh, who cares? I got an update now, so why 'dontcha read?**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: He Awoke**

Naruto broke the long silence that filled his room with a tired and slightly pained groan. That blonde had tried to move his body to turn over in his bed, only to cut his groan short with a sharp wince of pain. His body felt like shit! Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the bright lights shoving their way I to his retinas, quickly making him close his eyes. "Geez..." He mumbled in annoyance, his voice sounding hoarse. **  
**

As Naruto tried opening his eyes once more, letting his pupils adjust to the bright light, the blonde found himself staring at the ceiling. A white ceiling. The blonde furrowed his brows in small confusion. 'Wait, that's not my ceiling. My ceiling is tan... where am-' His thoughts were cut short when he spotted a large X shaped crack on the ceiling at the top left of his vision. Naruto stared at the crack for a few seconds until letting out a sigh.

He already knew where he was. He was in a room at the hospital. A room used by him and him only. Doctors and nurses had dubbed the room inhabitable for other patients since the first time he was taken to the hospital. They believed the 'demon's power would corrupt any who sleeps in this room' Naruto repeated in his head. He didn't really care about this however. He just shrugged it off as a gift because whenever he gets injured, the Hokage could quickly take him here; seeing as how room E513 is always opened until he occupies it again.

'But wait, why am I in the hospital?' Naruto thought in wonder. 'Was I attacked again?' Naruto continued to stare at the crack in frustration. He couldn't remember what happened at all before he woke up. He ready knew that the villagers was somehow behind it. 'They always is' as Naruto puts it. Naruto shook his head slowly, his frown getting a bit more angry. But as his eyes began to travel downwards to the left, his eyes had landed on things that calmed him down quickly.

On the window sill were flowers and cards. Each set of flowers had been put into small vases filled with water, the sunlight shining through the window glass making the water sparkle repeatedly. He looked at the first vase of red/white flowers and looked at a small card taped to it.

_We hope you have a pleasant recovery~_ Ayame/Teuchi

The second vase held purple flowers with a small card taped to it as well. _Get well soon, Naruto-kun~_ "Hinata...?" Naruto whispered in confusion. Why would she send him get well gifts? She and him weren't really the best of friends or even regular friends at that. Naruto stared at the second vase with a raised brow before noticing something small a green in between the vases.

Naruto blinked. His wallet Gama-chan?

_Thought you'd want this back~_ no name.

"Why is my wallet here...?" Naruto muttered, blinking slowly as he stared at the green object. "Didn't Moegi-chan have it...!?" Naruto stopped with a painful wince escaping his lips. Naruto quickly shot up in the bed, his hands holding his head. The blonde's eyes were clenched tightly, his teeth grinding against each other as the pain began to multiply when he sat all the way up.

'Why does... my head hurt so much...?' Naruto thought in agony. 'And my body...' Naruto had slowly opened his left eye and his mouth almost went wide. His torso, his once white torso, had a large red burn running over his stomach and chest; the burn had peeled off skin everywhere, going down to his second layer of skin. His scar was seething slightly with smoke and was fading back to his normal skin color, but the fact that it was so large and throbbing as he stared at it left him dumbfounded.

"What...?" Naruto, already having forgot about the sudden head ache, had let his right hand touch his scorch mark. It only took a simple brush of his fingertips on the sensitive flesh to make him flinch once again. Naruto took in another sharp intake of air through his teeth before noticing that the burns on his torso was also covering his right hand, going passed the wrist and stopping an inch from the elbow.

Naruto's eyes widened slowly before he looked at his left hand, finding the same type of injury on his other limb. His breathing quickened in panic and shock as he stared at himself. 'What the hell happened to me!?' He thought in panic.

"Uzumaki-san, I must ask that you calm down."

Naruto flinched in shock at the sudden voice before his head had whipped to his right. He found a tall person in the standard ANBU armor and wearing a mask. A cat mask. Naruto found the ANBU ninja a female with the hints of long purple hair and noticeable curves at the chest area backing up his claim. The ANBU had a sword sheathed on her back, ready to be used at the quickest warning of battle.

"W-Who are you...?" Naruto asked.

"I am Cat. I'm currently your guardian during your stay in the hospital." Cat informed automatically, almost emotionlessly like a robot.

"What happened to me?"

"You've been attacked by the villagers, Uzumaki-san. You've been kidnapped and held captive by a large mob." Cat had stopped speaking, but Naruto continued to stare at her wanting more answers. He knew that wasn't all of it, that couldn't be all of it! When Cat didn't speak after getting stared down by Naruto, the blonde just looked down at himself once again.

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked.

"3 days, Uzumaki-san."

"3 days? But what happened to me... I need to know..." Naruto whispered to himself as his hands hovered in front of his face, burnt and throbbing flesh his only focus.

"Uzumaki-san, I must inform you that you have visitors." Cat suddenly advised making Naruto look up at her. "Do you wish to see them?"

Naruto didn't hesitate to nod. After he agreed, him and Cat heard the click of the room door. Naruto turned his head towards the door and Cat had disappeared in thin air. As the door opened, the first thing Naruto heard and saw was the color orange... and "Nii-san, you're finally awake!" Naruto didn't know why, but the second he heard the voice and _recognized_ it, his blood ran cold.

Naruto's pupils shrank as he saw two females walk in, one being the brown haired kunoichi Tenten and the second female being the small/worried orange haired, "Moegi-chan?" Naruto mouthed, no words able to flow out through his teeth.

As both females ran towards him, everything seemed to slow down. Naruto's headache had returned and his heart began pounding against his ribcage. His pores began to push out sweat furiously as his breathing got quicker.

Everything... he remembered everything.

The kidnapping, being tied up, the endless beatings from the villagers, getting burned alive, and... Naruto's heart was beating so much, it was blocking out the noise in his ears. Naruto's mouth went dry and his fingers went numb.

"Naruto-nii-san?" Moegi's voice was suddenly heard at his side. Naruto's pupils slowly grew in size as he stared blankly at the young girl in front of him. Moegi felt a little scared at Naruto's soulless gaze, taking a step back unconsciously. She bit the inside of her cheeks in nervousness as Naruto continued to stare at her. Even Tenten was looking at the blonde in confusion of his creepy actions.

"M-Moegi-chan...!?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto... are you okay? Y-You're scaring me..." Moegi said and Naruto finally found control of his nerves.

Without a second thought or even a simple warning, Moegi found herself in the tightest hug she'd ever receive from Naruto. Tenten's eyes were wide in shock as was Moegi's and what only made them larger was the sound of sobbing on Moegi's right shoulder. Moegi tried to turn her head enough to see Naruto's face, but do to his spiky blonde hair covering most of her vision, she didn't see much.

But Tenten did and she was awestruck as she looked at a bloodshot eyed Naruto with waves of salty tears streaming down his cheeks. Naruto had clenched Moegi's shirt as tight as his fingers could hold; and said hold was so tight it caused a small rip on her back big enough to let a pinkie poke through. Naruto hiccuped as his embrace tightened even more, fearing that somehow Moegi would disappear if he let go.

"M-M-Moegi-chan... y-you're alright...!" Naruto choked, his eyes opened and refusing to close. Naruto... every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw bloodied and dead Moegi in the dark, staring at him with cold eyes of betrayal. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to see it ever again. The pain of losing someone so close... just because he was too weak to save them. The blonde continued to cry on her shoulder with the fear and memory of Moegi's 'death' appearing just with a blink.

"N-Naruto-nii-san... can't breathe..!" Moegi wheezed, her eyes wide and mouth trying to suck in air. Naruto's eyes had widened in shock and fear before he quickly ripped himself away from Moegi. He sat up straight on his bed and looked at a slightly purple Moegi, huffing roughly for air. Naruto felt some pain on his chest and looked down. Moegi's hands were pressed against his burns. 'Was she trying to push me away?' Naruto thought before looking back up Moegi with scared eyes.

"Moegi-chan, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Naruto stopped repeating himself when he found Moegi's left hand on his mouth, muffling his constant apologies. Said orange girl looked at Naruto with even breathing and confused eyes. "Naruto-nii-san, please calm down." She pleaded with scared eyes, making Naruto's eyes widen even more. 'Those eyes...' Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to stare into Moegi's eyes, his heart beating slower and harder. His breathing was quick and uneven through his nostrils. Naruto's eyes felt like they were being exposed to fire from being open for so long. Naruto's eyelids became automatic and forced themselves to blink.

That was a mistake.

It only took a millisecond for Naruto to see a dead Moegi in place of the real one. His pupils shrank and his first reaction was to scream. Loud. Naruto's mouth was as wide as it could go, a bone-chilling scream escaping his throat. Moegi and Tenten flinched and Cat had appeared from the corner of the room, a hand on her sword and the other holding a sealing tag. Naruto pushed himself away from Moegi and backed up against the wall, his hands in front of his face as if he was trying to block the horrid image from his vision.

Tenten was first to react as she got over her shock quicker than Moegi. While Moegi had backed away from the bed by a few steps, her skin as white as a cloud, Tenten stepped in her place with a worried frown on her face. "Naruto! Naruto calm down!" She yelled making Naruto looked at her. Tenten felt her blood run cold as Naruto's scared eyes turned into murderous rage. "N-NO, STAY AWAY!" He shrieked and before she could react, a fist had connected with her left cheek. She reeled back in pain and startled confusion as Naruto continued to lash out. Before Cat could intervene and apprehend Naruto, the door to the room had flew open.

Tenten looked back quickly to see Hiruzen race forward towards Naruto, his Hokage hat already pulled off and hung on his back. Hiruzen wasted no time as he grabbed Naruto's wrists and held them apart, keeping the teen from throwing any more enraged punches. The blonde struggled in Hiruzen's grip, but the older man did not budge in the slightest. "LET ME GO!" Naruto roared, his movements getting more violent and wild.

Tenten had begun to step back from the angrily confused Naruto. She held her throbbing cheek, but didn't make too much of a pained reaction. Matter of fact, she barely acknowledged her injured face. She was too engrossed in Naruto's angry fits. "N-Nii-san...?" Tenten's eyes widened before her head turned back. Tenten gasped. Moegi was leaning against the wall, her hands in front of her in a scared manner and eyes wide with tears going down her face. Moegi looked at her brother figure in fear and before Tenten could say anything to her, they both heard Hiruzen call out loud enough to be heard over Naruto's screaming.

"Leave the room, now!" He barked, his head looking back at the girls. Tenten seemed to be the only one of the two who heard him as she nodded hesitantly and grabbed one of Moegi's wrists. The young child was frozen in her sandals, but Tenten was strong enough to pull her out of the room. Just as Moegi was shoved out the door, Tenten sneaked a glance back at Naruto. Upon looking at Naruto, Tenten felt herself freeze in shock as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

They were crimson with slit pupils.

Tenten only got to stare at Naruto's different colored eyes for a second before Cat had forced her through the door and slam it behind her.

* * *

The hallway was finally filled with silence, the screaming having stopped only a few seconds ago. There were only two girls sitting outside of room E513; Tenten and Moegi. It had taken minutes, but Moegi had finally ceased her crying as Tenten held her in her arms. The small girl still gave the occasional hiccup and even a few more tears, but she couldn't help it. Naruto, her best friend, had almost attacked her and screamed like she was gonna hurt him! Just thinking about it made Moegi give another soft sob, making a pair of arms tighten their hold.

Tenten didn't look down at Moegi, but that was because her mind was running three times faster than it should. She had just witnessed a scene that not only confused her, but scared her. When Naruto had started screaming, she was afraid that he'd start attacking Moegi, but that all changed when he landed a hit on her cheek. She had only felt a punch that hard when she was training with Lee. But never before had she felt so scared that Naruto would've actually managed to seriously hurt her in his anger.

Tenten shook her head slowly. She didn't want to think like that, but now the thought was implanted in her brain. The simple thought that Naruto would've killed her gave her a small shudder. Tenten unconsciously placed a hand on her swollen cheek. She felt uncomfortable with the negative belief. However she couldn't help, but think about it more.

Especially the eyes.

Tenten's eyes began to widen at the last minute memory. 'They weren't natural...' She thought as the picture of dual crimson orbs dug into her mind. They weren't normal. They were evil. Demonic. Tenten swallowed a lump in her throat, sweat starting to cascade down her face. They were the eyes of a beast; a beast that wouldn't hesitate to rip somebody in half. Tenten felt a strong chill run down her spine, as if a ghost had passed through her being. The kunoichi continued to think back before Cat had pushed her out.

'Did I really see them...?' Tenten thought nervously, trying to deny the obvious. 'Those eyes were just like...' A vision of a dark beast appeared in her mind. The beast had red and slit eyes, just like Naruto's were. Tenten had an imaginable growl in her ears as the beast narrowed its eyes and snapped its jaws with a roar.

Tenten heard a click that made her flinch and snap out her nightmare. Tenten look wide eyed at the door as Hiruzen stepped out, his hat shadowing his eyes. Tenten had another small gulp. "H-Hokage-sama... i-is Naruto...?"

Hiruzen gave her a somber nod. "He's alright, Tenten-san. I've managed to calm him down."

"What's he doing right now?"

"He's... he's crying. The memories of his attack had been too overwhelming for him to handle."

"Are we able to see him?"

"I'm afraid not. He's a bit too unstable and needs to be alone."

"Oh..."

The silence in the hallway left a very uncomfortable amount of awkwardness. But the soft, muffled sounds of crying inside room E513 made it even worse. Tenten stared at the door next to Hiruzen, who had his hat shadowing over his eyes again. The mood was unbearable! Tenten bit her cheek before opening her mouth to speak.

"What happened to Nii-san?" Tenten and Hiruzen looked down at a teary eyed Moegi. The young girl looked at Hiruzen with concern and fear. Hiruzen stared back at Moegi with a sorrow sigh. 'She doesn't deserve this...' Hiruzen thought in regret before he took a few steps towards the girls. Hiruzen had stopped right at their feet before kneeling down and pushing his hat up with a finger. The old Kage looked directly at Moegi's tear stained face. He didn't want to say it. He _couldn't_ say it. "Hokage-sama, please..." Moegi whimpered, her fingers gripping Tenten's arms tighter.

"It..." Hiruzen began, unsure about how they would react. "It was the civilians."

"W-What?" Tenten breathed in disbelief. "But how could they, w-why would they-" Hiruzen held up a hand to silence her before she had started rambling. When Tenten had ceased talking with reluctant obedience, Hiruzen gave her a regretful scowl. "Tenten-san I'm sorry, but that's the truth. The mob of villagers had put Naruto-kun in the hospital." The kunoichi looked at the older man with a horrified expression. 'The villagers!? But why would they attack Naruto!?' She thought in extreme confusion.

What the hell was going on!? First Tenten had been informed that Naruto was hospitalized after a kidnapping and attack during her work shift two days ago, she had seen scorch marks all over his person the second she walked in the room, he had started hugging Moegi and crying tidal waves, suddenly screamed in fear and anger like he was being attacked, punched her in the face and started flipping out, and... and then those eyes, and now they were being told villagers had attacked him! What for!?

"What did they do to him?" Moegi questioned, making Tenten look down at her in shock. She didn't sound nor look confused at the fact that Naruto was almost killed by villagers! Their village civilians! She had sounded frustrated as if things like this happened more times than she liked. Tenten looked at her with growing eyes. 'Did this happen a lot...?'

"Moegi-san, are you sure you want to know?"

"...Yes."

Hiruzen stared at Moegi, as if expecting her to back out the second he started speaking. He stared at her, inspected her to see any shred of doubt. Without finding any trace of uncertainty, Hiruzen continued. "They kidnapped him." He started, his voice sounding a bit angry. "The villagers took him to an abandon warehouse and tied him up..." Hiruzen took a pause to take a breath. Tenten and Moegi could tell the old man was getting angry. When Hiruzen calmed down, his voice came back.

"They beat him relentlessly. They took turns so each villager would have a chance to have 'fun with the demon'." Hiruzen said making Tenten blink quizzically. 'Demon? Why would Naruto be called a demon?' She thought.

"When they were finished, there was a kunoichi." Hiruzen sucked his teeth and clenched his left hand. "The kunoichi had placed a Genjutsu on him to torture him mentally."

"A Genjutsu?" Tenten asked earning a nod. "What did Naruto see?" She was hesitant to ask, but for some reason she wanted to know more.

"Something terrible..." Hiruzen muttered before taking his eyes away from Tenten and looking at Moegi. The teen kunoichi looked at Hiruzen in puzzlement. "Something terr...?" Tenten finally figured it out. Her mouth hung open and her heart skipped a beat. She looked at Hiruzen in horror and then looked down at Moegi. The young girl was biting her lower lip, seeming like she was holding something in.

"No..." Tenten whispered. "They couldn't have... they-"

"Gave Naruto-kun the illusion of Moegi's death." He finished.

"B-But that's horrible! Why would they do that!? Why torture Naruto with Genjutsu!?" Tenten bombarded Hiruzen with furious questions, but the old man held up a hand again. She didn't stop, but stood up with an angry expression. "Hokage-sama, why did they attack Naruto!? Did he do something bad!?"

"Tenten-san, please!" Hiruzen said sternly, flaring his chakra only enough to instantly shut her up. When Hiruzen saw Tenten sit back down, he rubbed his face with a tired sigh escaping through his fingers. "Tenten-san, while I appreciate your feelings towards this crime, I must ask you to refrain yourself from another outburst. I don't think screaming loud enough for Naruto to hear would have positive results." Tenten had a frustrated sigh and a small blush on her cheeks, but even so, Hiruzen's small smile didn't portray his stern words.

'She really cares about him, doesn't she...?' He thought looking at Tenten.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you something?" Moegi said quietly, her voice void of any emotion. Hiruzen lost his smile at her tone of voice. If there was one thing he hated more than death, it was seeing children's reactions to news such as this. He already knew she was mentally exhausted, but to hear no emotions seemed to hit a bad spot. Hiruzen gave Moegi a small nod and the little girl sat up in her chair.

"How... how do you know everything that happened?" She asked.

"There was... a video camera. Someone had tried to tape the entire ordeal, but I managed to confiscate it before its contents were shown to anyone else." Moegi didn't nod or have any other facial expression besides her mouth moving into a quiet 'o'. Moegi then looked above Hiruzen's head and at the door. Her fingers gripped the seat slightly. "When, when will be a better time to talk to him?"

"I'm hoping tomorrow. My ANBU will make sure that Naruto-kun is well rested tonight, enough to handle talking to you again."

"...Thank you, Hokage-sama." Moegi thanked with a small nod of her head. Hiruzen gave her a nod back. He stood up with a small smile and held out his hand. "C'mon Moegi-san. I'll take you home." Hiruzen said and Moegi stood up from her seat. She took his hand and Hiruzen began to lead them down the hall. "Do you think Nii-san will be fine?" Moegi asked.

"Yes, Moegi-san. Yes, I do."

As Hiruzen and Moegi slowly walked down the hallway, Hiruzen turned his head enough to look back at Tenten.

The kunoichi had her head down and hands curled up on her knees. She had been silent ever since Hiruzen had ordered her to be quiet. She was thinking about everything she had just witnessed first-hand and what she had heard. She was confused and Hiruzen could tell she was angry about everything she had learned today. He could put himself in her shoes, being angry over something he didn't understand. Hiruzen continued to stare at her, even stopping his walk with Moegi.

"Hokage-sama?" Tenten called out, her voice low, but loud enough to be heard by the Kage. "What happened to the villagers that attacked Naruto?"

"They're dead." Hiruzen answered. Tenten hadn't bothered lifting her head when she replied. "...good..." She whispered to herself. Hiruzen heard her claim and had a small sigh. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.' He thought before turning back around and continuing his walking with Moegi. As the duo continued down the hallway, they didn't notice one thing;

Tenten had a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Kyu-chan? Kyu-chan are you there?" Naruto called out, his eyes scanning an overly large forest for his tenant. The blonde Jinchuriki had just entered his mindscape in hope of speaking to Kyuubi. Naruto knew he needed to talk to somebody. Somebody who knew what had happened on the night he was attacked. Naruto knew that Hiruzen would want to talk to him, but he figured the old man wanted to give him space to think. Enough space and time so Naruto could fall back asleep and go into his head.

Naruto couldn't even think straight. He had just woken up only 1 hour ago and everything went to shit before he even realized it. He had woken up after 3 days of sleep only to find still healing burns on his body, remembered everything that happened that disastrous night, almost strangled Moegi because of mixing reality and illusions before he finally snapped, scared Moegi and punched Tenten, and started going crazy.

Hiruzen actually had to restrain him from hurting others and/or himself. And it was scary to think about it. Naruto took in a sharp intake of air through his teeth before looking down at his scarred hands. To know that he had actually attacked someone that was his friend, his newest friend, gave him immense guilt. He never wanted to hurt a loved one. Not now. Not ever.

Naruto closed his eyes with a long sigh. How was he gonna face Tenten after that? Matter of fact, how was he gonna face _Moegi_!? The girl was practically scared shitless at his angry display, so much that she looked like he was gonna attack her. Naruto's eyelids clenched and his teeth ground together lightly. She was his friend for years, but that look... it was worse than seeing her dead.

_He_ was the reason she's afraid. And it hurt.

Naruto swallowed a painful lump in his throat before he opened his eyes and looked up. He knew he had to talk to someone about this. Now. Naruto's red hands cupped around his mouth. "Kyu-chan? Where are you!?" Naruto called out once more before hearing rustling in the bushes. Naruto's ears twitched before from the sudden noise and he turned around.

There, with pale skin and a weak expression on her face was Kyuubi. The demoness was supporting herself with a tree and her left hand wrapped around her stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi's hand slipped off the bark and she collapsed with pained groan. "K-Kyu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing to his tenant's side.

Naruto had skidded to a halt before dropping to his knees and picking up the sickly Bijuu. Kyuubi had started coughing, which only seemed to add to her unknown pain. "Kyu-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto quickly spoke, panic clear in his voice. The demoness gave another low growl of pain before straining her eyes open. "**N-Naruto-kun?**" Naruto lifted Kyuubi higher in his arms to let her have a more comfortable position.

"**Naruto-kun,**" Kyuubi began in a strained voice. "**I'm sorry you have to see me this way...**" She whispered.

"Kyu-chan, what happened to you?"

"**I've used to much chakra... in healing your wounds.**" She answered before looking a one of Naruto's hands. She narrowed her eyes at the red layer of skin. "**And I'm still not finished**."

Naruto let out a small gasp when he saw a dim red glow outline Kyuubi's form. He was gonna question her until he realized the burnt parts of his skin was slowly returning to normal. He had a small smile, but it quickly disappeared the second Kyuubi was in another coughing fit. Naruto began to panic once more before he started putting the picture together. 'Wait, was she healing me nonstop since the kidnapping...?' His eyes widened before his hands clenched Kyuubi's shoulders tighter. "Kyu-chan stop! I don't want you to suffer anymore!"

While Kyuubi continued to cough, the red glow was slowly diminishing. Naruto felt his burns stop healing as the glow had finally left and Kyuubi was left wheezing heavily. Her skin was getting whiter by the second. "Kyu-chan, please try to relax." Naruto whispered slowly, holding Kyuubi tighter as if she was gonna turn to dust any minute.

Kyuubi opened an eye and looked at Naruto directly in his right eye. "**B-But Naruto-kun... I have to, your burns-**"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto interjected with a stern gaze. "Kyu-chan I don't want you hurting yourself just to heal my injuries."

"**But Naruto-kun, I-**" Kyuubi had to stop talking from a sudden coughing fit. Naruto looked down at her with a frown. And soon his frown turned into a scowl when he saw small droplets of blood land on her chest.

"No buts, Kyu-chan. Look at you." Naruto said sharply, using a hand to gesture to her body. "You're pale, you can barely stand, and you're coughing up blood! I don't want you to kill yourself just so I can heal!" Naruto scolded and Kyuubi gave a small flinch. Kyuubi's eyes traveled downwards so she could look at herself again. Naruto was right. There _were_ blood droplets on her chest.

"**Naruto-kun...**" Kyuubi said, her voice barely above a whisper. "**I know you don't want this to happen, but I need to heal you. After that attack you**-"

"I'm alive Kyu-chan and that's what matters." Naruto said suddenly, making her eyes flash towards his. Naruto gave his tenant a long sigh. "Kyu-chan, I get that you're worried about my safety, but I'm alright. I can heal from here without your chakra."

"**But your burns!**"

"Is already healing with my normal healing factor."

"**Naruto-kun...**"

"Kyu-chan, this isn't up for debate. I won't allow you to continue hurting yourself."

"**Naruto-kun, you just don't understand!**" Kyuubi shouted suddenly, making Naruto flinch with her in his arms. Kyuubi had erupted into another wild coughing fit that forced her to sit up and cough into her hands. Kyuubi had strained an eye open just as she pulled a clawed hand away from her mouth. More blood. Kyuubi growled at the red substance before closing her hand and looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"**Now you listen here Naruto**." Naruto blinked in surprise at the loss of the suffix to his name. "**What those... disgusting mortals did to you almost killed you**." She reminded, making Naruto lean back at the sudden force in her tone. His back had hit the trunk of a tree. Naruto looked away from the tree once he felt a sharp nail tip his chest. He expected to find himself looking at an angry Kyuubi, but instead found himself staring into a pair of misty eyes.

"**They almost killed you Naruto-kun**." Kyuubi whimpered, her finger twitching violently. "**And I... I had to watch every second, with the inability to help..**."

Naruto looked at her eyes widened eyes if shock and regret. 'Oh shit, I-I didn't know she'd be so affected...' Naruto thought before Kyuubi began speaking again. "T**o see you in so much agony, pained me greatly Naruto**." Kyuubi choked, uncontrolled tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto wanted to say something to stop her, but she pulled him in a bone crushing hug. "**Naruto I..**." Kyuubi bit her bottom lip. "**I'm so sorry.**" She mumbled.

After slowly relaxing in her hold, Naruto set his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her back. "What for?"

"**For not helping you escape. It's my fault you were caused so much pain, but I-**"

"Now you can stop right there." Naruto said softly. "I refuse to let you take the blame. If anybody should be blamed, it should be the villagers for being delusional pricks." Naruto heard a soft giggle. A very soft giggle that wouldn't have been heard if he didn't pause in between breaths. Naruto had a small smirk hidden in Kyuubi's robes. "Hell it should be me taking the blame." He felt Kyuubi tense in his arms.

"**But why you?**"

"Well, I have to say that it's my fault for causing you such grief Kyu-chan. If I had been more careful, I wouldn't have been captured." Naruto whispered and felt himself get pushed away. Naruto's head had a quick jerk back before it settled still on his shoulders. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who in return, gave him a set of narrowed eyes.

"**And _I_ refuse to let you blame yourself!**" Kyuubi replied sharply. "**You were still recovering from your training with Zabuza and were in no condition to defend yourself. And even if you were in top condition, what could've you done against countless Chunin and Jonin level ninja?**" Kyuubi questioned with one raised brow. Naruto stared at her before a nervous grin appeared on his face. His right arm reached behind his head and scratched his scalp.

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"**I _am_ right, Naruto**." Kyuubi forced and the blonde couldn't help, but give her a small chuckle. Kyuubi eventually joined him with soft giggles. As the two continued to laugh, the giggles and chuckles had slowly quieted down. Kyuubi and Naruto had both lost their smiles and had chosen to stare in direct eye contact.

After a long pause of silence, "**Naruto-kun...**" Kyuubi was the first to break the silence. The blonde felt a bit better with the suffix returning to his name again.

"**Naruto-kun, what are you gonna do?**"

"What do you mean?"

"**You know what I'm talking about, Naruto-kun. Don't make me say it**."

"Kyu-chan," Naruto had a small sigh. "I know you dislike Konohagakure, but it's all I have left."

"**Naruto-kun, please..**."

"Kyu-chan, you and I both know I hate the villagers..."

"**Then why do you stay!?**"

"Because it's the home I grew up in." Naruto said, making Kyuubi stare at him in shock. "I'm not gonna leave just because of a few stupid villagers. I'm gonna stay."

"**But why Naruto-kun? Everyone in the village hates you!**"

"Not everybody." Naruto reminded. "Remember Iruka-sensei? Moegi-chan? Jiji, Ayame, Teuchi, Tenten? You already know there are others Kyu-chan."

"**...**"

"Look Kyu-chan, I know you really want me to be safe and the only way for that to happen is to leave Konoha, but I just can't. We both despise the villagers, I know that without a shred of doubt, but no matter what happens... I just can't leave the village I grew up in. No amount of the villagers' shit the could do that."

Kyuubi could only stare at her container in stunned silence. **'Could he really be serious?**' Kyuubi thought with a bit lip. '**But the villagers...**' Kyuubi had taken a long breath before opening her eyes once more. "**Are you sure Naruto-kun? Are you sure you want to stay?**" The demoness asked and Naruto didn't hesitate to nod.

"**Then,**" Kyuubi had taken a small pause. "**Then promise me this.**" Kyuubi asked as her hands clenched tightly on Naruto's shoulders. Kyuubi's eyes had steeled over and her expression held the utmost seriousness. "**If you plan on staying, you must get stronger**." Naruto's eyes softened and his mouth curled into a smile.

"Sure Kyu-chan." He said plainly, but Kyuubi didn't seem to take the simple answer.

"**No, I mean it Naruto-kun. Become strong. By _any_ means**." Kyuubi said. Naruto blinked at his tenant in confusion. 'By any means? What does she mean by that?' Naruto thought, feeling the tiniest spark of nervousness inside his conscious. "**If push comes to shove, you must be able to make the right choices and/or be strong enough to back them up. I don't want you to get hurt. Not again.**" Her hands began to tighten and Naruto felt the nervous spark get a bit bigger. "**I don't want you to be overwhelmed just because you weren't strong enough. Or worse; if someone close betrayed you.**" Naruto's eyes widened. The spark had just turned into a mini flame.

"Kyu-chan, are you implying that... one of my friends is planning to kill me?" Naruto said in stunned puzzlement.

"**Naruto-kun, I'm only thinking of your safety. I'm not gonna lie when I said you're gonna be stabbed in the back. It's the life of a ninja**." Kyuubi answered without hesitation. Naruto looked back at her with angry eyes.

"But that won't happen! I know my friends won't do that!"

"**You never really know that, Naruto-kun. But that's why I'm telling you to be careful**." Kyuubi reminded. "**Please Naruto-kun. Promise me."**

Naruto stared at his tenant in shock. Here he was, being asked by his demon to get stronger, but at the cost of trust in his friends? He knows his friends would never betray him! 'But what if she's right? What if do get betrayed?' Naruto thought as he continued to stare in Kyuubi's eyes. Her promise was confusing, but her eyes held pure worry and fear of his wellbeing that proved she cared deeply.

Naruto continued to stare until he let out a small huff. "Okay Kyu-chan, you win. I promise." He saw the red haired female give a relieved smile, but that quickly left when he raised a hand. "But I'm in it for the strong part. I'll get stronger to protect myself, my friends, and my home. But I'm not gonna turn into a person who doesn't trust his friends." Naruto informed and Kyuubi bit her lip again.

"**Naruto-kun...?**"

"Don't worry, Kyu-chan." Naruto had a confident smirk. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, promise to get stronger by any and/or all means. I promise that I won't let my guard down again, especially around the villagers. And I promise," Naruto's smirk turned into a grin. Kyuubi had a bad feeling. "And I promise to protect my home. No matter the cost!" He declared, his voice slightly loud enough to make Kyuubi flinch the tiniest flinch.

Kyuubi's gut feeling was correct. But she knew Naruto was dead set on his decision. And she knew, whatever decision he made, she would have to follow after him without defiance. Kyuubi sighed and gave her blonde Jinchuriki a reluctant nod. Even though it meant putting away her worries and fears.

... Even if it meant death.

* * *

**So how did you all like He Awoke? Was it good? Bad? I'll only know if you all review. Though once again, I must say I'm sorry for the hold up. Like I said above, I've been busy with my other stories, but for the last couple of days I've had trouble with Wifi. I'm trying to get back up to speed and I hope my absence didn't change my way of my story plot. **

**And speaking about my plot-line, I have a feeling people are pissed that I didn't make Naruto a ninja bent on revenge against Konoha. Well just to say this now, I don't give a shit. I like it when Naruto is a determined ninja and another fact that I'd be terrible at Naruto being the bad guy story. (Though I will try with a new story that I'm thinking of...) And I must remind you all that Naruto will in fact be slightly cold to his enemies and villagers, even some important people sometimes. That's how his personality is gonna go from now on. Serious, determined, controlled, and smart when training or fighting enemies. And he will be himself around his normal friends. **

**Well anyway, thanks for reading I'll update when I can so don't expect everything too soon.**

**Review and peace!**


	9. Important Message

**Hello everybody, it's me the King of Swag!**

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE!_**

**Look, I've seen how many people have begun following my story and I have to say thank you all! But seeing so much pains me greatly. I just have to warn everybody that the production of Naruto of the Santoryu will be VERY slow from now on because due to focusing on school and friends and my other fics, I barely have any time to think of the plot of this story. So yeah, I basically have STRONG writer's block. **

**But if anybody wants to help me continue the story I'll gladly take ideas like missions, OC characters, skills, etc. I really, REALLY want to continue on this fic and I don't want to look like a quitter, so please help me out?**


End file.
